a heart's choice
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: On my right hand, It burns with the hatred of all the villagers, yet you touch the heart of others. The other hand, you shall feel the hate as you rebel against the ones you protected once pairings(naruhina or naruten)
1. choosing one's path

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : I know this 1st chapter is extremely short, but it is important if I am to go on with this fanfic. ;;

Chapter 1: choosing one's path

Kyuubi has been ravaging the flourishing village of Konoha as ninjas are going one by one. The Kyuubi being the greatest youma of them all were flicking them all off like flies one after another.

"Kyuubi!!! You shall not hurt my village of Konoha" says a man with long blond hair

"**Give me one good reason why shouldn't I destroy your pathetic town of ninjas, I can feel you are much more powerful then the rest, but you are still thousands of years before you can even think of going against me. Too bad humans don't live that long, AHAHAHAHAHA, sure fight me when you're a skinny old man" **The Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi!! I love Konoha with all my heart and you are not going to step one foot forward to this village for I am the village Yodaime. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!!" The Yodaime said before engaging the kyuubi. (wow sounded like Gandalf from lotr hahahah)

They had started to fight for about 30 minutes before the 4th hokage had started to let up from fighting. He about had exhausted all his chakra, but Kyuubi was not even phased out a single bit from that fight.

"**You are the village hokage? Such a weak impudent fool for one. Your bloody body will frighten you village as they gaze at their oh so precious leader." **Kyuubi was cackling for quite a while after saying his phrase.

"You may be laughing now, but I have one last trump card to take you down, if I'm going to die, your coming with me. SHIKIU FUIJIN :DEATH GOD (I forgot how to spell it.)" the Yodaime yelled.

"**You fool, you care so much as to let yourself die for you own village? Stop this now and I might not kill you." **Kyuubi was semi-trembling for his freedom and life was at stake at that current time.

"Too late…"

The 4th hokage then tried to finish it up by allowing the death god to take their souls, but the kyuubi was much too powerful for even the death god himself. He had said that in order to prevent such as to happen, he must find a suitable host.

"DAMN!! I can't trust anyone with one, I don't want my kid to live hell through his life, but he should be treated like a savior after this…"

He then sealed the Kyuubi into his son as he fell to the ground and lay there to die as his son was crying. Suddenly as he was about to die, few of the remaining ninjas who saw what happened immediately came to help him.

"Hey you guys, I'm a-about to die now, I guess this kid has to have a-cough cough name for himself. Better take good care of him old man Sadaime. His names gonna be Uzumaki Naruto-o-o-o-o-o-…" As the Yodaime had died just then by summoning the death god.

All the other ninjas mourned for his death for he was a truly powerful and good-hearted hokage. They had gone to his ceremony and had his face carved onto the Hokage monument.

---In Naruto's mind---

"Hello naruto, we are here to choose your path in destiny. Destiny is what shall happen to you in live, it can be changed over time as you meet new people and things happen." A mysterious voice says.

"Who are you…why me???" Naruto said

"There are only things that fate can tell…I give you 3 choice in this life to come, you will have no memory what so ever once you are born, so choose wisely"

"Why should I even choose if I am not going to know, oh whatever, hurry up with the choices!!"

"On my right hand, I the hatred of all the villagers, yet you touch the heart of others as your determination burns." The voice says. "The other you shall crack, life of no other existence as you prow through you life. These choices are inevitable as you live through life, but one will be chosen throughout."

Author notes- well there we go, I'm getting started on my next one!! Hope this one better then my other one hahahaha. This is only the beginning only anywayz so the next chapters should at least be more interesting? Well R&R, I'll be happy to answer any question, if I have time at least lol.


	2. Naruto's path

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : This is the second chapter up now, wahahahahhaa!!! Anyway, at least it is going to be longer then the first one haha. Well enjoy!! (also R&R)

Chapter 2: naruto's path

Naruto had just been given his choices to do as he gazes at the both paths. They both were pretty annoying to Naruto as he had saw them, but then again he would never remember what he said today before he is born.

So to make his answer one simple number one loud-mouthed answer he yelled, "God to hell with all the damn paths you give me, I'm uzumaki naruto!!! I carve my own path as I move!!"

"Very well, you were too indecisive and said the only thing you could. A path will be chosen at random at this very moment so you shall never know what awaits your. Good luck naruto for your journey has just started"

"Oh yeah? Well s---"

As naruto was just about finish the sentence that he had said, he was suddenly put into a awkward position as many kids were staring at him. Naruto then had started to cry out of being frightened from all these men around him. Then mysterious men had started to talk around him then and there.

"Damn that demon, he's standing right in front of us, can't we just kill him now?"

"But that would go against the sadaimes command, he said that none of us can cause harm to the baby…"

"You know as well as I do that this god damn thing killed my family, I have nobody left you hear…NOBODY LEFT!!!"

"I want to get this thing back as well, but look at the thing, it's crying!! I want to get back for killing almost everyone I know, but then again its fragileness takes away that for the time being."

"Well, you may be soft for the demon, but hell as not I will. You are going to regret letting it grow up, when it's older its gonna kill us all!"

Suddenly there came a loud noise right from the gates of where they were talking. The Hokage had heard some of what they were saying, yet he couldn't do anything about it. He had thought about what might happen to Naruto, but he could not take away the anger against him. So he thought of the law which at least might protect naruto from getting killed.

_sigh… Hey yodaime, I hope I'm doing you kid well for this. It's going to be obvious he won't be considered a hero like you might have wished, but at least he will live long enough to gain some survival techniques. _

"Hello, and how are you doing on this fine day. You know, you shouldn't be in this place, its unsafe for you chuunin to be here. Leave now I hope you might"

"h-h-h-okage!!! Sorry!! Let us leave!" said the 2 chuunin as they left as fast as possible so the hokage wouldn't get too mad.

The hokage now alone in with the baby, was looking at him. _He looks just like his father, he definitely got his hair from him. Maybe his eyes were from his mother…too bad he had to become the kyuubi's carrier. He would have had a better life if he didn't, hope he grows up well. _

--5 years later—

Naruto had woken up from his slumber in his bed. He had gotten up and put on a black shirt with an orange jacket and pants and left his house. This was the first day he actually got to see Konoha. Beforehand, he was in with the Hokage since he was taking care of him, after these 5 years, he had trusted him enough to give him an apartment and some money to start him off for the real life.

"Yosh!!! This is my first day out, I'm so excited!!!"

He had run out the door and yelled "here I come world" for everyone to hear. He then was walking to the hokage office first to thank him for giving him a room for himself. As he was walking, for some reason everyone was looking at him. He waved hello to everyone as he passed by, but for some reason they just kept staring at him.

After a couple minutes, he was about to reach to the hokage tower, but at that moment he got bumped into by a fat lady who seemed to have a bit of power and wealth.

"How dare you run into me you damned demon!! I should have you arrested for this. Everyone, this demon ran into me!!! I bet he was trying to kill me like he did with almost all the other families" the lady had yelled.

"What!! That's the container for that god damned demon? He should be killed here and now!!" a random person said.

"B-b-ut I didn't do anything, what are you talking about??" Naruto was starting to cry about then as he tried to explain.

"Don't denie the truth you demon!! We all know your plotting to kill us all someday just like you did to my family!!"

"Yeah!!! Give me back my dad!!!"

"My son would be living if it weren't for you!!!"

People then were flocking all over naruto as he was getting pummeled then. Other people were just staring for a little before glancing away to continue walking. The children were wondering what was happening to the boy then, but all they would say is that a very bad person was being punished for doing a bad thing.

"h-hcough coughhelp…m-m-me…." Naruto struggling to say as he was being hit until it stopped, but then blood was coming out of his body as he was lying there.

Naruto had passed out after a while before someone had come to get him after seeing what happened to him. He might have died if the people had continued; luckily he had got there just on time to save him. He picked naruto up and quickly rushed his way to the hokage's office. It would do him no good to send him to the hospital at this moment saying that he was one of the most hated person in this village.

"hey sadaime, we better get this kid patched up before he dies now!" the mysterious person said.(not one of the people from the beginning)

"What happened to him, I will do all that I can for now, but Jiraiya, tell me what happened now!" the Sadaime said before starting to treat Naruto's wounds.

"It was the people, the people were killing him for revenge on their families. Even if it was to pent out their anger on the Kyuubi container because he holds the demon, he should not deserve this treatment and you know this Sadaime."

"Yes I know, but what else can I do about this, this kids has got to survive somehow."

"Why not let him tag along with me during my journey? I'll be leaving in one year anyways, so it should be fine as it is alright?"

"Thank you Jiraiya, he does not deserve this kind of treatment no matter what he is. For now I must say something to all of Konoha which I should have stated along with the law I have said."

"Alright hokage-sama, I will leave the rest in your hands. As for now… I'm going to go collect some research!! I'll send my 2nd copy of make out paradise to you when I'm done!!" Jiraiya said now having a really perverted face on before leaving quickly. _Hmmm…Naruto, I wonder what will await us throughout the days. Yodaime, I will help your son as much as I can in leaf and hope he can love this village as much as you did. Maybe then he could carry out the wish you had always wanted him to have…_

After Jiraiya had left the Sadaime was taking care of Naruto for the moment as he was resting from the beating he had received. After a couple hours, he was waking up about completely healed because of the Kyuubi.

As Naruto was opening his eyes, he felt this exetremely bright light shine across his eyes as he opened them to see that he was not outside anymore. Instead he had reached the hokages office where he saw the Hokage looking at him. After him looking at him, he had moved a little back then in fear because of what had happened.

When Naruto had done that, he heard the Hokage chuckle a little at what he had done after seeing him.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad to see that you are safe and sound now. You don't have to be afraid, I am going to make sure that does not ever happen again ok Naruto?"

When the hokage had said this, he had expected naruto to nod a hug him at this very moment, but what replied to him astonished him even more.

"Hey old man, Don't tell anyone anything what had happened today. They were nothing, I will show them who I am and tell them I am uzumaki naruto, a soon to be most powerful ninja and become a hokage. After that they are going to respect me ask me for help."

The hokage after being shocked for a little had switched to a chuckle had he patted Naruto on the head.

"I believe you are going to do that as well naruto, hey do you want to get a little training by me? I could at least help you a little on the way before you leave" the hokage said.

"Leave? Why would I leave this place" Naruto was as confused as even after hearing what the hokage had just said.

"Ah yes, you never heard me speaking to Jiraiya, he will be you teacher in one year, he is quite powerful, and you can learn much from him."

"REALLY!!! Sugoi!! I can't wait until then, but for now when will we start training hokage-sama??" Naruto being so excited that he is one step further in his goal that he had decided to at least treat the 3rd hokage with a little more respect.

"Looks like you actually said my name in respect this time, anyway our training will start one week from now. For the time being, I will make sure people won't bother you for the time being and you can explore Konoha. I assure you it is quite beautiful when you see its true form. You have only see that worse side of it, maybe when you see the better side of konoha it will let you feel better about this village"

"Thanks hokage-sama!!! I will remember this, that's a promise!!!" Naruto had said, "And I will never break it, it is my nindo way!!"

The hokage had chuckled a little at the comment naruto had said and said farewell to him then. _Looks like naruto has gained himself a nindo way, he truly will become great, I know it._

Naruto was now happy as he was exploring throughout Konoha, after a while of noticing all the glares, he was now able to keep a smiling face up as he was walking along. The thing he never actually got though was the part of why everyone kept calling him demon, it was so strange but it sounded as if it was ok for him to be called one.

He had walked for a little until he walked to a park. It was his first time seeing it with all the other children being there. He saw everyone playing together with all of the other parents so he thought that it would have been ok if he went to play as well.

The swings were pretty much used up by most kids and the only place where he saw with not much people there was a sandbox were 2 little girls. Even though one wasn't really playing in the sand, they were talking to each other. Naruto then walked to the sand box to play with them.

"Hiya, my names Uzumaki Naruto! Can I play with you??"

"My names Tenten, and this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata. Sure you can play with us, just try not to make too loud of a noise. My friend Hinata isn't accually supposed to be here because her parents are powerful people in this village. They don't like their clan being with others."

"Hahahahah their like old men!!! They keep to themselves and don't like people going to others they don't know!"

All three of them were laughing then at the comment naruto had made about the hyuugas. They then continued to chat for a while. Actually, naruto and tenten did most of the talking while hinata only said a couple things, before a little they were laughing again.

Only after a few minutes did Tenten's parents actually catch insight that their daughter was actually talking to that demon. It had killed most of their brothers and sisters leaving only the two of them still living.

The mom then and there suddenly walked up to the kids and started talking to them.

"Hello tenten and hinata, I believe we should go back home now ok girls?"

"Alright!!! Bye naruto-kun!!!" Tenten said.

"b-bye…naruto-kun…" Hinata said as well then.

"Bye tenten-chan, hinata-chan!!! Hope to see you again!!!"

The mom and the two girls had left before naruto had decided to start going torwards his home. At that time he was stopped suddenly by a man.

"I never want to see you near my daughter ever again, do you hear me?? And I won't allow you to add –chan to her name also. If it weren't for the hokage you would be dead already, your lucky you hear? Now leave and don't come back!"

Naruto, after hearing what the dad had said ran strait home to his apartment. He was trying to open the door but was so frustrated that he was missing the keyhole. After a couple minutes he had opened the door and went to bed and cried himself to sleep.

On that day, he decided that he would never ever cry again no matter what. That had affected him so much that his defenses had basically doubled on showing his true self. He decided as well he would have to get some acknowledgement somehow so he created himself his own new smile for himself to get away from all he had experienced.

Author notes- This chapter was somewhat based on just how and why he has always had a smile on his face. I had also introduced Hinata and Tenten into this fanfiction. Because of my only anonymous reviewer (leo), ill make this either a naru/hina or a naru/ten. But before then I guess I'll get it to be a hinanaruten until the decision is made!! So please R&R ;; or flame me I guess. Also, the next chapters will kind of zoom into when naruto leaves with Jiraiya.


	3. the training begins

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : well well well… isn't this story interesting ;; I what you are doing currently lol. Your reading this fanfiction!!! Ah yes, and sorry that im exaggerating in my writing ;; its just how I write, I do it without noticing!!! You know, habits die hard!

Chapter 3: the training starts!!!

The next day Naruto had waken up from his slumber after having a dreaded day. It had been a week since the incident had accually happened but it was still stuck in his mind so he had decided to talk to the girls for a little before he starts his 1st day of training with the hokage.

Yes, naruto had actually been able to stay friends with the girls. They had started to meet in a more private place so they could actually talk with each other without others in their noses.

Since Naruto had his own little apartment, he decided that he could be the cover for when they were talking. So they decided to meet at naruto's house for the time being before they became older and become ninjas.

They were all talking to each other first of all talking about each others past a little. Naruto had told them how he had not known his mom or dad, but other then those and his liking of ramen, he told no secrets that he held.

Hinata was actually from a prestigious family!!! Naruto was pretty awed when hearing that of course, he didn't really have a bloodline, at least none that he knew of currently. When hinata started to tell them some of her dark past, she had started to stifle a tear. When she had started a little, Naruto and tenten had went and let her cry it all out of her system.

Tenten however though she wasn't in a very powerful family was quite good with weapons. You could say she was a weapon master in a way that she uses almost any utility that she could. The one thing that she had said that she was very excited about which was that her inspiration for everything was one of the great sannin Tsunade.

After they finished talking Naruto was going to leave then.

"Hey tenten-chan, Hinata-chan do you want to come with me to train under sarutobi-sensei??" Naruto said

"Who's sarutobi?? That's a weird name" Tenten said

"ano…Tenten-san Sarutobi is the hokage." Hinata said

"What!!! Really!! If he heard me calling him that I'm scared of what he might do to me!"

"hahahaha, hey tenten-chan I always call the hokage an old man and he doesn't do anything to me! If he does I'll save you anyways" Naruto said.

"thanks naruto-kun, I know you would save me or hinata if we were in trouble"

Tenten then goes up to naruto and gives him a bear hug, naruto then hugged back before they talked a little more (remember their only 5 years old!)

"So, back to my question I guess, do you want to come with me to train with the hokage?" naruto asked

"umm…ok naruto-kun"

"Sure naruto-kun!! Lets go."

"All right!!! Lets go to the old man!" Naruto yelled lastly.

After that, they were walking to the hokage tower. They noticed that all the villagers were glaring at Naruto, but they had wondered why for that reason. He was called demon by them, yet it was strange at that moment why he was.

After walking a bit from naruto's apartment, they had shortly arrived at the hokage tower to meet the hokage. But they couldn't really since the chuunin sentries were in the way. Naruto had told the girls to leave this one for him and they nodded to him to go right ahead.

"Hey!! Can we get through please??" Naruto said

"Hey isn't that the bastard demon child? Oh well, sorry kid, but unless you got some reason to visit the hokage, you can't see him. I have no grudge against you though alright?" The chuunin said

"Let us through damnit!!!! Or I'll have to resort to one of my secret techniques I developed lately!!" naruto yelled at him.

"You know were much too powerful for you kid, just pack up and go home before you really do get hurt."

"Ano…Naruto, maybe we should try some other time…" Hinata said

"Yeah naruto, I really want to get in, but these guys are at another level currently. Lets try again tomorrow" Tenten said.

"Wait Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan, I got a trick up my sleeves first, ummm… could you turn around first though? You might not like what I'm going to do."

Both the girls then nodded at what he said and quickly turned around kind of knowing what was about to happen.

"SEXY NO JUTSU!!!" Naruto yelled

Suddenly a poof appeared and… its obvious what happened, a sexy naked blond girl comes up. After that the guys get a nosebleed and fall to the ground.

"Heh, I knew both of them were perverts!"

After hearing what naruto said, the girls turned forward again to see two men suffering from nosebleed. They decided that it was only a nosebleed and it was ok so they just walked on forward to the hokages office.

"Hey OLD MAN!!!! Remember those training lessons you promised me for a year??" naruto yelled as entering.

"Hello Naruto, how are you. Yes I remember what I had said, but my, who are these two lovely girls doing with you?" Sarutobi said

"Well, I asked them if they would want to train with me, so I had brought them along. So, will you train them with me??" Naruto asked.

"Well I wouldn't see why not, I don't think it would be right to call you girls that all the time. So tell me, what are your names and do tell what your dreams and hobbies are." Sarutobi said

"Ano… My name is Hyuuga hinata. I like to cook and my dream is to prove myself to my family, for some reason they won't ever talk to me like I'm a waste…"

"Well, we will have to fix that won't we." Sarutobi smiled

"My names Tenten, I like playing with my weapons and such. My dream is to one day be as powerful as my idol, Tsunade."

"yes, I see. My student kunoichi. She had monsterous strength yet a supreme talent for medical jutsus. Well, now that we all know each other, would you mind coming with me to my training area?" Sarutobi said

"Wait!!! What about me?? Don't I have to explain myself as well?? Well I'm uzumaki naruto, I like ramen and I want to become hokage!!!" Naruto had said in the meantime trying to catch up to them.

The 3rd hokage had taken them to his private area, it was filled with scrolls and weighted material. Other then that was the forbidden jutsus and the legendary scroll which the yodaime had used to seal up the kyuubi.

"Well, now that we are here, let me se how strong each of you are in the meantime." Sarutobi had said." Ah yes, and Naruto I have a secret to tell you, but if you would like you could tell you friends afterwards alright? When your ready come with me. Girls, I would like you to wait her for a little please."

Naruto had nodded and walked with Sarutobi to a secluded area. "Hey Sarutobi? Why did you want to talk to me for?"

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, I believe you should already know the hatred bearing from the villagers and how you are called a demon. Let me tell you the real truth about this alright? Ok, now you know that the village of konoha was attacked by the most powerful youma Kyuubi remember naruto?"

Naruto had nodded to the comment and added on from what he had said.

"Yeah!! And then there was that awesome yodaime, who killed the youma by sealing it into himself killing it when he had died!"

"Yes Naruto, you are correct to a certain extent, the yodaime was powerful alright. More that one way, he had to seal the youma, at first he had planned to seal it within himself, but seeing that the death god was unsatisfied with the sealing into himself, he had to sacrifice a baby. As you know he could not trust anyone else to seal it within so you should be able to guess who he sealed it into"

"me? I see, so he sealed it into me. He knew it would be hell for me yet he had still done it…Even though I was his son, I guess it would make sense. I'm going to make the yodaime proud of me, I might not protect the villagers, but I will make sure that Konoha will always be safe no matter what!"

"Yes Naruto, that's a good decision you have made, I believe we should be getting back, I know the girls won't be that patient for us to get back you know." _Yodaime, I believe that child of yours will grow up for the better of Konoha. I am sorry he will not respect all like the villagers, but he grows up and you name and will protect us all someday. _

After talking to each other they had decided it was about time that they should go back to girls to start their training. When they arrived they saw them taking a nap for a little so they decided they would try to wake them up without them becoming that grumpy.

"hey hinata-chan, tenten-chan, wake up…" Naruto said as he was slightly pushing a little to wake them up.

When he was doing that, both hinata and tenten latched on to naruto's arm and stood up leaning on him. They were still sleeping but it looked like they were a little more comfortable at that moment.

Suddenly they were opening their eyes and unlatched from naruto as they yawned. As their eyes fully opened, they saw the hokage yet naruto was kind of looking red. Naruto of course was kind of feeling awkward from that moment, but then again, they were his friends so he would ignore it for the time being that was.

"well, I guess since were all awake now let us start our training, but first of all I must give an examination to each of you" Sarutobi said with a smile after seeing what happened before. "Now, this is so you take in the right amount of weight when you start, just because one progresses in strength faster does not mean he will be better. Now take off all your clothing except for those dealing with private areas. And lastly, Naruto do you wish to tell them your secret?"

All three of them were blushing a little even though they were still young, but then started to become curious after Sarutobi had said something about Naruto's secret.

Naruto had then just decided to say it all in one phrase to get it over with.

"Well, I'm Kyuubi's container, yup that's my secret!" Naruto saying it so bluntly and easily that Sarutobi not only was shocked by what naruto had said but fell on the floor anime style as well.

"Ano…wasn't Kyuubi killed when the yodaime sealed him into himself?" Hinata said a little worried.

"Yeah!! Don't die, he killed the Kyuubi" Tenten said. "but on the other hand, there has never been a day where you have lied before… so it must be true…why?"

"You must hate me now don't you…once I found out about it I was surprised as well, but it doesn't mean I'm a demon as well!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, no matter how different you are, Naruto will always be naruto." Both Hinata and tenten said grinning a little.

"thanks girls…this is one of the best days I've ever had…" Naruto was sniffling a little but sucked it in ever since his vow never to cry again. "So what are we waiting for LETS TRAIN!!!" Naruto then gave away his foxy grin.

They were pretty embarrassed saying that most of their skin was red from blushing when they took their clothing off, but after a minute of two. They had zoomed to put back on all their clothing.

"Hmmm… This will come out amusing if I say so myself. Naruto come here for a moment, you will be first! I shall give you about 10 lbs weights all over your body, by a year you should be able to get 50 lbs all over. For some reason you stamina and strength shows from how you act, ok next! Hinata…hmmm… your not that strong yet your mental knowledge is quite high. You chakra control should be well enough but I can not start you off very high so maybe you should have maybe 5 lbs on your arms and legs. And you will have 1/5 of a lb on each of your fingers for it will help with your Jyuuken (gentle fists). And lastly Tenten, you have quite a bit of speed in your fingers. I would thick that is right since your favorite things are weapons. I think maybe the same thing as hinata would do except for that on each of your fingers will have 1/2 lb weights. Ok now that I have given you weights, we have a year to train before Naruto will leave so let us get as much done as possible. Now do as many push-ups as you can for 5 minutes. Now the same thing but sit-ups. Now pull-ups!! Now that your done with this, maybe you should take a couple laps around this place in order to catch some breath.

Naruto, tenten, and hinata were pretty much exhausted from all that exercise. Well, it was more like tenten and Hinata, Naruto was still jumpy and ready to keep going for some reason.

"Hey hokage-sama, this is too easy for me you know? Make this a little harder for me alright??"

"Naruto, how do you still have stamina…I checked your status and you should be tired, maybe it was from your over existent determination. I guess in order for you to get tired we must get you some more weights on, now come with me! I think I will increase your weights 2x. Now that should total for about 200 lbs." _How does he do this, 200 lbs, that almost half of what maito guy wears and he's a taijutsu master! Maybe the Kyuubi is helping him a little more then I thought, he will truly become powerful_ "Ok Naruto, you can go back now."

Naruto now with his new weights was struggling to get back to hinata and tenten. By the time he got back he was also exhausted just like they were. After a couple minutes of rest they decided to continue for some jutsus.

"Hmmm, hinata you can use your Byakugan right?"

Hinata nodded as she activated it on the spot.

"Yes, that is perfect, I believe your Jyuuken will do well with fire jutsus. They are usually pretty hard to control, but since you have almost top notched chakra control I can teach you some pretty powerful jutsus, learn these on at a time. Start with some of the lowest forms ok? Later get to things like Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu, also when you think your ready there is also Katon: karyuu endan, Katon: housenka no jutsu, and katon: ryuuka no jutsu."

After saying what he was going to teach her, he passed her 5 scrolls to her to learn. Not all of them were actually jutsus, but it also explained things like how to channel fire into each body part just like using a chakra enhanced hit.

"Hmmm…Tenten, even though you are powerful with weapons, your mediocre with your ninjutsus and aren't faring too well with your genjutsus either, but I do believe wind would do you well for the moment. Since you do not have as much chakra control or chakra, I still believe that a good element for you would be wind. It can improve your weapons speed increasingly, also it might help you with your chakra control, it may not be as hard as things like lightning and fire, but it is still tough to get the first time. These scrolls may help you on your control of chakra, so please try these as you will."

Tenten then receives about 3 scrolls as she closely examines each one hoping to grow stronger as well.

"And last but not least, Naruto. For you, you receive nothing."

"NANI!!" Naruto yelled

"Well from what I remember, you looked at our forbidden scroll and even learned a bit of them am I right?"

"well yeah, but still!! That's unfair!!!"

"Well then, ill give you two things then!"

"oh well, its better then nothing I guess"

"the first thing is this huge scroll, it contains the justu only known by 2 people in the world and can not be copied by the sharingan. It is the Rasengan, even though a wind technique, it took even the 4th hokage 3 years to master, I hope you fare well with it. And the last thing I said was much harder to do. Naruto come over here."

When naruto walked up to the hokage, the hokage then suddenly put up an extremely large amount of seals and hit naruto strait in the head. Naruto would have said what the hell was that for but he blanked out and appeared in some sewers.

"Damn where the hell am I now?"

"your in your mind where we will talk to the Kyuubi"

"ahhh I se-WAH!!! When did you get here??"

"I entered as well so we may negotiate with the kyuubi, he won't probably accept training you the first time I will tell you that."

They then walked forward through the sewers as they saw a huge cage with a paper seal right in the middle

**Foolish boy, you dare come back to me after what your bastard of a father did to me? And even more, you have brought his sensei's sensei as well. What do you plan to gain by coming here?**

"damnit you stupid furball!! You better listen to me and listen good. I control my own body you hear?!?" Naruto said

"We are sorry to make your acquaintance Kyuubi but I have come to require and ask one thing to you, will you aid in training up Naruto throughout his life?"

**Can you fix this seal first so I may talk to him? Boy touch this seal now!**

Not much after Naruto had gone up and touched the seal. Not much after did it change, Its kanji had changed quite a bit from two to one word.

**Yes, I will train the boy and I readjusted it so I may talk to him whenever now LEAVE!**

Soon after did Naruto and Sarutobi get pushed right out back to reality. But there was one thing that kept Sarutobi thinking right after getting pushed out of naruto's mind, how come the Kyuubi agreed to the matter so quickly, was it because of what happened to him… he tried to figure it out but after a little he decided to leave it be for the little.

Author notes- Hmmmm… do you think I am making them a little too powerful? I mean they are getting trained by the hokage, hes got to have tons of stuff or something!! Im gonna make sure that they won't be too powerful all the time at least, well more powerful then the genins at least!! evil smile I was thinking a little, just for fun should I add another girl for naruto just for fun, when their like 12 or something hahahaha. The next chapter will zoom to Jiraiya at the least, unless you want to see kyuubi train naruto or something!! And also, NARUTO WILL NOT MASTER THE RASENGAN!!! Well not until like sometime desperate will I allow him to.


	4. training : kyuubi style

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : errrr…yeah, I noticed to how "anyways" isn't a word. Lol, well it is slang and that such, but my writing just expresses how I try to say things. Im going to add Kyuubi's training in this one, I guess since I 1st of all left it in a little saying how kyuubi agreed to the conditions to fast. Ehhhh… I'm still going to go on and do hinnaruten for now. Later on I probably will split it to a naruten or naruhina, but that probably won't happen till like **much** later on being…hmmm…I'll decide when my brain tells me something. Writer's block doesn't really occur much to me, mostly it's the part in where I have to think up of words to express what I want to say in the first place hahahaha.

Anyways I have a question, should I shorten my author notes?

A) yes, it's too long and clumped up B) dude you need to learn that anyways is not a word C) its perfect the way it is D) shorten it up a little or E) YOU GOT SERVED!

I felt like doing that so on with the actual story!!!

Chapter 4: training : Kyuubi style

After Sarutobi had finished talking to the great youma, both Naruto and he went back to join the others as they were training profoundly on the jutsus that the hokage had given them to practice and master throughout the training sessions.

"Hello hokage-sama and naruto-kun." Hinata said

"Hey Naruto-kun!! Hey Hokage-sama!! What was taking you so long while we were training?" tenten said

"We were talking the the lazy furball during his little slumber party. He's going to be training me like hell soon!! If he was like 100 times stronger then the 4th hokage, just wait till you see how strong I'm going to be when he trains me!" Naruto said

**Hey brat, start treating me with more respect or I'm not just going to make your training to get you stronger but to make it a living hell. And believe me, I can easily make it a living hell for you. Call me Kyuubi-sensei as well, I at least deserve that much saying I'm living in a total idiots body! **

"you were talking to the Kyuubi!!! Are you insane!!! At least it went well and your getting trained by him." Tenten had said and Hinata was thinking the same thing not really wanting to vocal what she wanted to say.

After all, Hinata was shy.

"Yeah!! Even though that bastards going to make it a living hell for me, I'm going to become so strong I can support Konoha without sweating."

"Hinata, isn't it about time you hurry along home? The Hyuugas are not very happy about members not doing things in absolute perfection." Sarutobi said.

"Ahhh.. sorry, thank you for the training I must be running home"

"me too! My parents know nothing of what I am doing, they think I'm going to pick up flowers and that such with Sakura and Ino. I would rather be with Hinata and Naruto-kun though but I must rush home as well, its almost dark!"

From there on both of the girls were rushing home to make sure they would not be caught during their run home by their parents or guardians.

--Hinata's Pov—

_yes I'm almost home, How am I supposed to get past my parents? They are the most powerful hyuuga's of all! I must try though, if I don't then all training with naruto-kun would be in vain!_

Hinata then was trying to get into her room without being seen. Since the Hyuuga household was so large, she was never caught in any way as she was getting into the house. Then she walked into her room—

--Tenten's Pov—

_I know I'm going to be great! With people like the great hokage-sama and Naruto-kun, I will become as powerful as Tsunade-sama. I will prove to all that I will become one of the greatest kunoichis and that women can be just as powerful as men!_

Tenten then walked into her own household quickly dodging every trap in her house getting to her room while maintaining her cool as she go up the stairs. Then once she reached all the way up the stair's suddenly she saw—

--Back to hinata's Pov—

Once getting into her won room she saw her father sitting right in from of her!! She wondered as she was walking to him and kneeling down how he even noticed that she was going to be there soon. She knew he couldn't have seen her, could he?

"Hello Hinata, how many times have I told you not to associate with that boy. He is not good for your health in being a true heir to the hyuuga household and you know that."

"But father, he has done nothing wrong to deserve the treatment everyone else was giving him. I was training in the meantime so I could prove myself worthy as well though!"

"Enough of this, I know you might have been training, but I am telling you now never to see him again!"

"Just because he has the great youma inside him does not mean he is the youma himself. He is merely a contained after all. Please let me still train with him." Hinata was pleading at this moment"

"How did you find out about the Kyuubi, no one should have known about this, especially the young ones. Since you already know, I have no choice but to have you prove yourself worthy to the heir, if you fail, you will stay here from now on and continue learning the gentle fist, if you succeed. Then you shall be able to choose as you will and I will also train you in the Gentle Fists in the meantime as well."

"Thank you father, I will prove I am not as weak as before"

"Yes, now you will battle against your cousin Neji, if you are able to give a decent fight upon him, you win."

--back to tentens pov—

"hello tenten, why are you back so late today? The sun has just gone down you know, were you hanging out at sakura's house again?"

_damn…how did they know that I was back at home, I know I was careful enough not to step on any traps, but how did they notice??_

"No, I didn't stay at Sakura's house this time, I was talking to hinata as we were hanging out nearby. That was probably why if you called sakura's house they would say I was never there."

_Nice one! That is sure to cover myself up, It was in a way the truth too. So I can't tell myself I lied!_

"I bet you are wondering how we knew you can come in. Well, if you saw beneath the wire trick to be a 2nd invisible one. You might not have seen the 20 other layers beneath those, we are weapon masters for a reason you know" the mom said

"Yes, now I bet you are getting a little sleepy, maybe you should take a rest for now, good night tenten. Sweet dreams" the father said before they all went to bed.

--Back to hinata's Pov--

"Against Neji, you know I won't win…_I must try though, for naruto-kun! I know he would never give up if in my position!..._But I will try though!" Hinata said

Her father was actually quite impressed that the so called demon actually helped her gain some of the confidence she needed quite bad for a while now. He now had to decide whether to allow her to be near him now or to continue to prevent her, but he was a good influence more then a bad one.

He then decided that depending on how she battled against Neji if she should be allowed to stay near the child or not.

"Ok, You shall face Neji first thing in the morning, prepare and get ready for it. Once it starts, you can either forfeit the match, or lose"

"I will not lose father, and I shall never forfeit. Watch me tomorrow and I shall impress you."

_Father throughout my training, I have been able to go 2 hard fire jutsus. I can also transmit fire through my hand in gentle fist, I shall prove I can beat neji. I may not have mastered them fully without taking away at least a lot of chakra, but I will try my best. For Naruto-kun!!!_

After saying that for herself, she took off her clothing and took a shower. After finishing she brushed her teeth and fell strait to sleep. (Hey a girls got to have good hygiene right?? especially being in a prestigious family)

--now finally to Naruto!!!—

"Hey Sarutobi, I'm going to go now ok?"

"Have fun naruto, I hope you have a safe trip alright?"

"Yeah yeah… laters"

After that naruto had started to head home, but first he decided he was hungry for some ramen, so what better then to eat at his favorite place?

"Hey ojou-san, can I get a extra large miso ramen?" Naruto said

"Coming right up, for every bowl after 20 is free ok naruto so eat up!" the owner said

"hey naruto, could you stand please? Your kind of breaking the chair." Ayame (the owners daughter) said

"oh yeah!! Hahaha I forgot about my weighted clothing, hmmm alright I guess I'll stand!" naruto said

**hey brat, go to one of the training areas after, you are not only going to get 3 hours of sleep a day and the rest is training. And im starting now so finish this up and we start.**

_NANI! That's just hell…I knew you were going to punish me somehow but that's just cruel!_

**I know it is cruel and that is why I do it. Now hurry up before I give you a migraine!**

Naruto then hurried up eating only 16 bowls in fear of Kyuubi doing something horrible to him. He then decided to go to a secluded area being in a random training area.

**Good now make a Kage bushin so I may have an acceptable host to start training you as is.**

"Fine, fine…KAGE BUSHIN!" suddenly an odd looking bushin came out. Instead of popping out a complete replica of naruto, out came out was a kitsume.

"Ehh…? You're a girl kyuubi?"

**Yes now that you have found out. It will not make training any easier for you as well though, now I am going to enhance those weights of yours, that hokage is going too easy on you. I'm adding 10 tons to each one**

After she had done that, naruto suddenly fell to the floor incapable of even getting up or moving an inch.

"What the hell are you trying to do, I can't move at all in this damn this, plus my chakra isn't even functioning properly in this!"

**of course it doesn't, I'm making it so it cancels out all chakra that you use to help you carry the suit. You may only use chakra to use jutsus, but about the part where you cannot move. I have a solution for that one, you know, they say that fear is quite a good motivation.**

Once the Kyuubi had said that, she was about to kick Naruto in his jewels, but then he suddenly moved out of the way miraculously.

"What the hell!! Are you trying to kill me now as well, wait I moved!!!"

**yes you have moved, now we shall continue this for 5 hours until you have gotten used to this and I will teach you some genjustus and ninjutsus. Then you shall go to sleep from there on. The hokage should be teaching you taijutsu soon so that shouldn't be a worry, but make up you own style. It's no fun if you use a common style of taijutsu and it is not worth my effort of seeing.**

"damn your really working me out like hell aren't you. But why did you agree so quickly to the hokages request?" Naruto asked

**I'll give you reasons for agreeing to it. 1) I don't want to look bad in front of others if my carrier sucks and is stupid. 2) because your father had beaten me in a way that was fair in square in a way. Now that I'm done here are the rules that I want you to know. 1) you must kill enemies and not spare them without a good reason. 2) from now on when your sleeping I'm going to stuff in knowledge into you like some tactics of which you have none. And 3) you better not make any mistakes that will put you in a bad position!**

And so Naruto's training with kyuubi was going on and on for quite a while which seemed like years to naruto. Naruto then later on went to sleep as to wait for the next day to happen. His life was like hell now even though he was increasingly growing stronger at an alarming rate now since even during sleeping he was gaining knowledge.

Then the next day came where quite an interesting thing was going to happen at the hyuuga household. It was the battle against Hinata vs Neji. It was one for pride and rights.

Author notes- ok theres another chapter done! I'm like prolonging the time it takes for naruto to go off to Jiraiya haha, well it doesn't matter much I guess! As long as it does happen!! Please R&R!!! my grammer isn't too great and that such so I would at least need some help. And the girls did get caught by their parents!!! Well even though tenten got it easier then hinata but they did!! Added naruto's training as well…won't tell you what he learns though! He will use it when he desperately needs to though. (also because I haven't thought up of what to call them!) I also don't really know Japanese and wondering how ppl get all those really cool ninjutsus to say in their fanfictions. If you know please tell me where to find them!!!


	5. Hinata VS Neji

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : bleeeeeeeh, well ppl still didn't answer the part on where if my notes are too long, but I take it that I can write as long as I want it! In this I'm probably going to have hinata's battle in this and I WILL!! Get the next chapter with Jiraiya!!! I think at least…

This story hasn't really been that angst now has it. Oh well… Won't mind right? unless you truly mind that, I can make it at least a little more angst lol. I want to thank all the people who gave me reviews though!

Chapter 5: Hinata V.S Neji

Hinata had woken up from her slumber, even though she was a little worried and had stayed up until one a.m. She was at least confident she would be able to take on Neji on a one on one battle. She had feared this day for 2 years now seeing that Neji had been one of the most powerful hyuuga.

Now though, she had a little confidence when she had met Naruto, he had given her confidence and the right to believe in herself. What she would have gave for him just to be there cheering her on during the battle.

Now she was walking to the designated platform where she was supposed to go against Neji. It at least wasn't in the Hyuuga household where room was limited, now she observed her surroundings as she walked.

All the Hyuugas were there to see this anticipated battle of Neji and Hinata, they all knew Neji was going to win, but they were going to cheer for hinata. Hinata was actually well known in the Hyuuga house, only maybe her father and a bit of others did not appreciate Hinata.

They were mostly worried because Hinata was not a fighter by heart and would bring disgrace to the household. They thought she would always be weak even if she somehow might have made it to the rank of a genin.

The others though treated Hinata like a true heir should have been. It was mostly because of her kindness to everyone including the servants. She had always done the chores so that servants could take time off, She even cooked as much food just for one of the hyuugas birthday even if they were part of the weaker branch.

For that they decided they should give Hinata encouragement for her battle with Neji was going to be hard on her.

"You have come Hinata, your battle with neji has been predetermined for today. Do you best and don't get yourself killed, Hanabi still isn't old enough to take your place and Neji is part of a lower branch" Hiashi said.

"Yes father, I will do my best and I know that I shall not die against my cousin Neji."

"Ok, good luck, for I believe you shall need this more then anyone else in a battle…Begin"

"**Byakugan!!** Hinata, there is no point in this battle, forfeit now. Everyone has a destiny in this world and yours unfortunately is to be a failure. You shall never be a match for me, I can see strait into your thoughts." Neji said

"cousin Neji…I know I am a failure, but that will not prevent me from doing my best. I may never be a match for you, but I can keep trying until I become one at least." Hinata had said this before activating her byakugan as well.

"Very well, you have been warned and I hope you do not regret your decisions, I wish you luck." Neji said as the true battle actually begun.

Hinata took the first thrust as she tried to hit his chakra points (tentiticus?? Or something please tell me, its important ) near his arms trying to immobilize it so he could not use it to deactivate hers when using the gentle fist.

As neji had had saw everything that was coming, he had sideswiped her hand until there was an opening right near the leg where he struck it. Hinata tried to block it but then Neji had switched strait from one of the legs to the other.

Hinata then was fooled by neji and right after hitting one leg closed the chakra on the other. Hinata was now fighting now only to rely on her hands to battle. She was not doing to well and they had only begun, she was losing confidence gradually though when each strike was hitting.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!! I know you can do better then that, show him what your made of!!" a mysterious voice said.

Hinata knew this sound was so familiar and glanced for a moment still defending against neji to see that it was really Naruto that was cheering her on. Suddenly she had a power boost and tried harder then before.

"Too late hinata-san, that small glance will be your downfall, for this technique I have learned from Hiashi will take you down, you are in my divination range…" Neji said.

Right after that he went into a position of the 64 hakke. He then started blows at Hinata that were quick enough that it was tough to dodge.

"I guess this is now the time I show some abilities I have learned Neji" Hinata said as the blows were coming in soon.

"6 hakk—damn…what the hell?" Neji said as his hand was slightly singed.

"Neji, this is my form of the gentle fist, since they are mostly the same, I call it the gentle burning fist." Hinata had said.

"Just because you have done that does not mean you can escape destiny, I will defeat you, for you cannot win" Neji said.

"Just cool it hot shot!! She's better then you think, just admit it damnit!!" Naruto said

"Be quiet, this battle is only a one on one where silence is required alright? I don't know how you got in here, but unless you silence yourself I know how you are getting out." A Hyuuga said.

Naruto then went silent from that. Why he had gone more silent was more because he had not called him a demon and also that there was a hint of respect for him in his words. There was a hint because they respected him for booting Hinata's morale and she was doing well.

"let us go on Neji, out battle has not finished" Hinata said

They then went on with their battle, Neji however was having more trouble blocking against Hinata's hit because her hand somehow seemed like fire was burning right through it and hitting him.

Neji then tried to strike back at hinata. He then hit Hinata at the rest of her chakra points rendering her hits useless. Hinata was too tired to block it because of the weights she had on so she just took it in. In the end, Hinata had lost because she could not go on because her stamina could not hold out despite naruto's effort to get her to keep going.

"Winner, Neji!" Hiashi has said. "Hinata, you had a nice battle with Neji today. I truly believe now you have grown stronger, but next time you battle Neji will be stronger and faster. I believe you will too, here this is the scroll for the 64 hakke. It shall help you well. Also, take off your weights to make things fairer."

Neji then right after winning had his mouth drop to the floor once hearing that Hinata had weights on and that she lost because of lack of stamina. He then walked up to her and put up a hand. Hinata then shook his hand after and she left to the hokage's office after to train more in her fire ninjutsu.

Even though her ninjutsu was not perfected or used, her fire transmitted chakra had helped her avoid a quick defeat from the 64 hakke. She stood proud of herself as she walked for she gained her father's recognition from her battle.

Naruto was right there at the top as well as he then disappeared into the distance as he cheered Hinata on planning to catch up to her. The Hyuugas were amazed how Naruto suddenly disappeared out of nowhere.

In truth though, Naruto can't disappear, he just fell of the roof onto some bushes as he was trying to get off and catch up to Hinata. Even so, he was quite impressed as well on how hinata had done on her battle against her own cousin.

--at the hokage's tower—

Everyone was there at the training area except Naruto. They had waited for a couple minutes, eventually Hinata had wanted to tell them about her success and how Naruto had cheered her on as well.

"Naruto-kun had cheered me on to do my best, But I still lost though to Neji in the meantime though. He was quite powerful and I ran out of stamina"

"I see, that was quite impressive Hinata, you have grown much already and still are." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah nice battle Hinata, but where is Naruto? If he was watching you, shouldn't he have come alone with you?"

Suddenly Naruto had popped up from the door all dirty, his eyes were a little baggy as well. He hated as well the rules the Kyuubi gave him. He also wished this fox would give him a rest! He seemed to look like he was in a trance currently

**Oh Naruto-kun…I know what you are thinking, and for that…Your weight is to be multiplied by 5. Don't worry, I won't do the same things as I did beforehand, it will be even worse. I could tell you right now, but what fun would that be?**

_Curses… Just make sure im alive to see tomorrow…_

**That won't be a problem, once the pain comes, I can just heal you before you die and you will live to the next day. I just love this phrase, it suits well with what your doing currently. "no pain, no gain"**

_Yeah…but that pain your talking about is going to the extreme…_

**Well too bad, this is the Kyuubi your talking to, not some silly human. Farewell! **

The Kyuubi then gave him a kiss on the cheek before he broke out of the trance he was in.

"Damn…hey guys!!" Naruto said trying to look as cheery as possible without showing he was extremely grumpy currently from his training. _Damn Kyuubi…_

**I heard that, for that you get 2 hours of sleep now! **The Kyuubi then winked at Naruto and went silent again.

"Hey Naruto-kun, is it true that you really cheered Hinata on during her match today??" Tenten said with a tint of jealousy, not much though.

Naruto then nodded.

"Hello Naruto, today we will only be going over to learn the rest from your scrolls and to practice the ones you already know. I know you have it rough but I know you shall do well" Sarutobi said.

"Well, of course!!! I am going to become the next hokage, so you better be watching your position closely because I'm going to kick you right out!" Naruto said proudly

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said before they had started to train for the day.

When training had been over they had all went home, luckily without as many problems as the first time. Naruto however traveled to the farthest training area again as he made a kage bushin for Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi, is that really your name? You look a little too pretty to have such a vicious name"

**I thought you would have asked that someday, some other time I might give you my name, but for now, we go through training. I did not forget our little promise either about multiplying your weights by 5. **

"NANI!!! I just got these yesterday though and I'm not even used to them yet!! Curses..." Naruto had said as he suddenly fell to the ground from the impact of the weights.

**This is going to be fun, and for starters this hell is just beginning. I changed the set of the weights this time, not only preventing you from using chakra to help you hold it up, if you are not working out or running, your body will start to freeze. If you are about to die I will dispel it, but once your body temperature is back up we do this again.**

Naruto was not struggling to get up as his body was turning blue as well. He started to run a little wobbly as if he was drunk on sake, but due to his weights he was making foot prints on the ground.

This regular routine had continued for most of the year as the Kyuubi only made it harder on Naruto. True as it was that the Kyuubi had taking a liking in Naruto because he was the first one to make her laugh, she had hid it quite well because she was mostly having fun with the small torturing she was doing to naruto. His training was also for a purpose as well, the first one was just for pleasure of course. But the next ones were most likely to build up his elemental defense against ninjutsu.

Author notes- Yep theres the next chapter!! Yosh!! I have finally reached the amazing point of 10000 words. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday haha. I was pretty lazy and didn't feel like writing a lot. Even though, I might not write as much. I will try to get in a chapter maybe one every day or two. But because of incoming finals, yeah I'm in high school, I will have to delay a little maybe. I'm lazy though so I don't think I will delay that much. I still kinda wished you might have given me a site to find out ninjutsus, without finding them out, I can't really make Japanese ninjutsus. I know I could name them as English, but what fun would that be!! Thanks again for reading my little story and R&R!! I believe it will do me more good then harm haha


	6. the perverted hermit

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : wondering what the hell my summary means? Well, when the story enters, it shows naruto's path in destiny. And as we all know, he says he can control his own destiny. Yeah, well I couldn't think up of any summary anyway!! I guess I could change it if you really want me to… So sorry for the strange little opening… bah… everyones a critic hahahahahaha ;; Ah yes, Kyuubi isn't really part of the pairings. Its still just naruten and naruhina…Unless u reaaaallly want me to have kyuubi too. Lol that's kind of funny as well, a super old demon liking a boy still around 5 years old. Ehhh…well, an answer to another persons question, I asked beforehand if I was making them a little too powerful, they said it was fine so I just went on. Did you also know that when you are aging throughout your lifetime, when during the ages throughout 1-5 a person learns the most and easily. That is usually the best time for a person to start learning!! At least that's what they said in some realistic thingy I've read before haha. Thanks for the feedback though people!! They really help!! Yeah I think they were a little powerful too…but can't really change, what's done is done, and will happen will. One day can do a lot for you too!! Especially when the kyuubi is pulling the strings! I'm also sorry for not proofreading either…I'm not really the type who does that. I should though…but I don't really have that much time! Finals are coming up for me!!! (its an excuse ok?? O.O)

Chapter 6: the perverted hermit

A year had finally passed when Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata had started their training with the hokage. It was time that Naruto was to go with Jiraiya to travel around and be taught by the legendary sannin.

Naruto had anticipated this day for about 3 days now after the hokage had told him. He had done training with the Hokage now and also with the Kyuubi. Unfortunately for him, the Kyuubi will always stick with him and torture him each day in training as they go along.

From the Hokage, naruto had been given about 10 tons to wear. But that was also excluding all the weight the Kyuubi added. The kyuubi made him push his limits ove 300 making the weights heaviest as possible making things like 10 tons to 300 tons. (don't ask about it, I forgot how much a ton is so I'll just say it's a lot ahahahah)

Now Naruto had his bright orange jumpsuit as usual and hopped out of bed at about 7:00 A.M. He then charged all the way to the hokages office. Of course with much trouble…_Damn stupid Kyuubi…Now that my strength is strong enough not to notice things like weight changes, doesn't mean she should increase this things weight by 5 lbs every minute… I have to use chakra forever just to prevent cracking the floors…_

**Even though you do, this is still training! If you continue this you shall become hokage some day. I have taught you well havn't I? So I should at least deserve some respect for all the ninjustsu and genjutsu!! Plus your chakra control stinks, even with using your chakra almost everyday now, you haven't gotten a single bit better!**

_Yes…Kyuubi-sensei…Well, I did name my form of taijutsu after you! That should be enough to be called respecting you!_

**That is true in a way, but who the hell calls their taijutsu the "special fox style" while were at it lets get a new name for that. That name just plain stinks.**

_Fine! Always have to be a critic…how about secret fox style??_

**That the same except changing special with "SECRET"!! make it sound better. Actually, I'll name the style, call it…never mind, for actually making me try to name it, im going to make training harder for you!**

_I bet its because you can't find a name yourselves! snicker_

Kyuubi was going to say something different but by the time she was going to answer, he had just reached the hokage's office. Naruto had then walked in as the guards let him in. He may not be their favorite person, but if they did anything to him, the hokage would probably punish them.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sure you know what day is today right?" Sarutobi said

"Of course I do, I'm going to get a new sensei to teach me right? It was one of your students named Jiraiya, the toad hermit known for his toad summoning. Not only that but for his perverted ways of peeping on girls." Naruto said

"yes, that is correct, but how did you learn that naruto?" Sarutobi said

"well there has to be some advantages from having an old youma sealed in your stomache"

"Yes, I see…How has your chakra control been going. It should be pretty hard to control because of the mix in with yours and kyuubis. Even though the seal is supposed to let you absorb him, it would cause you to have trouble with your chakra control."

"So that's why I never was able to master all my techniques… I'm probably as strong as a chuunin right now. Because my ninjutsu and genjutsu are hard to control, mostly my taijutsu is what makes me as strong as a chuunin."

After a little while of them talking, Naruto then twitched a little, he smelled that Jiraiya was here. At least because of his perverted smell. Naruto was not a pervert himself though…he thinks.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama are you ready to go?" Naruto said

"Hmm? I guess you found me, quite a lad you trained there Sarutobi." Jiraiya said

"Yes, he is like a miniature Yodaime, but much more powerful in strength then he ever was." Sarutobi said.

"Hey brat, you ready to go? Were leaving today, you can only say bye to people that come our way that you want to. Other then that we are making a clean exit."

"Stupid Jiraiya…I'm not a brat!!! I'm going to call you ero-sennin from now on!"

"That is not a name for one with such power brat. You do know who your talking to right? I am the great Jiraiya, one of the—"

"yeah yeah, great sennin, known for his perverseness and for being the author of the famous series make out paradise."

Jiraiya then hmphed before they had made their leave for the exit. At the exit though were none other then Hinata and Tenten. They knew about Naruto's training in which he was going to leave and wanted to bid him farewell…They might have wanted to go with him, but then again might not be allowed to go.

"Hey brat, are these two your friends, if you want to say bye to them, you better hurry up and say it before we leave."

"Thanks Ero-sennin" Naruto said before running up to hinata and tenten, "Hey Hinata, hey Tenten. Well, I guess I'm going to be leaving soon. Train hard when I'm gone ok? I'll be sure to do my hardest.

"yes naruto-kun…I will always do my hardest for you…" Hinata said crying.

"Do you really have to go? Were going to miss you naruto-kun" Tenten said sobbing a little.

After that they charged on to naruto giving him one last hug before he left Konoha for 4 years.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" Naruto said trying to keep a strait face.

"You better be…" Tenten said.

"Ok naruto, it's best that we leave now alright? You will see them again, don't worry." Jiraiya said.

After a couple minutes naruto charged off crying as Jiraiya followed for a while. Tenten and Hinata were waving goodbye as they left before promising to each other that they were going to grow strong for Naruto.

Now naruto was slowing down to let Jiraiya finally catch up to him to tell where they were going to go from there on.

"Hey Jiraiya, sorry for running off on you there. So…where are we heading off to now?"

"Were probably going to start at sand country, they say that there is probably much we can learn there. We are going to travel the world alright Naruto, you better be prepared because unlike konoha, the outside world is cruel"

"Yeah, well I bet it can't be as cruel as what the Kyuubi does to me!! Shes just evil"

"You already know about the Kyuubi? Well I guess that saves the amount of time I need explaining. Lets stop and rest here. We went quite a distance you know, were already almost at the border of fire country. What has the Kyuubi been doing to you?"

"Well it's almost like pure hell just revised into a training method"

"Damn, that's not something I would like, that's for sure. Since were here let me teach you something, how about you start to learn the Rasengan. It was originally created by your father."

"Really?? Wow, can you show it to me?"

"sure naruto" Jiraiya said

Suddenly a bright green ball of chakra was forming from Jiraiya's hand that he had created. Jiraiya then pushed the ball all the way to a tree as the power it had amazed Naruto. It didn't just smash through the tree like a forward thrust, but it shattered every inside of it like it had incinerated.

"Holy crap!!! My dad created this? The yodaime must have been really powerful! I will become stronger then him though. I will make him proud and his sacrifice will not be in vain!!" Naruto said

"Yeah, it shouldn't be, this thing took him three years to create and master, but I must warn you naruto. Never will you use this in regular sparring, one touch can ruin a person for life from this thing. Only use it when your friends are in trouble or that it is life endangering." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah yeah, I get the point, now tell me how to learn this!!!"

As Naruto said that quite a lot of balloons were thrown at his face. It didn't hurt though because it was a balloon but the fact that it was thrown at him.

"ok what do I do now with this thing?" Naruto said

"Concentrate chakra into it, make sure it is entrapped into a ball and that the balloon does not pop. The key to this exercise is to make sure the chakra that you are using is in a swirling motion. Good luck ok? I'm going to go to that lake over there where those girls are playing around." Jiraiya snickered.

"Ewwww…Ero-sennin!!! Well thanks for the tips, I bet I will get this before you get back!!!"

After that Naruto had tried to gain chakra into the balloon, It was quite tough for him considering that his chakra control was close to nothing. At first he tried to gather chakra, but he pulled in too much and it exploded.

Next after that he put in too much at a single place creating a puncture in that spot. He tried to swirl the ball again and again without much success. After a while he got a little swirl in it before it started to explode again.

He tried again after that and the result of his first time had happened all over again, so he finally gave up and went to see Jiraiya.

"Hey ero-sennin, for some reason, I can't seem to get this right…" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto, hmmm…why don't you do some tree-climbing exercise? It might help you with your chakra control. From what I see, your chakra control's crap." Jiraiya said

"HEY!! My chakra controls not that bad!!! It just needs improvement…that's all!" naruto said.

"Yeah…right…" Jiraiya said

After that Jiraiya dragged him to the nearest tree near their camp that seemed to be the tallest.

"Now listen here boy, you are to focus your chakra onto your feet to climb this tree. You are not allowed to use your hands. Trees are usually one of the most delicate things, so chakra control is required. Usually, your feet are the hardest to insert chakra to so this will make this even tougher to do. Try until you make it to the top, then I will do one more chakra control exercise with you."

Naruto had tried it for the last couple of hours. After that Jiraiya had suggested they should return and start to sleep. Naruto, however had other plans as he went back out to continue training.

He did only get 2-3 hours a sleep now, he didn't even feel much after sleeping but was refreshed. _Must be the work of the Kyuubi…_

**Well, who else could have allowed you to not sleep as much? I don't think any jutsu would do that without any side effects, but you stink too much at chakra control to do it properly anyways. I won't do you any training today, consider yourself lucky for the next day I will make sure you get it. **

_shudders_

**But for now, practice on your chakra control, it should help you much more then learning new jutsus or adding more weight. Now do it before I change my mind!!**

Naruto then started continuing his training as Jiraiya, who currently wasn't really sleeping, watched. He then decided that Naruto should be able to do what he wants for now and decided to go back to sleep as Naruto continued training.

Author notes- WOW!!! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter haha!! Well I guess naruto is a little strong, but don't worry my brain is thinking and I already got at least some solutions!!! I think…lol. I'm sorry, Tenten and Hinata don't get to come along with Jiraiya and Naruto. Well they are going to go to suna now. I believe Naruto should be strong though since he does have a fox pushing his limits like hell you know? Also, he stinks at chakra control, so he deserves to at least be good in taijutsu if not really in ninjutsu. Think of it…another rock lee!! O.O hahahahahahaha. That's good. Well the akatsuki can still kick his butt at least. I think he's just about at the range of level of chuunin.


	7. entering hidden sand

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : Woot!!! Sorry for like a two day delay. I was studying really hard lately…god…Finals are getting me too worked up. I'm like a weird mix of shikamaru and Naruto…weird… Lazy, yet outgoing sometimes, and things are just way too troublesome… Hahahaha anyways thanks for the info on how much a ton is. I know I could have looked it up on the internet easily, so I guess I'll just leave it as it is anyway. Gosh, I'm like making naruto into one of those super saiyens from dbz haha. I think changing everything about the tons is just way too troublesome. So I guess I'll just forget about them for a little, I can easily put them to good use though. Should I make naruto into a pervert for fun by influence by Jiraiya haha? Well not too much but yeah!! Go peeping with Jiraiya or at least him editing the books!! Lol a little kid editing an adult book…funnnnny…. R&R ppl!! ;; dang I got burned a couple times… grammer, description, I have not time to do. No definite plot?? Well, that makes it more fun so I can change it as I go instead of sticking to one. No fun if it's a little too easily known I think, having none also means it can go forever meaning this story can last until when I want it to. Yes I just entered highschool, but that was a very biased opinion cries I jump a lot really? I guess I would have to keep that in mind, but I would probably just forget about it sometime…Thanks to everyone for reviewing me!! Good or bad, its all feedback.

Chapter 7: entering hidden sand

After they had woken up in the morning, they decided it was best that they should move off to Sand Country as soon as possible. Bugs were a problem for them mostly, well maybe not Jiraiya since he put up his own shield and bug spray, but more for naruto.

It seemed as though Suna had little resemblance as to of Konoha. Even though naruto knew none of them would be alike, they had nothing in common! In Suna, there were mostly desert and some oasis. The hidden village though, did not really have any borders or walls to defend themselves.

Instead, they have posted up many more sentries to patrol unlike Konoha. They were going to just walk right in without noticing themselves, but a sentry was now running torwards them with a kunai in hand.

"Halt, if you do not, we will consider you as intruders." The sand shinobi said

"You aren't the boss of me!!!" Naruto said

"Calm down brat, hello, may I go talk to the kazekage?" Jiraiya said

"First tell me who you are" The shinobi replied

"You really don't know?? Sad how you wouldn't even recognize my good looks. I am quite the charmer of the ladies you know." Jiraiya said

"Is that you Jiraiya-sama? As you may, go talk to the kazekage." The shinobi said

As Naruto and Jiraiya walked by him to go to the hokage's tower. The shinobi had asked to talk to Jiraiya privately for a few minutes. Naruto of course didn't want to wait, but decided to anyways since today was going pretty well still.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama, when are you going to publish make out paradise vol. 3? I can't wait until it comes!" The Shinobi whispered giggling a little

"Don't worry friend, I'm almost done with it. I'm trying to convert my friend here to help me! If he does books will come out much faster!"

"I wish you luck them, please publish fast!!! I love that book, but you left such a nasty cliffhanger expecially when ---"

"Yeah, don't worry I've got enough information to finish the book, but then I'm also making a movie for make out violence as well! I have to go back to my student now, so please take care and read my books! They are the funding of course" Jiraiya said with his perverted smile as he walked back to naruto.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Naruto said out loud.

"Nothing you should know about brat. Only adults are allowed." Jiraiya said

"What?!? Please tell me Jiraiya-sensei please?!?" Naruto starting to bow down to him out of pure curiousity.

"I give three conditions though if you want to know" Jiraiya said _Dang, I should have thought of this a while ago!! He's going to help me on my books now!! Ahahhaha!!!_

"Fine, deal!! Just tell me already." Naruto said as he was anxious to know what Jiraiya was about to say.

"Ok, we were talking about my newest volume of make out paradise, but now that you know, you have now three things you must do for me." Jiraiya said now with a really sadistic grin on him.

Naruto was now cowering away a little as he was about to be told what Jiraiya wanted him to do. He was also a little pissed on how he had fooled him to ask about his dumb perverted book.

"1) you are now the editor of every single one of my upcoming books!"

After hearing that, Naruto's mouth dropped dead to the floor as he heard what was only part of his nightmares. "NANI!!!!!!" it echoes and he holds his head

"You head me right, now for the second condition. I've always been wondering… Is the kyuubi a guy or a girl." Jiraiya said with a perverted look now, not like he almost never did anyways.

"ummm…girl…why did you ask a-anyways…" Naruto said.

"now for my third condition…in your dreams, I know you have them. Dream about anything…special??" Jiraiya said

Naruto blushed so hard that it was as bad as Hinata's. Jiraiya was now laughing so bad he couldn't get off the ground. _Hahaha…maybe…hahahahahah…this kid could… hahah … be a pervert…HAHAHAHAHAHAH…too…_

After quite a bit of laughing by Jiraiya, they had finally parted to the hokage's tower. Naruto though, was still quite red even until they had arrived at the tower. Even though he had become his editor though, which was pure hell to him, Jiraiya made him think about Hinata and Tenten which he left behind. Things he had asked himself though was that if they would even remember him when he returned. He decided then that he would think of it after he had gotten back and that he would be able to live on as long as people acknowledged him. He had then zoned back in after a while when Jiraiya bashed him on the head for not being polite to the Kazekage.

"Naruto, were in the presence of the Kazekage, do you have no respect at all?" Jiraiya said

"gomen gomen…Kazekage I was in deep though then. Please go on with what you were saying." Naruto said

"We were not saying anything yet naruto" The kazekage said.

"Oh, I knew that!!" Naruto said.

"Baka…anyways Kazekage, may I have Naruto stay here for about 5 months as I leave? I want him to stay in each country at least more then a month so he can absorb all that he can." Jiraiya said.

"Alright, only on one condition though Jiraiya, may I have the privelidge to have the special edition for the next volume of make out paradise?" The kazekaze said. (they are now speaking privately to each other as Naruto was just standing around doing nothing)

"Of course you can, you are my friend, only which my editor here has to read it first and correct all of my errors"

"Isn't he a little young to be one? He is barely 6 in a half yet. Oh well, please do as you wish and I will train naruto to know out jutsus well. Anything we must know before you leave?"

"Yes, Naruto has the ability of learning how to use a jutsu very quickly. The only justsu he has not been able to learn yet is his father's jutsu. Just let him go to the scroll room where each jutsu is placed and he will be able to use them in 5 months I bet."

"Wow, quite a child you have there. We will be sure he will be trained well. How can he learn jutsus so fast though, its abnormal. That can't be all to it right?"

"Of course, even though with the capability of learning the jutsus, he has not the chakra control to use it. He may someday be able to use it in a powerful form, but it may take many years before his chakra control is perfected. Once that happens will he truly be a force to be reckoned with. So try to improve his chakra control as well when I'm gone, you will not be able to notice much difference during the 5 months compared to a regular person but he does slowly." Jiraiya said. "And even though his bloodline limit is quite odd in a way. He does have one as well. I will teach him about it when I come back and leave with him. Also tell him that when I'm gone he should practice his Rasengan and that this is not Konoha.

"Ransengan?!? Do you know how dangerous of a technique to teach him??" the kaze kage had said. But he was too late as Jiraiya had already left in quite a hurry.

"Ehh…Why did ero-sennin leave so quickly?? More importantly why was I left behind?" Naruto said.

"That is because you will be staying at hidden sand from now on for 5 months. After that Jiraiya will return, he also says you should practice on your rasengan and this place is different then Konoha." The kazekage said.

"Really, so I should be ok…Then lets go!! I can't wait to learn new things here." Naruto said.

"Another request from Jiraiya as well, I'm going to take you to the scroll library for 3 hours each day from now on. You can soak in as much as you want or can. And also, travel as you will and enjoy your stay. As of now though, you are now a sand shinobi. This may be temporary but have it as a pass in this area. You may use the library later so do what you want, train, talk to people, eat. Yes you would need money as well. Here I will give you quite a bit of money so you can survive. Come back tomorrow anytime to go into the library."

"Thanks Kage-sama, I'm going to learn so much now!! I've always wanted to check this place out and now I can! I know I stink at chakra control, is there anyway that you can help me with this?"

"When you are out on the desert, sand is always abundant and is easily moved. When you want to train with chakra, when on the ground lift yourself up with the sand. To use a single about of chakra and as little as possible on each grain. Since it is not strong, too much pressure will easily destroy it. Each time you get used to get go to a higher level as the more amount of sand involved the harder it will become."

"Thanks Kage-sama!!! I'm going to go search around the village now!!" Naruto said before running off.

_Hmmm…now that you mention it I'm kind of hungry, I wonder if they have any food here like ramen…_

**Hey, didn't forget about me yet right? From now on I'm going to start making you practice your chakra control like hell. **

_How can you make it more hellish then regular training?_

**Now that you have asked, I do have ways, or I wouldn't be the Kyuubi would I? Laughs you just have to wait until I show you just how demonic I can be…**

_Kuso…This is going to suck…_

After that Naruto had ran off just searching around everywhere, and eventually found a noodle shop out in the open.

"Hey mister, can I have a miso ramen??"

"Hey look, there's somebody here to buy something. We haven't a customer in ages!" The owner said.

"Well, your in luck, I can support you shop with how much I eat, so can I have a miso ramen??" Naruto said

"Coming right up!!" The owner said quite cheerful as he finally had a customer in a long time.

After serving he was looking strait above his head to see just how many bowls the kid had actually eaten. 16 bowls by far. He was amused by the most and was always wondering just where he places all that food he eats.

"Wow!! I'm full! I havn't eaten much ever since ichikaru!!" as naruto had said this it had perked the owner's ear.

"Did you just said Ichikaru?? That is one of my rival shops, they say that he had a key customer there before he left. You must be him, I can see how you are his key customer. I have other rivals in every other country. Visit them as well, once you do we might invite you to one of our ramen contests we hold after much time, we will wait until you meet them all though." The owner said.

"Really!! SUGOI!!! I can't wait until I meet them all. A ramen contest…mmm…Ramen" Naruto said.

After he had furfilled his stomaches request, he decided to go visit the rest of the village until he had heard a song. For some reason, to him it was quite familiar to hear but he knew he had never known it before. So he had gone to see just who was playing the music.

Author notes- Ok, I made another chapter now. I'm sorry I can't really go and update faster. I finally have to really study though so throughout the weekend I will not update anymore. Maybe after a couple days again will I update. Also, Gaara will be in the next chapter so don't worry, but I'm going to make him different then in the manga. He won't be quite as creepy, but to me I would still consider him one of the coolest characters. Unless you really go against me changing him against the manga tell me. Other then that I will do as I please. Thanks for all your reviews though, R&R. Yes I do know Naruto being able to learn jutsus really fast is quite impossible. To be sure, I'm just doing this so I can have him use any jutsu I feel like him using during times of battle, or at least try that is… The ramen contest might be added as a fun sidestory if you want me to put it in. tell me though if you want it to. I probably won't have him pair up with temari either, sorry. 2 girls is good enough I think. They could get to be good friends though at least! Best I can do with them though. As I say again. Please R&R


	8. demon encounterings

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : Another of my delays, lol I'm really delaying now a days. I use to post one up a day, CURSE YOU FINALS!!! TT I'm studying soooo hard, I had a science test and I'm hoping I did well…Anywayz, I have been reading some feedback. I'm going to post the Ramen contest, "MUCH" later on. I'm not sure how long each place is going to be. I might just fast forward a little to each place I'm really sure I want to have a scene in. I like the akatsuki actually lol. I don't plan for naruto actually to join, but yeah. Of course I'll have encounters!!! I also am going to have sasuke later on with all the other genins when he returns. If I actually have the heart to make it that far at least. I'm sorry to a bunch of people though, I'm not really a fan of Sasuke and Sakura. Its just that Sasuke is kind of stuck up and when he ran away in the manga I didn't like him anymore. Sakura, well she's just too much of a fan of sasuke. Plus, she's always so mean to naruto…and naruto is so damn awesome! In the story I'm going to have gaara have the same personality and stuff, BUT I WANT TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING!!! So I gave him something, read and find out. If you really don't like it, I personally like it though haha, just tell me and I'll say it like got destroyed or something…

Chapter 8: Demon encounterings

Naruto had been attracted to this strange type of music. It sounded so familiar to him yet something in his mind was telling him it was never heard before. So he just walked over to where the music was playing.

When he had walked to where the music was, he had saw just some little boy about his age sitting on a rock playing the flute. It looked like he had a huge gourd on his back as well, but naruto decided he wouldn't press about it until after he met the boy.

"Hey, they music sounds familiar, where did you learn it from?" Naruto said

"W-who are you… Are you also trying to kill me?" the little boy said.

"Why would I even want to hurt you? Your just a boy just like me!"

"But then, why do all those bad men come after me. For some reason before they attack me they die…" the boy said.

"That's not right, at least you are still living until now! What's your name?"

"My names garra…my father said I was his ultimate weapon…telling me I held a great demon within me." Gaara said.

"Really? You have a demon too? So do I but it's a fox demon!" Naruto said

"You have a demon too? Were really alike, do you want to be friends?"

"I don't see why not, we are going to be great friends! By the way, what was that song?" Naruto said

"I'm not sure, for some reason the demon within me is always using it and after a while I had memorized in my head as well." Gaara said

"Its really nice, It makes yourself feel more calm as you listen to it…" Naruto said.

**Yes it does doesn't it? It is the song of the Youmas!! It was usually played by the sand demon Shukaku. He was a pretty nice person after a while…he must have been contained in that boy.**

_Why didn't you ever talk before?? And really? He was contained in that boy, that's pretty sad, he must have been hated just like me and had no friends until I came along…_

**I was asleep…Hmmm, it also seems he has no control of his own demon. His father was a fool, he had done a half complete copy of the shiki fuujin, its driving Shukaku insane. **

_Is there anyway to help Gaara? I really want to help him, is it possible Kyuubi?_

**Not with your crappy chakra control no, you're a disgrace to my own type of demon. I was known for my chakra control and my abilities to recover. You got my recovering down, but your chakra controls still crap. At least you're a fast learner…**

_Thanks for the complement…_

"So gaara, I've been wondering, has your demon ever went out of control yet?"

--Gaara Pov—

"It frightens me, whenever I go to sleep, it has the ability to take control over me. I have never gone to sleep before…"

**I sense Kyuubi in there…LET ME SEE HIM!!**

"Aghhhhh!!!" Gaara had then been getting a massive headache as the shukaku was trying to take over his mind. It was succeeding so far, but it took a couple minutes to have full control for a little while. Then Gaara had fallen asleep as shukaku had taken control enough to keep his human form.

**Kyuuubi…I can sense you within that body…GET OUT HERE NOW!!!**

--back to naruto pov—

After Shukaku had said that, Sand had popped up from all four side of naruto and was going to strike him. Naruto then decided that it might have been a good time to test his chakra control so he gathered chakra within the sand.

Just as he did that he never succeeded in lifting the sand, It had just exploded from sheer overload of chakra. Naruto then was flying through the air as more sand was going to try piercing him.

_Damn, I can't dodge this blow, its coming too fast!!_

**STUPID BOY!!! Did you already forget the basic principle of your own taijutsu?? **

_Oh yeah, use your opponents force against him, wise but…I forgot my other principle…_

Before he could think of it the sand had pierced right through his shoulder and thigh. It was bleeding pretty badly as he went down to one let.

**Kyuubi…you have grown weak, you are nothing compared to me and your container is even more worthless then my own! Shukaku said**

"Well Shukaku, screw you cause I'm getting Gaara back!!" Naruto said

_Hey Kyuubi, lend me some Chakra so I can show him how us men fight!! Wait I forgot, you're a girl!!!_

**BAKA!! Your already joking in a life death situation? Your going to get us killed, you better beat him or I'll show you a true meaning of hell in hell. If I'm going there your coming along with me too!**

_Fine fine…now that I think about it shouldn't I take of my weights too?_

**You just think about that now??? Are you a fool or just to dense to notice anything?**

After that Shukaku was laughing at Naruto as he saw him get up. He thought this fight was going to be so easy it was like twiddling his thumb.

Naruto was going to prove him wrong, he then started to take of his weights, his combined total of, well a whole lot of really heavy weights. It then made a crater which had surrounded both him and Shukaku as he started to glow all red.

**What the hell, how strong are you? And now your glowing red…Sorry kid, just because you have some weights and kyuubis chakra doesn't mean your going to win…**

"Hmmm, yeah your right, but let us get on with the show shall we Shukaku? Me and Kyuubi's been waiting…

Naruto then with newfound speed he was never able to try out until now dashed torwards the sand demon, with a clean hit torwards the face he was now being pushed back. Naruto after disappeared on him and kicked him from behind at his back up, then he completed his combo doing a backflip type of kick smashing his body back to the ground.

"Kyuubi style number one : speed combo"

Shukaku was then on the ground as he was trying to get up, from the looks of it, Gaara was not that powerful yet so shukaku wasn't either. He then got up somehow though with the help of his sand.

**Damn…that hurt…Your going to pay for that, nobody hurts me and gets away from it…**

Suddenly he started many seals that seemed to take forever to finish.

_**Hey BOY!!! Give me control now if you don't want to die!!! He's going to create and sand storm!**_

_Fine, just don't take too long…_

After that the Kyuubi had taken control of naruto and started charging at gaara as he started some seals of his own before the whole sand village was destroyed.

"Damnit…if I don't stop him soon, I guess I have to use that accursed technique as well…oh well… SHIKI FUUJIN : COMPLETION!" NarutoKyuubi said.

After that Gaara's seal had been under control and had stabilized. He had then fell unconscious as Naruto then was getting tired as well.

_Nice Kyuubi, we helped Gaara. Not bad for a girl you know._

**Shut up brat, I'm billions times stronger then you so you have no right to speak of it. Besides, good job to you too…**

_Did the Kyuubi just compliment me? Are you ok? Feeling sick or something?_

**Yeah I complemented you, that's the last one you'll hear, I'm going back to sleep and I'll tend to your wounds. Get your weights back on now.**

As naruto got all his weights back on was the time the shinobi actually arrived. Naruto was pretty pissed at that moment since he had no help what so ever against Gaara's demon. But then again he had sealed it so it shouldn't cause too much trouble anymore.

"Gaara…Gaara!!! Are you ok??" A girl with a huge fan said before she proceeded to Naruto. "What the hell did you do to him and why is there a seal around Gaara's previous seal? Tell me now or your ass is going to the next oblivion!"

"cough cough well, I had sealed his demon back up, but I'm really tired now, can I get into my apartment and rest now?"

After most people had heard that, there were murmurs around the crowd mostly how Naruto had actually gotten a seal around Gaara. Not even the jounins they had sent at him survived. They had then rushed Naruto to the Hospital just like they had done to Gaara.

Well mostly his siblings had done it but still, he had gone to the hospital as well. Naruto had complained about going to the hospital and said something about shots and how he feared them, but the people still had taken him there for actually succeeding to defeat the demon within Gaara.

Author notes- Ummmm… Yeah, I had a battle scene….great…I kind of wish I knew how to make up some Japanese techniques and stuff, but I have to stick with English I guess… I am so not creative when it comes to these things. That is why I had asked for some things to learn to do it for Japanese…I'll search again maybe I'll find it. But it does sound really corny for my Kyuubi combo thingy. Speed combo. Lol, sounds reallllly funny. But I like the style, actually very powerful in real life too! Its almost like a teaching of tai chi, using things as it goes along. Use the power against you for you. Use their own against themselves. It would probably be why it is so powerful. I like Flutes anyway. I always thought Gaara would look awesome if he had like a sort of flute to play along as well when he is like battling. Too bad when hes possessed he can't use it TT. I am probably going to right after skip quite a big of the months and get into the next place as soon as possible, and then the next. I don't plan for that much as I'm thinking of. Maybe Naruto becoming a pervert, How come I am obsessed with that, well It is mostly because I personally think it would be realllly funny If naruto did become one. He still has to edit the novels though hahahah. I plan to at least reach 20000 before I plan to start on another story. If this story proves to become even more successful then even I would think of (wish I don't have high expectations) I would keep going to 40000. So please R&R and until I finish my finals!!! Lol I have to include finals somewhere, spread the misery, and spread some stress relief.


	9. leaving Hidden Sand

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : Ummm…Do I really have to capitalize every single name? I know its proper writing to do so, but this is just a person who feels like writing to get stress away. I don't believe there is too much need to put in things like powerful words and good punctuation. I'm sorry if you don't like that but I do have to make time to write these, I mean they don't just pop up out of nowhere (be great if they did though ;;). I'm also sorry they don't act their age!! Lol, I'm not a person to disregard age, but in this one I never actually thought about it until it was brought up, so thanks for doing that! I'll be sure to remember it!

Chapter 9: Leaving Hidden Sand

Naruto had his eyes opening slowly, as he saw blurry figures around him. He saw a blurry figure of a person with a huge thing behind the back. He then though it must have been the sister of Gaara as he awoken from his slumber.

"You finally woke up, now can you explain what you did to my brother? Nobody has ever came even close to defeating him." The girl said.

"Yes, I sealed his demon into a more secure place. By the way, I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"My names Temari, I live with my two other siblings, Gaara and Kankuro. By the way, how did you even succeed in defeating my brother when he has a powerful demon living within himself?"

"Well, I don't like to say this to people, but since your brother also contains a demon I'll tell you it."

"Wait, You just said he "also" contains, would that mean you would have one to encaged within yourself?" Temari asked

"That was quick and fast. The demon which I hold within myself is none other then the great youma Kyuubi. Even though significantly more powerful then Shukaku, it still was a pain to beat him." Naruto said.

"You contain the Kyuubi? Well, that must explain how the 4th hokage died. I used common sense that if the 4th had destroyed the Kyuubi while killing himself, that would most likely be bogus. Thanks for telling me, and also for helping my brother. All three of us is in debt, now he can also sleep more peacefully at night."

"I'm about healthy now as it is, do you want to go visit Gaara? I mean, demons do have extraordinary healing rates, but mines a little faster then his since the Kyuubi had healing at a higher level."

"Ok, let us go" Temari said as they went off to visit Gaara

--Gaara's room—

After Naruto and Temari had talked they had went to visit Gaara who was currently still unconscious. Leaning on the wall next to him though was kankuro. He had a doll right next to him as he was fiddling with it most of the time until Naruto and Temari had entered the room.

"About time you finished talking, I was BORED!!!" Kankuro said earning himself a hit in the face by Temari.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt. I'm starting to believe that girls can be scary." Naruto said also earning himself a hit in the head.

"Boys…" Temari said before walking to gaara and placing her fan next to her.

"…be quiet…" Gaara said. " I'm trying to get some sleep for once…"

"Oy, gaara you're awake. Good to see you not insane!" Kankuro said before getting stopped by some sand.

"just because I sealed his demon doesn't mean he still can't use his techniques, so I would still watch it haha" Naruto said.

"Now you tell me…" Kankuro said sweat dropping a little as the sand was quite scary when you see it up close.

"Sigh, get a grip Kankuro, you do know Gaara has always been powerful and just because a demons been sealed doesn't make him less dangerous…" Temari said

"It just helped him control his demon, now if you mind can I get like a tour around Suna? It's a pretty awesome place and I want to get the whole tour before I leave in a couple months!!" Naruto said.

"ok…Temari…Kankuro…give my friend a tour…" Gaara said giving a slight glare at them.

After seeing the glare, they had rushed off with naruto to give him a tour around suna. It took quite a while since the Village was quite large and open. It was mostly spread out so things would have taken longer to get to each place.

"Hey naruto, thanks a lot for helping gaara. It seems like hes a lot calmer then he usually is" Temari said.

"That's calm?? I would really hate to see him angry!!" Naruto said as he laughed a bit.

"Just because you beat him once won't mean you can do it again brat" Kankuro said.

"Hey!! No one other then my sensei calls me brat!! And I won't even allow him to call me one!" Naruto said.

Then they just kept going on with the tour around. They then had taken Naruto to an apartment where he could stay for the months as they had to leave to go back and check up on Gaara.

"Wow, my newest friends turned out to be interesting dad! One of them even has a demon within them just like me!! It's just that I feel bad because that person who sealed Shukaku within Gaara didn't even maintain it well. He could have went insane, at least I helped him of it though. Tomorrows going to be a new day, I guess I should plan out my schedule for the rest of the months."

Naruto then started on his to do list as he went down. It first of all counted as of going to the scroll library to study on his jutsus and memorize it. That was the easy part for him, actually doing it was the hard part. Next he planned to focus on his chakra control each day with the method of controlling sand he was told. And lastly he would practice the jutsus he had and learned and try to get better at them.

Within the time though, he thought to himself, he would probably get to visit Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro on the way as well so he didn't bother adding it to his schedule. He then made more copies for each day he was going to have to make sure he completed each task. If he didn't complete it, it would defy his own nindo way.

Once he finished all his things, he had decided to go to sleep for a busy day tomorrow. He had woken up quite early the next day saying that mail was pretty loud for some reason. He had walked up to the door only to find one pakage and what it said gave him the shivers.

To: the editer of come come paradiseUzumaki Naruto

From: the writer of come come paradiseJiraiya

After he saw it, he slowly opened the package to see the newest volume of come come paradise. He sweat dropped as he now had to edit the book and publish it for Jiraiya, so he had grabbed it in a sluggish way.

As soon as he had read a few pages, his face turned red as he closed it.

_Curse you Jiraiya, I will get you for this…_

He then went on to open it again only to find a lot of errors. He probably assumed Jiraiya did it on purpose only to make sure he read each and every page carefully. He had read each page with a dark blush on his cheeks as he continued to read until a certain demon had enough with it.

**Kid, Get you face out of that book, I'm going to proofread it, its too mature for a person of your own age!**

_But…Its actually getting pretty interesting where… does… and…!!!_

**NOW!!! GIVE ME A KAGE BUUSHIN AND I'LL FINISH IT!!! And you go to your library…**

_Fine…you don't have to be so mean…but I'm already done proofreading, I guess all I have to do now is copy each text and publish it along with giving this copy to the kazekage._

**Next time, I'll proofread it, I will make sure of it that time.**

After that Naruto had went to the bookstore where he was planning to let it go out for Jiraiya as he was still doing what he had wanted to do.

"Hey bookstore manager, I'm here to give you the newest volume of come come paradise!" Naruto said

"Really…wait aren't you a little young to be doing this? But it says here that the editor is a boy name Uzumaki Naruto. Would that be you?"

"Well, who else would it be, and I'm going to have to go on sale here alright?"

"I've been waiting for this moment...I'll send your share of the profit to your apartment so you do whatever you want to..hee hee" The book Manager said as he slipped the book into his hand and started reading.

Not soon after in the bookstore did crowds start to surround there all waiting to buy the newest release. Naruto had then got out of there and went to the hokages office.

--Hokage Tower—

"Hey Kazekage!! This is the new come come paradise book you wanted right? It's the first one made and was proofread by me." Naruto said.

"Really, that's a first, a kid editing an adult book, oh well. Thanks a lot, tell Jiraiya that I give him my best regards!!!" The Kazekage said.

"Well, first of all, Jiraiya won't be back yet, and second is that I need to get to the library remember?"

"Fine…I guess I will have to delay for a little" The Kazekage said reluctantly as he got up to show Naruto to the scrolls library. "There you go, have fun!"

Naruto then gazed upon scroll after scroll as each of them contrained a jutsu or sand taijutsu. Naruto had started off with the taijutsu here as he was best in it and can utilize it onto his own personal taijutu.

He had then went on and started to practice his chakra control. Even though mostly shaky, he still kept trying over and over again. In time, he was at least not able to have the sand blow up from too much chakra as he felt that the day was over and he went to sleep.

The next day he found a bundle of money from his sales from the come come paradise book and many letters saying how the editor did remarkable well for his age and expected good things in the future. Naruto had blushed a little saying that they were complementing him on such a perverted book, but nodded it off and went back to the library.

He then continued his research as usual and schedule as well for a month or so before he went on to ninjutsus. Those were more harder for him, his amount of chakra almost always barged into his ninjutsus leaving to the ereason why most did not succeed. He continued as he learned more about how the seals for Doton jutsus worked and created a few set of his own as well.

During his time and last few months he had spent it either on chakra control or on hanging out with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. He mostly spent his time with Gaara though, his flute was quite soothing to his ear since his demon understood what the song really symbolized. Kankuro and Temari though just listened to the tune as Gaara played it though.

The letter then came to naruto that Jiraiya was finally coming back the next day and that Naruto should meet him at the entrance to leave the next day. The next day he had went with the sand sibling to the exit as he saw Jiraiya there waiting.

"Bye you guys, I'm going to miss you people" Naruto said

"Don't make this sadder then it already is, were going to see each other again don't worry" Temari said.

"yeah, were all friends and I still owe you something for that prank you pulled on my puppet!" Kankuro said.

"Thanks you guys, and Gaara, good luck controlling your demon from now on, and I hope you show some more emotion next time we meet." Naruto said

"We will meet again maybe in 6 years…when we are all genin for the Chuunin exams…for then good bye…"Gaara said.

Naruto then left them and went over to Jiraiya who had already started to leave onto the next village with naruto.

"So I see that you have made some friends there." Jiraiya said.

"Yup! I even met a person with a demon like me! He was pretty cool, his name was Gaara and his siblings were nice as well." Naruto said.

"Well, you will be seeing them again someday so we shouldn't fret about it, but how was my editing of my book doing?"

"Ummm…I don't think you should have done that Jiraiya, but it did go along well…" Naruto said sweatdropping a little as a Kage Buushin popped out of nowhere.

**JIRAIYA…how dare you try to pervert naruto's mind…I am part of him now and I don't need him thinking about those things currently…**

Jiraiya and Kyuubi then run off to the next village along with Naruto trying to catch up to them. It seems like the closest village from there would most likely be wave country.

Author notes- That's going to be my last update until the finals. So if you would please do, give me a whole bunch of reviews. I would enjoy it if it would include things like ideas of what to do next as of to come. Since I would not really have time to think about these things it would be helpful to me as I might be able to input it inside some other chapters. So please R&R soon as it will be a helpful thing for myself to know. (any ideas you have you can put in another review ;;) Finals are like a procrastination for me as it prevents me from updating, I laugh at that.


	10. misty exam

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

--note-- : Ok, I don't think people are listening too my notes that much so I shall make them into some fun short question answers, I've seen other people do it so I guess why not I try as well ;; Or at least answer to some questions that don't seem like questions.

Q: Naruto has a freaken ton of weights, and is basically an overload and he should be dead by that much.

A: I know how much a ton is, I answered this before and I decided not to press on with this matter saying that it was too troublesome to just change every chapter. I will say this though, just think of them as regular weights now I guess, really heavy. (I also didn't know until someone else told me)

Q: why not go more into detail?

A: cough cough that's a funny question, I had one review saying I exaggerated to much and now I'm not doing it enough. But I will put it into mind.

Q: Will naruto meet Inari, or haku and zabuza on the way?

A: if I answered this it wouldn't be a secret anymore, but you will find out which one they meet. But they will not meet inari, I mean he would be like a newborn when they get there so yeah.

Q: Naruto is 5 years old, he's cussing!!

A: really? I don't consider words like hell, damn, crap, sucks as bad words…I'm sorry if it is cussing for you, I will not use them, and well Naruto won't use them at least.

Q: Naruto was supposed to live with the kazekage!!!

A: oh…I knew that, just forgot…

Q: Why didn't you update sooner? You weren't studying for the finals!!! (my question)

A: ummm…cough cough yeah I was, hehehehe…sweatdrop I got lost in the road of life, yeah… but I did do ok in the finals though!!

Chapter 10: misty exam

poof

Naruto's Kage buushin finally died out after hours of running off to water country. It seems as though Kyuubis chasing after Jiraiya made them give the extra effort to get there Naruto assumed.

"pant pant how the hell did you keep up with us Naruto? I know Kyuubi could have caught me, but how did you have that much stamina??" Jiraiya said.

"Kyuubi didn't want to leave me behind so we shared the same chakra while we were running so I didn't get left behind" Naruto said grinning.

"And you're not even fazed at all…Naruto lets go into water country into their hidden village. I warn you now though Naruto, do not talk as much as you usually do." Jiraiya said.

"Why now Ero-sannin?" Naruto said

"This place is known for its silent assassination techniques, fast kills and almost all of them are short tempered." Jiraiya said

"Oh…I see…so they will try to kill me if I get to loud then" Naruto said.

"Yes, now keep that in mind as we enter" Jiraiya said

"I know, if they come at me, I'll kick all their butts anyway, chuunin, jounin, they can't take me!" Naruto said

"Yeah yeah…Let's go in already and visit their Mizukage this time again" Jiraiya said. _God…This kid is so loud! Maybe keeping him here will make him shut up for the time being since his life is going to be on the line. Hoo hoo…I bet the girls are just plain divined here as well! They have to have slender body, nice fair skin...They have to be that way to be an assassin. Perfect for the next novel! _

As they walked to the Mizukage's tower, the whole village completely silent most of the time. The only people who were talking were mostly Naruto. As they walked in through the doors of the tower, they went up to see the Mizukage, who was strangely not guarded by anyone.

"Hello, why have you come back Jiraiya…" The Mizukage said quietly

"This is on another request, can you train this young boy in the arts of assassinations and techniques. Also to be quiet too!" Jiraiya said emphasizing the last sentence

"Shut up Ero-sannin" Naruto said

"Intereasting boy…called you ero-sannin, what a fitting name…" Mizukage said "He shall be tested against one of my ninjas to see if he is worthy enough. If he survives, he learns, if he wins, I myself will teach him."

"REALLY!! Sugoi!! I can be as silent as the night, an assassin…" Naruto said.

"Also to be quiet as well…" Mizukage said "Jiraiya, I wish you to watch his battle, but you leave if he is to learn here. Having your reputation might get you killed…Sannin or not, no one can survive female assassins when their raged"

"sigh I guess your right. I was planning to get my inspiration on my newest novel here too!! I guess not." Jiraiya said

"Come with me…now…" Mizukage said.

The Mizukage then had Jiraiya and Naruto come with him to an open plain where he was planning on having Naruto go against his selected opponent. The opponent was on the other side with a mask on appearing to be a hunter-nin. He also had quite long hair going well with his white clothing.

"Now as this is Hidden Mist, there must always be mist, so I shall create it for you. **Kirigakure no jutsu!"** Mizukage said as a thick foggy mist surrounded the area. "Now naruto good luck in this battle, the odds are against you."

Naruto hearing this went into the mist where his opponent was, it was no good that he couldn't see his opponent and he would be doomed if he didn't think of something fast.

Out of nowhere came a swarm of needles at Naruto, he had tried to dodge them but ended up getting hit on his arms. Luckily it did not hit any vital points as the Kyuubi healed them for him as he pulled them out.

_Hey Kyuubi, I know foxes have a keen sense of smelling and hearing things, do you think you could increase it for me? If I cannot see him, then I will have to rely on my other senses._

**Smart, you actually thought of that, maybe your brighter then I thought you were. This will hurt for a minute or so, but it won't improve until then. So you have to hold on until then.**

_Thanks, only a minute, I can survive that…I think_

More needles came flying at Naruto and striking him out of nowhere. He then thought of something that might help him deflect the needles.

_If needles are coming strait at me, why not use my own created wind to stop them? _

Naruto then started to twirl his arm in a circular motion at the point of where the needles were coming from. They were slowing down in front of him and made it to a dead stop as they dropped to the floor.

"Congratulations, you learned how to counter them, but can you counter this?" a mysterious voice said. "Now let's see you try close contact"

Suddenly for Naruto, his hearing and senses finally kicked in. They did actually quite a while ago but he had never taken the time to notice it while he was dodging. He heard a sudden movement from behind himself as he struck with a kunai he drew.

splash

"What? What was that…" Naruto said.

"Mizu buushin…"

"Oh yeah, I can do that too! **MASS** **KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU!!**" Naruto said as hundreds of naruto appeared out of nowhere and took almost all space. "Looks like I found you already saying that you are at the only place that my kage buushin could not form in. They might not be as powerful as they could if a jounin did it but I have enough chakra to make hundreds more if I wanted."

The mysterious person had known this was not a good sign for him now that he had been found and with too many real buushins covering him. For every one that he had killed, more had come to take its place, he tried a couple more water jutsus to kill more of them at once, but Naruto had kept the buushins coming.

By the time Naruto had stopped sending buushins from lack of chakra, was the time the hunter-nin was lying on the ground from exhaustion more too many Naruto's coming.

"The winner…Naruto" the mizukage said as he deactivated his kirigakure no jutsu. "Congratulations, even though you won by the sheer amount of chakra you contain, a win is still a win. I shall teach you personally. I shall have the hunter-nin you defeated take you to your apartment to stay at while I talk to Jiraiya."

The Hunter-nin ate a soldier pill and gained back his needed energy and silently took Naruto to his apartment. Once Naruto had arrived the Hunter-nin left. There left a not on the table was for Naruto about what time to be in his office the next day.

"So…Mizukage, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jiraiya said.

"The training…I will train him to be silent and assassinations… I want you to tell me about you student before I can train him…" The Mizukage said.

"Ok here goes nothing. Naruto excels in his Taijutsu, he even had created his own style. He feels that genjutsu is unneeded but he still contains some in his memory never using them. The amount of jutsus in his mind is simply amazing though, he may not be able to use them properly, but the sheer amount is enough to say. I would say he is a fast learner and learns properly when reading them. Since every jutsu will have lots of seals in the beginning and lessens after many usages because the body gets used to it, Naruto has used many of them in hopes of getting used to how to control the jutsus. But he can not grasp the feeling of it and so his jutsus come out wrong usually." Jiraiya said.

"Ah…His own taijutsu, interesting. Genius at learning, now that's a new one I have never seen. But I wonder about his incapability of using jutsus…How come he was able to do a Kage Buushin though?" Mizukage said.

"Yes, it is quite strange indeed, it does not go well with his unusual bloodline of quick learning. That too is strange; it is one of the only techniques he can do perfectly. He is also incapable of using the basic of basics, buushin, yet he masters a jounin level form of it." Jiraiya said.

"I will get into the matter later on, I will tell you on his successes in notes as he trains, I require a year for this matter. Silent killing is not easily learned, it must be drilled into ones head." Mizukage said.

"He is extremely determined, he will continue doing something until he gets it right, not including jutsus though, he gave up after thousands of tries. Farewell, also tell Naruto he will not have to edit my books throughout this year for I am making something grander. I shall send him a ticket sometime, be sure to send it to him" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, farewell to you to, I shall be sure to train him well and not a pervert as well." Mizukage said.

Jiraiya chuckled a little as he heard this remark and quickly left Hidden mist to their nearby town so he may pursue a less dangerous peeping of the villagers there instead.

Author notes- Yes, now that finals over, everything will all be good and dandy, which I assume would be a good thing. Now, the only thing left for me to do is to wait until received as all the pressure builds up in your head as you sweat with anticipation. I know that some people don't like this fanfic because I make it look bad. The idea for mine is good but my writing is poor. I'm sorry for that and I also wish I had a cowriter but I wouldn't accept anyone I didn't know personally. Yes I know that the person was a "hunter-nin" Can you guess who that really was though? Also a funny bloodline for his quick learning, I guess that can solve his too fast of pace in learning ;; Please R&R and until next time.


	11. the art of shutting up

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: Thanks for all the reviews coming! If you want to ask anything, do tell. Flame me? Do flame. See me? Chances are not. RR! And I can't believe they won't allow things like the asteroid symbols. Sooooo evil . 

Q : Naruto can't get into the movie theaters! OH NO!

A : Naruto's a sly person…a simple henge could fool just villagers…but the question now is…IF NARUTO IS PERVERTED ENOUGH! O.O maybe I should make the next chapter based on it haha, it would have to be pretty short though unless making it R or something saying its make out paradise haha.

(Btw – what is the book really called…too many names I've heard to call. Itcha Itcha paradise, come come paradise, make out paradise, or are they different books? Dang Kakashi…your such a perverted one aren't you)

Chapter 11: art of shutting up

The next day had came much faster to Naruto then he would have thought. Right after his fight with the hunter-nin and gotten to his apartment, he fell strait asleep. It was quite peaceful there in mist country saying that every move could be your last…well quiet at least.

Naruto right after getting up from bed changed quickly after brushing his teeth maintaining his good hygiene. Today was the day he would be able to get tutored by the Mizukage on things like how to do silent assassinations.

Then again, he never really heard when he was supposed to meet him in the first place so he decided to go to the one place which is known in all countries, "the ramen stand." It didn't take long before he arrived at the next ramen stand saying there was a huge billboard and flashing lights saying there was one right there. Then again, doing things like that must have been dangerous because of chances of getting some ninja's really pissed off.

"Hey! Can I get a huge bowl of you special?" Naruto said

"Sure kid, the only ones made in Mist! Much better then the ones in the other countries though, heard you were going to each one so I prepared a little early." Ramen man said.

"Really? Sugoi! How much did you make for me to eat?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, they said you could eat quite a bit so I made 20 bowls for you, first you have to pay up though. Nothing goes free of charge in days like these." Ramen man said.

"I guess your right…" Naruto said as he got his little froggie purse with enough money in it. "There you go, can I start now?"

"Sure kid, eat to your hearts content!"

Naruto then ate all 20 bowls of ramen in about 10 minutes, after talking to the ramen man about things like the ramen competition, he decided it was best that he were to move on to the Mizukage's office.

-Mizukage's office—

"Hey Mizukage! When's training gonna start?" Naruto said while coming in quite loudly.

In return to his comment, he had received a painful hit on his right shoulder showing a bamboo stick.

"Be quiet, our training will start now, first of all is to help you remain quite during stressful times, also to keep your calm. Now go to a comfortable position now and stay there for one hour. We will do this for times a day, and will not stop until you survive two weeks without any fidgeting or movements." Mizukage said.

"No problem just watch me" Naruto said as he just went into a comfortable position of crossing both legs.

_None of this can be as hard as Kyuubi's training…_

**I wonder where I got my teaching method's from…**

…_This is going to suck…_

While Naruto was thinking to himself he made a slight movement that would originally be unseen to a person, but then he was hit extremely hard leaving quite the red mark.

"ITAI!" Naruto said receiving 3 more strikes for it.

"I forgot to mention, more every movement is there another hit, and my eyes never lie." Mizukage said.

For one hour this had continued as Naruto was hit again and again, sure it wasn't as bad as the Kyuubi's training…it was worse! Naruto could barely stand this training, but even though he knew it would help him he couldn't help but fidget sometimes accidentally. Well, as the saying goes, no pain no gain.

"Ok, we will be doing that again a couple hours later." Mizukage said earning a groan from Naruto who in return gained a smack from his bamboo stick. "Now we shall start your studying, from what I hear you're a fast learner."

Mizukage then let Naruto to his scrolls library where Naruto could yet again start his studying for long times. It's not that he never enjoyed his studying, but it was the fact that he couldn't use them which frustrated him the most.

Two hours passed as the Mizukage had sent Naruto inside for him to study, after his time of studying he had to now go back to his meditation. He was now getting quite exhausted of all this torture as he called it.

More hours had passed by as he finally got to go outside to practice some importantly known jutsus for silent assassinations. Naruto had been waiting for this time to come for a pretty long time now and so he instantly regained most of his energy for this purpose.

"Yes…silent assassination…been waiting for this one!" Naruto whispered hoping not to be as loud as he knew the consequences of it after every one he felt.

"Naruto, now you must do Kirigakure no jutsu, it creates a thick fog which makes an opponent focus on their other senses, unless they specialize in some other senses, most shinobi count on their eyes to see and not their other four senses." Mizukage said. "Now try to create one, I expect you to have this done by tomorrow…"

This Mizukage then left after telling Naruto this back to his office saying that he was done for the day. Naruto though was left to learn one jutsu in a couple hours before he goes to sleep.

"This stupid jutsu is too hard to use for me…30 hand seals? Just for some mist, they make so many hand seals for it… Then again, usually the easier a jutsu is, the harder it is to master" Naruto said.

After saying that came naruto's time to continue trying his one super tough beginner jutsu.

The next morning, Naruto had walked to the Hokage's office so he could show the hokage his new and improved jutsu.

"Hey Mizukage, I'm ready to show you!" Naruto yelled out loud earning him a hit to remind him of that he was not supposed to talk loudly.

"Let us go outside, there you may show me how you have progressed…" Mizukage said

"ALRIGHT! **Kirigakure no jutsu!" **Naruto said as soon as a heap of mist started to form. Yes, Mist formed alright but quickly faded away only leaving mist around Naruto.

"Great…Nobody will ever know that the lone piece of mist is you." Mizukage said sarcastically.

"But…I've been working on it…" Naruto said hanging his head down as he thought of his jutsu in failure.

"Next time...but there are always punishments for failing this…" Mizukage said as Naruto started to get frightened by what punishments it was going to be. "For your punishment, I shall tell your ramen chef never to give you ramen again."

"NOOO" Naruto yelled in agony, "Wait, how did you know I always ate ramen?"

"I have my sources kid, I have my sources…" Mizukage said.

"Curses…" Naruto said to himself.

"Now for now, we shall go on with your training as usual and everything will go on as planned. After that I will appoint you with my hunter-nin, the one you defeated." Mizukage said.

"But he's weaker then me though…" Naruto said.

"No, he is much stronger, it is just that you have more chakra capacity then him." Mizukage said.

"Fine, fine…" Naruto said.

-A couple hours later—

"Ok, this is your newest sparring partner…" Mizukage pointed to the hunter-nin who apparently arrived without his mask.

After that the Mizukage had went back to his office to leave them to train together as they got to know each other over time.

"Hey Hunter-nin, since we don't know much about each other why don't we talk about what we like, dislike, our names, and that such?" Naruto said.

"I like to protect my precious people, I dislike people who disregard me as a killing machine for my bloodline, and I'm Haku, I'm also about your age too." Haku said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen and protecting my precious people as well! I don't like overly perverted people like ero-sannin, and since you told me about your little secret I'll tell you mine if you tell me how your bloodline works." Naruto said.

"Alright, my bloodline was feared by many, so they had killed my mother for that reason, the bloodline that I have is that I have the power to manipulate water in my own will." Haku said.

"Really? Sugoi! Well you do know about the fox demon that was killed at Konoha right? They should have it in most nearby countries I think, well it was sealed inside me as the Yodaime had no one other to seal it inside of, the villagers hated me for this reason just like your bloodline." Naruto said.

"Let's be friends alright? Since we both have quite a bad past behind us, do you want to spar against me again? I can this time use some of my other techniques, but try not to overload it on your kage buushin again please?" Haku said.

Naruto laughed a little at this as he agreed about sparring against Haku again. First off Naruto went head on taijutsu against Haku. Haku defended against this having quite a tough time with his sebon needle in his hand trying to make him hesitate with his fist creating an opening.

Unfortunately when Haku had done that, Naruto quickly threw a kunai from his pocket up to his hand to block it from poking his hand.

"Hmmm…since you blocked that, but can you block this?" Haku then started some one handed seals. Naruto saw this instantly and knew what he was going to do since he looked one handed jutsu's in the library and did an upward kick against Haku making his halt his jutsu.

"I guess you knew that jutsu, but you won't know this one though, it's my bloodline…**Demonic Ice Mirrors!" **Haku said as many mirrors appeared around Naruto and surrounded him as Haku walked inside on of the mirrors. "Once inside here, you won't be able to tell where I am…"

"We will have to see about that one Haku" Naruto said as he did his Kage buushin.

"That won't work now that your in my territory…" Haku said as he flung sebon needles everywhere destroying each and every clone in an instant.

"How…"

"These mirrors aid in my speed as now I travel faster then the naked eye can notice. By the time I throw one of my needles I am at the other side to catch it." Haku said.

"Bah…this stinks…I guess I lost this one until I figure out how to counter it…Let's spar again soon ok Haku?" Naruto said.

"Sure, by the way Naruto, I'm a boy." Haku said as Naruto fell down to the ground as he never knew.

"Wow…now that one I would never have noticed until he told me that one." Naruto said to himself.

**Hey Naruto, you want to do some training? I havn't trained with you in a while you know except when your sleeping.**

_Sure, I've been waiting until you wanted to train me again, where do we go this time?_

**Why not to your apartment, small, but I could think of so many things we can do there that require you to work harder then you have before…hehe…**

…_ok…I'll go back to my apartment in time…_

After that Naruto started to head home after Kyuubi said she was going to train him. After all, it had been a while since she had trained him.

**Ok Naruto, now you see one of your kunais? I want to place it on the ground along side next to each other pointing up, use your chakra is you want or just balance it.**

_Ummm…Alright now what?_

**Now, I want you to actually work out instead of all your meditating, your starting to grow a stomach again! Now give me 100 push-ups!**

_Kuso…_

**You shouldn't be cussing at your age! Now 200 push-ups! And if any one of those kunais falter will result on double of what you are doing currently.**

After a couple hours of that training did the Kyuubi decide it was ok for naruto to finally go to bed.

**Now…you are going to sleep on the kunais, ever hear how people can sleep on a bed of needles? This is about the same except they are not too close together making it more easily to pierce through you.**

Naruto then grumbled as he heard what the Kyuubi said and proceeded to sleep, the next day would be when he would master the Kirigakure no jutsu he hoped.

Author notes- Ok, so Haku isn't with Zabuza, oh well well I guess they can be after a while. I think my little trip to mist is going to take much longer then I thought it would… I might just shorten it a little! I also kind of wanted to show some more Kyuubi training fun as well! I want Naruto to finish this up soon as well too since I also want him to reunite with Hinata and Tenten soon enough… so maybe I'll just skip along to the last country before I just decide to reunite them. If you want me to tell me to hurry it up, Please RR! thanks for reading.


	12. leaving hidden mist finding danger

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: As I said, I will hurry this journey a little more, but I will do some other "interesting" things along the way I guess. My training seemed like from dragonball? Hmm… Never watched it in a year or two haha. Jiraiya being involved? Well He is one of the coolest characters besides Naruto and some others that I like. I was planning on him playing a bigger role soon enough, but I kinda like naruto traveling the world for some reason haha.

-Yes Dragonman 180 you can use my little training method I made up there, well it's more like an altered already made thing so it wouldn't really matter or not if you wanted to add it without my consent

ALSO! I'm making the story now speed up to the end where Naruto is going to leave Mist! I also might just not have Naruto go back to Konoha

Chapter 12: leaving hidden mist finding danger

Naruto had been training every day for the past year at the hidden mist village. He had learned many new jutsus and could successfully only do Kirigakure no jutsu if he did all of the seals. He was now waiting for Jiraiya to come so they could leave to go to the other villages, but then again he would miss his friend Haku in the long run. So first thing he wanted to do now was to meet up with his friend Haku so they could say his good byes so he headed off to his apartment.

"Hey Haku! Are you going to wake up or not?" Naruto yelled

"Coming coming…" Haku said. "Its still 6:30…why did you wake me up so early Naruto?"

"But…I'm leaving today heading out with my sensei ero-sannin…"

"Hmmm? Yeah ok…bye…I'm going to catch some more sleep now." Haku then went back inside completely oblivious to was Naruto had said. After a couple seconds he then charged right back out the door to meet naruto. "WHAT! Your leaving?"

"umm…yeah… I was wondering if you wanted to see me before I left." Naruto sweat dropping on how slow minded Haku was in the morning.

"I guess there's no stopping you…We will meet again I know it." Haku said. " Now lets go to the entrance and I'll see you leave from there."

"Thanks…" Naruto said.

As they walked to the entrance, they saw that the legendary sannin was still not there for some reason and got bored after a while.

"Hey Haku, want to have one last battle before I leave?" Naruto said. "I'll be sure that I will win this time, I finally got this dang jutsu to at least form and I'm wondering if it's going to do any damage or not."

"Sure, let's think of this as a good bye battle until next time." Haku said as he then shifted to his position he usually takes when he spars.

They then started to battle along side each other for about 10 minutes before Jiraiya had arrived, yet they still battled as if Jiraiya was invisible to them.

"Naruto…Let's see if you can finally take on my demonic mirrors…" Haku said as his mirrors started forming.

"Heh…I'm ready for this now." Naruto said as he started to form many seals.

"Another one of your long seals Naruto? I will let you finish it because I'm wondering just what you are trying to do…" Haku said.

"Your going to regret that…" Naruto said as he finally finished all his seals. "**Rasengan : Ignition!"**

Right after Naruto had said that a green chakra had exploded from his hand blinding Haku for a bit before a Rasengan formed.

"This is my newest jutsu Haku, let's see if this can destroy those mirrors…" Naruto said as he started running torwards a mirror with the rasengan in his hands.

Once Naruto had done that, not only did the mirror break from contact, it seemed as though that the Rasengan had completely dissolved it.

"…that was a nice jutsu Naruto…If you would hit every mirror with that, you probably would have won" Haku said before unleashing his attack. "**Demonic ice needles"**

Then thousands of needles that were made of ice were moving through the mirrors as Naruto had continued to dodge them, but was mostly unsuccessful due to the strange way the needles kept going. The needles were absorbed right into the mirrors and kept going from the other side making it go nonstop with the rest of them. Also, when they came close to each other or hit each other, they would just pass right through as if it were not even there.

"Hey Haku…Bet you would have won if I didn't have a certain fire demon in my belly" Naruto said.

"But we agreed every time we fought that you weren't allowed to use it!" Haku said.

"Well, this is our last battle for a while so let's make it worth it." Naruto then asked Kyuubi to tap into her chakra reserves. Suddenly a huge power boost went within Naruto as it just leaked out of him wasting a lot of chakra creating huge flames melting the ice mirrors, once they had melted Naruto just stopped with the large amount of chakra usage and with using Kyuubi's chakra.

"Unfair…" Haku said. "I forfeit this time Naruto but next time I will be strong enough to beat you even with the fox's power."

Right after Haku had said that did Jiraiya finally decide to intervene and start talking so they could get a move on.

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend here?" Jiraiya said.

"Wha! Oh it's just you ero-sannin" Naruto said patting his chest. "This is my friend Haku!"

"Hello Ero-sannin, it is an honor to meet you." Haku said.

"Yes Haku, thanks for taking care of Naruto for me!" Jiraiya said. _God...Stupid brat! He got that kid to even call me ero-sannin, if only I had finished make out violence the movie…That will be the ultimate punishment for him –perverted laugh—_

"So, Ero-sannin, ready to go already? Me and Haku said our goodbyes and prolonging this will only make it harder on us!" Naruto said as he started walking out of the gates.

"Yeah, yeah…don't rush too much, I got some questions for you as were moving on to the next country you know!"

With that, Naruto and Jiraiya headed out to the forest where now Haku could not see them. Haku then left back inside to go back to his parents.

"So, Jiraiya, what did you want to say to me anyways?" Naruto asked.

"When did you learn the Rasengan? It took the yodaime three years to master it! You too had the same problems as him yet you were able to master it faster then him." Jiraiya said. "Also what was with that rasengan ignition thingy?"

"I learned the Rasengan about last month, I cannot form it without seals for some strange reason. Rasengan is usually performed without seals am I right Jiraiya, I mean you didn't use them when doing the rasengan. The Ignition Rasengan was basically what happened when I used seals to create it, it basically makes a explosion in your hand before actually creating the rasengan itself. The explosion is usually helpful to blind for a second or two" Naruto said.

Jiraiya after hearing this was in awe that Naruto not only never mastered the rasengan the way he did, but created another form of rasengan which also blinded the opponent enough for you to strike as well.

"Naruto, is there any flaws to this attack?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, the amount of seals it takes to use it, but then again what jutsu do I have besides the Kage Buushin can I do without that many seals?" Naruto said. "I have been doing a lot of training lately and my seal speed has increased a lot since because that mizukage forced me under…conditions…" Naruto said.

"Naruto…I have something to tell you right now though before we arrive at the next village, the reason why you must be trained so much at this point." Jiraiya said getting serious. "There is this organization currently out there called the Akatsuki who wants to take the Kyuubi from you so it can gain it's power, from doing that will probably cause your death Naruto so that is why we must train you in this way."

"…"

"Naruto…I'm telling you this because we are being followed by one of the most annoying Akatsuki members currently after us…One by the name of Uchiha Itachi…" Jiraiya said. "Naruto, you are not currently close to their strength yet even with your Kyuubi within yourself so you should hurry and keep going, I have one of my friends there waiting for you. I knew this was going to happen…"

Naruto then understood what Jiraiya had said and ran all the way to the nearest village as he knew he was no match currently, he learned from his mizu-sensei that if you are not nearly strong enough to face an enemy, do not attempt or else your life will be in vain.

Soon after Naruto had ran for a while he had saw a big huge fish guy with a large stick wrapped together and a handle to go along. He then decided that it was probably Jiraiya's friend assuming he had such a large sword with him and that he looked like a shinobi enough even with his large hat.

"Hey Mr, I'm Naruto and I think my sensei Jiraiya said that you were his friend that was going to pick me up." Naruto said. The other guy had hesitated a little before deciding what to say.

"Yes, I am Jiraiya's friend, let us hurry away now." The man then started heading off in a different direction from Jiraiya and the Village now before he was stopped by a kunai.

"Get your hands away from him Kisame!" Said someone.

"Damn…I'm caught, Sorry but I already got the kid already!" Kisame said as he grabbed Naruto and held him up by his collar.

"Heh, that's kid? Are you sure that's him though?" the voice said as the Naruto there just suddenly poofed away as there was a lady in his way. She was a couple inches shorter then him by what she saw.

"Hey lady, who are you and why did you save me there?" Naruto said.

"Heh, I'm Jiraiya's…friend…yeah…anyway kid, let's talk after I finish this person off." The person said. "Oh yeah my names Tsunade…"

"Kay Tsunade!" Naruto said as he watched Tsunade start her battle against Kisame. Then another person came from behind him as he turned back suddenly.

"Who are you!" Naruto said.

"I'm shizune, Tsunade's apprentice." Shizune said. "Don't worry, Tsunade should be fine I hope…she better not overdo this."

Tsunade then started them off as he smashed her foot into the ground creating a fissure towards Kisame. Kisame saw this and jumped into the air expecting Tsunade to come strait at him directly for another hit and started some seals.

Tsunade saw her chance and leapt at Kisame only to be pushed back by his water Jutsu back to the ground getting kneed by him.

"Damn…" Tsunade said as she coughed some blood out (Let's say she doesn't have homophobia).

"Heh, legendary sannin or not, you don't look too strong right now." Kisame said.

He then raised his fist ready to continue smashing her into the rocks but was blocked by Itachi.

"Let's go Kisame…" Itachi said.

"I was just going to win too!" Itachi just glared at him. "Ummm…ok let's go."

"We will get you next time Naruto…" Itachi said as he then left.

Author notes- Ok, I like Tsunade and I also like the Akatsuki, they are also one of my favorite characters in Naruto! Anyways, I will have Jiraiya still come along, I'm not sure if Tsunade and Shizune will still come along though. I might just still plan for them to come in later for when Naruto needs her to become the 5th hokage. Naruto is a strange child indeed in this story hahaha. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks and RR


	13. the amazing race

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: Ok…So it took me a couple days to update, that wasn't too long was it? Haha well it's funny how I'm still writing without any motivation, its like doing my homework, doing it without your effort haha. I hope you people are enjoying my fanfiction because I am too! RR please!

Chapter 13: The amazing race!

As Itachi and Kisame had left, it also had left Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade in a very confused state.

"Ummm… Tsunade, Shizune…What just happened there?" Naruto asked.

"…" Tsunade said still trying to heal herself still

"…" Shizune was speechless though.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Shizune! Hey Tsunade, my, you still have breasts as big a—" Jiraiya said before getting interrupted by an extremely hard punch sending him flying.

-meanwhile—

"Why the hell did we have to run Itachi?" Kisame said

"Mist nin had caught sight on one of us…" Itachi said

"Damnit…sometimes this just sucks being in the Akatsuki!" Kisame said "But at least we get to kill at our free will!"

Suddenly they saw an extremely large crater just being created a couple miles from where they were.

"Damn, they got sight of us again, let's go Kisame…" Itachi said as they ran off much faster now."

Suddenly appearing out of the crater as they left was a man. He was no other then the mighty frog hermit Jiraiya!

"Ughhhh…That damn women with her monstrous strength…" Jiraiya said. "I at least got a peek down her chest before she hit me though… I guess I'll be going back…"

-back to Naruto—

"Tsunade-sama, was that really necessary?" Shizune asked.

"When dealing with one like him, take drastic measures." Tsunade said

"Hey Tsunade, are you going to train me too?" Naruto asked.

"Why now, Jiraiyas not going to come back in a while anyway" Tsunade said as she started to get some medical books from her bag.

"Wait…you're a medic nin?" Naruto asked

"She is the greatest medic-nin in Konoha Naruto, also one of the three legendary sannin as well!" Shizune said proudly.

"Ok Naruto, do you want to learn medical jutsu's?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah! Of course I would want to learn then, the question for me is that if I can do it or not." Naruto said.

"Ok, how would like to learn, just from the book or me teach it to you?" Tsunade said still wondering what Naruto had meant by when he had said if he could do it or not.

"I would like to learn it from the book please! For some reason I was always a fast learner when doing it by what the book says, following somebody else's teaching a lot of time ruined me many times. I would also like to learn your medic style taijutsu as well!" Naruto said happily.

"Of course" Tsunade said as she gave him the books "But since your learning by yourself, I will expect you to tell me all that you have learned in one hour alright? If you can successfully do one advanced medical jutsu that is, I'll give you the rest of my stack of medical books for you to learn. "

"Ok! I can learn these abilities so fast that by the time you get back I will be using them on you!" Naruto said as he put his nose strait into the books which he was determined to learn from.

-one hour later—

"Ok Naruto, Let's see what you've got!" Tsunade said as she went towards Naruto.

"Really? It's been an hour? But Jiraiya hasn't even got back yet, just how strong are you?" Naruto said.

"Don't mind that, just show me some ability you learned." Tsunade said.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he flicked out one of his hands, suddenly chakra started to form around it as it then took the looks of a scalpel.

"Naruto, what is that? I've never seen one of those until now…" Tsunade said.

"Really? I summed up from all your information in a couple books that this looked pretty possible to me. I guess it would be a Chakra Scalpel. From a little bit from the books said things like these were to be used to fix up things within the skin which usually cannot be reached without penetrating it. I guess it could probably work the opposite way as well too." Naruto said.

Tsunade just stared at him in awe just like some others have done before. He had created a totally new justu without her consent and with the needs of just a couple of her medical books. She then thought about what might happen if she gave him her other books and what else she might create as well.

"Ok Naruto, you have passed my test for this, when would you like to learn about Medical Taijutsu?" Tsunade said.

"Right now would be the best!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, now let me get out one of my human anatomy charts." Tsunade said as she started to unroll a poster. Naruto had known nothing of what that was but he still paid attention regardless to that. "Ok, In order for medical taijutsu to be at work, it is mostly about striking the nervous system and hitting vital points, because we do not possess things like the Byakugan within ourselves, we do not have the capability of doing thing to other's chakra points."

"Really? That stinks…" Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto please be quiet as I talk. Now I will show you things like a human's pressure points as they will be best places to hit on the human body for medical taijutsu. First we will start with the men's side, besides from the obvious part of a man which is a pressure point, we have many others for them. There is some on the neck, two more at near your shoulders to prevent them from moving it by dislocating it. There is one which is near the middle of your chest…etc…" Tsunade said while going on for a pretty long time. "Ok Naruto, I will let you study every single one for a couple days before I will let you start on your process of learning the actual taijutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he looked at the charts for male and female memorizing each placement of the points and which would be deadly or might be painful or could be permanent.

After a couple more months had passed as Naruto had stayed with Tsunade, it had seemed that Jiraiya had taken his pleasure time when he was going back so it took him a few days after Naruto had started his training to get back. Naruto after quite a while could sometimes be a little challenge against Tsunade when they were practicing their medical taijutsu. Naruto a lot of times though would make a mess up and go for a more fatal of an attack, but Tsunade usually countered it before she had knocked Naruto out for trying something like that.

Naruto now was sparring a little bit with Shizune before he was going to be ready to leave again to his final destination of lightning country. Jiraiya was there and was watching as Naruto finally got hit by some of Shizunes poison needles before he plopped on the floor without any more energy.

"Shizune, wasn't that overdoing it a little?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope, Naruto has a powerful immune system so it should wear off in a minute or so, wait he's back up already." Shizune said.

"That was a good sparring match Shizune, see you and Tsunade soon enough again!" Naruto said before he and Jiraiya was off again.

"I'm going to miss them Tsunade, we are going to meet them again right?" Shizune said sadly.

"Of course we are Shizune, of course we are." Tsunade also said a little sadly before her face just lighted up again in an instant. "Also, since their gone, LET'S GAMBLE! I couldn't gamble since I was training them, but I certainly can now!"

Tsunade and Shizune then went off to the nearest village so Tsunade could do more of her gambling and drinking sake. By the time they were finished, the people against her were now filthy rich saying by the amount of money they earned.

-Back to Naruto—

"Jiraiya, did we really have to leave them? They were really nice and cool" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, were going to meet them again, don't worry about that, I know we will." Jiraiya said before he started grinning. "So Naruto, when we get to the next village, do you want to go see my newest movie?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto said before he thought up with an answer and started grinning. "But I have to be over 17 to see that movie"

"Yeah I know…" Jiraiya said still grinning. "But remember, I created the movie so I have special privileges and you know what that means? That means I can allow someone like you to watch it!"

Naruto then had a face that said of no coming back. His face had looked like he had just seen hell and came back in a couple days and didn't plan on ever going back to living in the real world.

"…" Naruto said.

"Naruto? Ummm…It was a joke…Only a joke!" Jiraiya said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto said.

"No you want to see it?" Jiraiya said as he then grabbed Naruto's collar and ran to lightning village. Naruto then eased back to normal seeing that the movie had not come out yet there.

"Lets look around" Naruto sighed as he knew he was lucky that time.

"Hey Naruto, were currently in lightning country with the hidden rain village. But there's also something I would like you to do though for the Raizekage ok?" Jiraiya said.

"Hmm? Sure I guess that would be fine" Naruto said also wondering what Jiraiya was up to.

"He got a kid here and he was going to participate in something called a tea ceremony. I know that your thinking this is something like pouring and drinking tea in this but listen this out. In this one, there will be two runners, both of them will be running a race to each place, the job I have for you though is to protect his kid when he's running, and they say the kid's name is Idate. I don't really think that he's his real kid but you still must protect him. The other team will also have a group of ninja's protecting him and will sabotage you because they are wealthy enough to afford powerful ninjas."

"Crap, this is going to be tough isn't it…" Naruto said.

"Well, of course this is going to be tough, I'm not going to send you into any easier missions you know." Jiraiya said.

"Ok…ok…I'll do it, when is the ceremony anyways?" Naruto asked

"It's going to be in a month and I have already set up an appointment with the Raizekage for your training, I hope you do well in this. You also will not get to see the contestant until the time of the contest as well; you better not screw up Naruto. This is a contest which holds much meaning.

"Yosh! Lets start our my training!" Naruto said.

-1 month later—

"Ok Jiraiya, I'm ready to meet the contestant I'm going to help protect!"

"Naruto, this is no walk in the park, take this seriously because your life could be in danger as well when we cannot see what is happening. Also the opponent will be none other then a member from the Wasabi clan, a rich and wealthy group." Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry, furrball'll keep me company along with Idate!" Naruto said.

"Alright, let's go meet him now." Jiraiya said as he lead Naruto down to the contestants place where they were stretching out before they were off.

"But, I don't need any ninjas! I'm strong enough on my own!" Idate said.

"I know you are, but when up against other ninjas, you will be distracted of the race and that can lead to your downfall." Raizekage.

"There's no changing your mind is there…FINE!" Idate sighed. "I guess this is the ninja that is going to protect me? A kid and an old geezer?"

"You know Idate, that geezer is one of the legendary sannin" Raizekage said.

"Yeah brat, but I won't be helping you for that remark, this brat here's going to take my place, and he's pretty trustworthy and will be all you need." Jiraiya said.

Idate just puffed air out when he heard that remark as he decided that at least he got a ninja to help do the dirty work as he had to win a race.

"Ok people! This race is going to start now…Racers when you are ready?" Raizekage said. "START!"

Author notes- Yep, so I had it go to the race thingy. I'm not sure if it was called a tea ceremony though, I do wish that I had that episode where naruto went there though… I also wanted Idate to be there because, well I think he's also a cool character as well. I'm also not too sure about the little country part or if raizekage is how it's said. Another thing is that I know chakra scapel is Kabuto's little thing but they haven't met him yet so yeah! Thanks for reading and RR!


	14. the race begins and ends

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: Yeah! I have another update again, this time much faster then the last time at least! I hope you enjoy this chapter again! Please RR, and I'll say it again at the end of the chapter again as usual!

Chapter 14: the race begins and ends

Naruto and Idate had already started running as the contestant was much farther behind because he was not as well trained, it was also amazing by the fact that Idate could keep up with Naruto at all at this point.

"Idate, when did you learn to run so fast?" Naruto asked.

"I might tell you if I win this…" Idate said in thought as they kept running at it. "But then again, why do you butt into other people businesses?"

"…Idate! STOP!" Naruto yelled out.

"No, this race is too importand to stop! I must win" Idate said

"Were in a genjutsu Idate, and you don't know where things might be currently." Naruto said.

"Are you fooling me? I know genjutsu when I se—" Idate said as he suddenly disappeared.

"Damnit…" Naruto said as he jumped off as well to get Idate. "I told you there was a genjutsu, and look where it got us!"

"Well, its too late now, let's keep going!" Idate said as he tried climbing Naruto.

"Owe! Hey those are my weapons that just dropped down that cliff!" Naruto said.

"Too late now, let's go and hurry up!" Idate said starting to run on ahead before coming to a dead stop.

"Hey Idate, what's the hold up?" Naruto said before seeing the hundreds of rain nin in front of them. "Damn…"

"Shoot…I can't go on with this many nin in front of me, I guess I lost again…" Idate said.

"You give hope up too easily man, just follow my lead" Naruto said confidently

"And what can you do?" Idate said.

_Hey Kyuubi, mind if I get some chakra from you again? I promise I'll let you bash his head again when I'm done ok?_

**Fine…I want to hit him hard, but you better win this for us, I want some good impression for my container you know.**

_Got it!_

"This…" Naruto said as huge amounts of red chakra started to form around him as it's strength was too strong not to be known.

"Damn…"

"Now, as I said, follow my lead." Naruto said as he got into another stance of his own style have one leg forward with lots of chakra boosting it. "**Kyuubi Style : Human Cannonball!**"

Then Naruto used his chakra in his feet to give him a huge boost of speed as he charged onto the narrow passage filled with ninja's, it was like doing bowling with too many pins in the way. His protective barrier of red chakra surrounding him was still there creating dents on the side of the cliff as he ran through giving an open path for Idate to run through.

"Holy…crap…" Idate said staring at the huge pile of bodies on the ground before he remembered he had a race to win and started running again.

They then reached a river where they were supposed to go through by boat. There was one for him and one for the other contestant each so he grabbed one with Naruto and sailed off to the other side.

"See Idate, never underestimate me." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Idate laughed a little. "If I had that kind of confidence I might be a chuunin in Konoha!"

"You laughed! Wait, chuunin in…Konoha?" Naruto said.

"Crap…I guess I'll tell you about my pass while I'm at it I guess, I tried to go through the Chuunin exams. My brother Ibiki was the examiner, for some strange reason he had just expelled everyone saying none of us were worthy. I then was sad enough before a person came up to me and told me to steal a sword and go with him because I would surely be a chuunin for it. I of course did it and I paid the price after finding out he was traitorous to Konoha and my brother got tortured because he tried to save me… I now don't have any courage to return so I just stayed here…" Idate said.

"Oh…" Naruto said now regretting that he asked Idate about Konoha. "Well, I will do my best to help you in this race alright? You at least deserve to win!"

"Thanks Naruto…" Idate said.

"Yeah, hey were almost at the shore, lets go!" Naruto said as they then ran off.

They now ran quite quickly as they ran strait through the place as they got an orb being ready for the last task. They then were running to the final finish as they got to a bridge as they saw one ninja in the way.

"Hello Idate, remember me?"

"No…It can't be…" Idate said with a frightened face

"Who is he Idate?" Naruto asked

"He's Aoi…the ninja who tricked me into coming here..." Idate said.

"Well, don't worry I'll take care of him!" Naruto said.

"You take care of me? I'm a jounin of hidden rain! Plus I hold the strongest sword that was wielded by the 2nd hokage himself, the Raijin!" Aoi said.

"We'll see about that!" Naruto said as he disappeared in front of Aoi and hit him in the face.

"That was ok boy, but now we start to fight." Aoi said as he got out his raijin sword.

Naruto charged at Aoi as he stood silently still, when Naruto was about to land a blow on him, he raised his sword up. When Naruto had touched it, he had received an electrical jolt as he then fell to the ground a little burnt.

"Damn…Luckily I was trained to withstand things like these." Naruto said stifling a little laugh.

"You won't be so lucky you know." Aoi said as he ran at him and hit him strait at his neck. Naruto had been able to grasp it, but its electrical shock proved a little too much for him so he fell back down.

Naruto now was working on his seals as Aoi was running strait at him, Naruto finished though before Aoi was able to connect his blow though.

"**Rasengan : Ignition!"** Naruto said as a huge light appeared as he charged at Aoi's sword destroying it. "I bet you can't take me on without your little sword."

"Well, we will have to see about that wouldn't we?" Aoi said as Naruto charged at him.

Now from the distance the other contestant was running up from behind and passed right through Idate, Naruto, and Aoi.

"Hahaha, stall them Aoi, I'm going to win myself a contest!"

"Shut up and run" said Aoi as he dodged another blow of Narutos.

"Why am I not hitting you? I know I'm better then you!" Naruto said.

"The chances are that you are better then me in strength and endurance, but there is one thing that prevents you from beating me though, Battle Experience!" Aoi said as he hit Naruto again and again.

"I'm not going to stop here, and you aren't going to stop me!" Naruto said as he got into another taijutsu stance he had formed when with Tsunade. "This will take you down!"

Naruto was now running torward Aoi with his arms crossed in front of him, as Aoi was about to dodge what Naruto was going to hit him with, he was hit by a mud ball thrown by Idate which caused a moment of hesitation giving the opening to Naruto.

"**Kyuubi Style : Dislocation!" **Naruto said as when he ran up to Aoi, he was now popping the arms and his legs off so they were virtually unusable by hitting his pressure points with added chakra. Aoi was now on the ground unable to move as he just passed out by the pressure that was done to his body.

"Idate, Let's hurry!" Naruto said.

"No, we might not make it!" Idate said. "lets keep going, maybe there's still time! Wait! I should take of the weight on my ankles now!"

Idate then took off the weights on his ankles which created a thump on the ground and ran as fast as he could. Naruto then sweat dropped by the fact Idate had never taken it off earlier in the race.

"Damnit! I have to catch up, I have to catch up!" Idate said as he pushed his body as hard as he could to get to the finish line.

"look at this race here! It looks like the Wasabi family are going to win again, this stinks! Wait, the other contestant is catching up rather quickly now, he still has a chance!" the announcer said.

"Damn! How much endurance do these people have!" the contestant said as he started to sprint as fast as he could.

"I'm going to win this contest this time!" Idate said as he caught up with the contestant.

Now the two of them were gaining the lead on and off as they were nearing the end of the race as both of them were will parallel.

"Their running, running, IT LOOKS LIKE A TIE! Let's take a closer look!" announcer said. "It looks like, yes it does, IDATE WINS!"

Everyone then ran at Idate celebrating the fact that he had won against the Wasabi family. That family was not well liked in that country and they were glad they had finally lost that time.

"Thanks Naruto, I would never had gotten through this contest and won without you." Idate said.

"Of course not! But you did well yourself of course!" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, good job." Jiraiya said. "I talked about it with the raizekage, and as soon as your done here, were good to go back…"

"Yes…back…To Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan…" Naruto said. "I wonder if they will still remember be after all those years…I'll be 12 then won't I Jiraiya…"

"Yeah Naruto, your going to enter the academy then and you must train yourself from there on." Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok there…just a little overjoyed to see I get to go back soon" Naruto said.

"Heh, but you still got quite a bit of time before you can go back though." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I know, Oh yeah Jiraiya, recently I have also gotten a contract with foxes too, you know that?" Naruto said.

"When did that happen?" Jiraiya said being a little surprised at that.

"Kyuubi gave it to me a long time ago, I just never used it before. She said I wasn't strong enough to utilize it and bring out stronger foxes yet." Naruto said. "And that her clan was a half-breed of demons and foxes, so I guess I got a contract of demon foxes!"

"I see, this is quite amusing I think quite a summoning Naruto." Jiraiya said quite proud of Naruto. "Naruto, now that I think about it, isn't Idate and them going to have a party about now? Do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said as they both then walked off to where Idate was now celebrating about their success in the race.

Author notes- Now there is another chapter done, Wasn't that a pretty fast update? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well again. I am going to have the next chapter as him returning to Konoha! Isn't that great? I finally got him to go back and now he can show that sasuke what he's made of haha. I'm not that much of a Sasuke-fan, sorry people! I was before he ran away and acted all so stupid, well that's what I think at least. I also want to say one thing to everybody, all of the chapters that I write are within the 2000 range except the first chapter, just incase some are thinking that chapters are shorter then others. Thanks for reading my fanfiction everybody so please give lot of reviews! Thanks you again and RR!


	15. home sweet home

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: Well Naruto has finally come back to Konoha in this one and I know some people were waiting for that to finally happen. I'm sure going to put some sasuke and sakura bashing! They are some of my most hated characters next to orochimaru! Only bad people character I like so far was haku, zabuza, itachi, and the 3 haze ninjas! O.O Their not cool looking but their funny. Now on with the story I was writing before.

Chapter 15: Home sweet home

"Man…after so many years, I get to come home…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Konoha was some of the most beautiful women in the country."

"BAKA ERO-SANNIN! YOU RUINED MY MOMENT!"

"Well, not like you had a moment anyway brat" Jiraiya said.

"Well, isn't this going to be a fun day" Naruto said grinning quite widely

Naruto and Jiraiya then walked to the gates of the mighty leaf village of Konoha to return from the many years of training Naruto had done to become stronger and to defend the village.

"Halt! Who are you" said the chuunin

"Future hokage, uzumaki Naruto, and your future demon buddy!" Naruto said.

"It can't be…Your supposed to be dead…" the chuunin said "Who is that with you then…"

"You can't recognize this beautiful face?" Jiraiya said.

"It can't be…the man who writes the best novels in the world…the great frog hermit!"

"The one and only" Jiraiya said smirking. "Well, I have to report to the hokage and this brat has to come along with me, so were going now."

"My, my, aren't we loved." Naruto chuckled a little

Jiraiya and Naruto then wanted to get to the hokage's tower privately saying that Naruto did not want to be seen just quite yet.

"Hello Jiraiya, hello Naruto, I see that your training has done you well in this case" Sarutobi said.

"Yeah! I became so strong that I can whoop everybody's butt!" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you can…I'm sure you can" Sarutobi said.

"Hey Sarutobi, I guess I should go now, I did my job of training Naruto so I need to find out some other things out now, I hope he does well later as well." Jiraiya said.

"Ok Jiraiya, go now" Sarutobi said. "Ok Naruto, now that you're here, I have the keys to your apartment still and everything things still intact."

"Really? How's that possible? I would have thought that the villagers would have at least sacked it in this long of a time" Naruto said.

"All the villagers had thought you were already dead, plus I bet you would have known who had kept all of your things clean." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Hinata-chan…and Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"how did you guess…" Sarutobi said "I give you permission to go now, you should visit them sometime. Your academy starts tomorrow as they will soon be doing the genin test. How much power you would like to show for yourself though is up to you."

"Great! Thanks, I'll be going to see them now then!" Naruto's stomache growled. "Well…Maybe after I get something to eat…"

"Ah yes you reminded me of the pay that you have earned throughout your missions, you know you got money from them, but Jiraiya always put at least some back here for your income when you got back." Sarutobi said.

"So Ero-sannin is good for something for once then always peeping and drinking sake!" Naruto said as he left the building in search for his two friends.

"hmmm…I guess first stop is to the hyuuga household!" Naruto said as he walked on throughout the streets to the hugest chain of mansions forgetting the fact he was hungry in the first place. It was easily spotted; especially the Hyuuga's were the most powerful clan in Konoha. "Now…Where would Hinata-chan be right now…"

A kunai then went strait by Naruto's face as he came head to head to another boy who was about his own age. He had his white clothing on as he had a long pony-tail making him look a little feminine if his face wasn't there.

"Who are you and state your purpose on walking on Hyuuga grounds." The Hyuuga said.

"Wow, so you must be another Hyuuga! Their so cool, what's your name? Naruto asked.

"I said state your purpose or I will have you leave forcibly" The hyuuga said. _What is he thinking? Why does he think we are cool when his life is in danger and ask my name as well along with it?_

"Well, my names Uzumaki Naruto, and I was here just dropping by to say hi to Hinata-chan, and what's your name?" Naruto said.

"Hinata…'chan'? You should not refer that to the Hyuuga heiress. My name thought is Hyuuga Neji…" Neji said.

"Well, me and Hinata-chan go a long way back, you know when you almost got whooped by her when she was trying to prove herself and you used that 64 hakke thingy." Naruto said. "I was the one cheering her on and disappeared!"

"…you fell off the roof…" Neji said.

"That's beside the point, so can I speak to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"You must get permission first from Hyuuga Hiashi." Neji said.

"Sure ok, but who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is the clan leader, and you must respect him because he is the most powerful of us all." Neji said.

"Ummm…Sure." Naruto said.

Neji then guided Naruto to the Main Hyuuga household to speak with Hyuuga Hiashi. He was sitting on a mat as he was meditating for a long time.

"Hiashi-sama, there is a visitor who wants to speak to you" Neji said.

"Thank you Neji, please leave as I talk to him" Hiashi said.

As Neji had finally left the door when Hiashi finally start talking to Naruto.

"Ahh, so the demon has returned…" Hiashi said.

"Yep, and better then ever too!" Naruto said.

"That was optimistic…I know you want to go to see my daughter Hinata, but I am afraid she is not here currently, so if you would wish to look for her go ahead." Hiashi said.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto said as he left to go look for Hinata and Tenten. "Now that I have delayed long enough, time to fulfill my stomachs desires and go to Ichikaru's!"

-at ichikaru's—

"Hey old man! Can I have a large miso ramen?" Naruto asked

"Coming right up Naruto, I've heard the news from every other country you visited. I now have a question for you though, which ramen did you like the best though?" The ramen chef said as he gave Naruto his order.

"Hmm…It's hard to decide, every place has their own specialty! Over here has its freshness in taste, Mist has its subtleness, Sand has quite an interesting dry feeling somehow, and the others have their good points as well so I can't decide which one of them I prefer."

"Well, I just had to ask for this reason, but I did in a way want you to say mine was the best though" the ramen chef chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm not biased." Naruto laughed as well.

As Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, he had realized it had been getting pretty late and decided to go back to his apartment and get some rest. He then saw right there at his bed, the nightmares were coming back to him…

The bed of kunais…

Naruto then muttered things like how sadistic Kyuubi could be before he went on to go to sleep.

_I want to make a good impression in my class I think. How about I act all gloomy and that such and make such a cool appearance just like that long uchiha dude, he's been the talk of the villages lately on how he survived a massacre with his brother. Yeah! What do you think Kyuubi?_

**That might be fun and good for laughs. I haven't done much fun in a long time that didn't require training involved in it as well. Ah yes, what about some of these suggestions as well.**

Kyuubi then later throughout the night told Naruto what exactly to do for fun right through the whole academy genin test. Naruto immediately agreed seeing how funny this was going to be and how everyone was going to act as well.

-Next day at the academy—

**DING DING**

Everyone had gone to their assigned seats as Iruka had went to his desk to announce the genin test most kids were waiting for a while.

"Hello, I am Iruka and I would like to introduce our newest student, I know he may not have been here long but treat him with respect." Iruka said

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said. "Where do I sit?"

As soon as he came in, Tenten and Hinata had seen him and recognized him from a while back. He was constantly the person they talked about when they were together and how excited they were to see him and that such. But after seeing him they wondered what happened to him that made him act so…quiet.

"Hmmm, how about next to the girl with the pink hair? Her names Haruno Sakura.

"Ok…" Naruto said as he walked to sit down.

"Hiya Naruto, I'm Sakura, please to meet you!" Sakura said.

Naruto didn't notice she had even talked to him.

"Naruto? I'm talking to you!" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up a little with sharp eyes.

Sakura then was quiet after having a look into his eyes because he had almost looked a little sinister by the way she looked at him and quickly decided to just continue fawning over her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking how he might be a great asset for his revenge on his brother.

"Ok class! While we are doing the genin exams, I expect everyone to be quiet. We will have three parts in this, accuracy, henge, and buushin. You must pass at least two of them to do this. First off Sasuke!" Iruka said.

Sasuke just smirked at this as he threw a kunai making a bulls eye. After that he made a buushin that did a henge passing the rest of the tests. Next up was Hinata, who had a near on target throw. Her henge and buushin were done quite well though. Tenten had quite the aim as it went strait through the target making them have to get another one. Her henge just stunk, and her buushin was ok.

Naruto was now up as he went to take his test, everyone was keeping their eyes on him because he was the only one they did not know a single thing about him. He threw 5 kunai which pierced the middle of the target destroying it, the next kunais going strait through the middle of the one in front.

Everyone was now looking at him in awe of such accuracy and strength, the only ones who weren't that surprised were Hinata and Tenten. Sasuke though was infuriated that he made a mockery of his own by doing such a stunt. The next one's though made a fool of Naruto as he made an imperfect henge and a dead buushin. Sasuke then thought back to himself how he was just lucky on his accuracy and was not worthy of his own cause.

"Naruto, you cannot pass only succeeding in one category you know." Iruka said.

"I know Iruka-sensei, but I assure you that I have already passed." Naruto said which confused almost every person inside the room.

"No you haven't Naruto, do not try to trick a ninja." Iruka said.

"Now look more closely Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.

"I still don't understand Naruto" Iruka said.

"Punch me"

"What?"

"I said…PUNCH ME" Naruto yelled

That made the other kids silent as he said that boldly to Iruka.

"Fine, I'll punch you" Iruka then lifted his hand closing his eyes as he smashed his face into Naruto expecting him to be on the ground but only heard a poof. "What?"

"Finally! You finally understood after that long of time!" Naruto said.

"How did you…never mind… You pass as well…" Iruka said.

After Naruto had finished, one by one each and other kid went up to Iruka to test for their genin exam. After they were done, Iruka had told them they could leave and the ones who passed would receive their teams the next day. Naruto then threw two kunai strait at Hinata's and Tenten's desk.

"Naruto, what are you thinking throwing weapons in class" Iruka yelled at him.

"Don't worry I meant no harm at all." Naruto said as he finally left the classroom.

Hinata and Tenten then picked up the kunai seeing there was actually a message within it as well, what it said though to the both of them was the same.

_Dear Hinata, _

_Meet me at my apartment later_

_-Naruto_

_Dear Tenten,_

_Meet me at my apartment later_

_-Naruto_

"Hey Tenten, did you get the same message as me from Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Tenten then looked at Hinata's paper before answering her.

"Looks like we both have the same thing. Have you been wondering why Naruto had been all so quiet? He didn't even greet us…" Tenten said.

"Naruto must have had a reason though!" Hinata said.

"He sure got the other girl's attention though" Tenten said

"Let's go see him now alright tenten? That might help clear up some questions for us. Plus I bet it might help you feel better about this Naruto business…" Hinata said.

"Yeah right! I know that you would be wanting to see Naruto more then me!" Tenten said blushing.

"Well…Not really…" Hinata said also turning a little red.

Author notes- Ok, I could go further, I should go further but I also want to stay in my 2000 range. I don't update fast throughout the weekends, I can do more during the weekdays. That must sound pretty funny doesn't it. Naruto acting strange in this? Look at the special talk more closely haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! RR please! Ah yes, one more pole, are the teams that we want for Naruto.

Team : Naruto, Hinata, Tenten

Team: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Lee

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Neji

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Lee

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Neji

I kind of wanted either Hinata or Tenten to be on his team, or both. The only ones without him are Sakura and Sasuke, if they are there, there shall be many bashings! The reason's I had Lee, or Neji was because they are also some of my favorite characters. Kiba…not my liking, Shino…cool but doesn't fit that well…, InoShikaCho I like that team…I want it to stay the same haha. Ok, that's it, thanks! And again, RR


	16. getting reacquainted

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: Ok, I'm going to let you people choose for your favorite team one last time alrighty! So right now as I look at it the teams are going to either be HinaNaruTen, following up by NaruHinaNeji! Will these be the teams though? Well, I'll just see by the next wave of reviews.

Team : Naruto, Hinata, Tenten : 9

Team: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke : 1

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Lee : 0

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Neji : 2

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Lee : 1

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Neji : 3

Chapter 16: Getting reacquainted

Hinata and Tenten decided to pay Naruto a visit since he did ask them to go to his apartment later. As they knocked on the door, they heard a "Come In" But as they went in, they saw not Naruto, but a beautiful lady sitting down waiting for them.

"Ano…Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Why would you seek to look for him?"

"He asked us to come over, that's why!" Tenten said.

"Ahh…So what are your names?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Tenten, but who are you?"

"I am Naruto's…Fiancee…"

Once hearing that, both Tenten's and Hinata's mouth shot right down to the floor. They were expecting friends…but fiancée?

"Ano…Is that true?" Hinata asked frightened to hear the response.

"What do you think?" She snickered.

"Hey! Kyuubi, what are you doing?" Naruto then said as he came out from taking a shower with only some shorts and an orange shirt. "Oh, Hey Hinata-chan, Hey Tenten!"

"Is she really your fiancée?" Tenten asked as Hinata nodded to her in agreement.

"And what am I? 2 million years old?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"WE WANT TO KNOW!" Tenten and Hinata yelled at Naruto.

Suddenly Kyuubi burst out in laughter as she finally lost control of herself. She was rolling on the floor already as she finally replied that she wasn't his fiancée.

"Who is she then Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked.

"She's the demon within me…who else can look as charmingly beautiful as me?" Naruto said chuckling as Kyuubi started to laugh a little as well, somewhat pissed off by that comment as well. Tenten and Hinata on the other hand though backed up a little in reassurance saying it was the kyuubi.

"Hey, why are you so scared? She doesn't bite…well maybe claw a little though." Naruto said. "Oh, and by the way just ask any questions now, I'd rather answer now then later you know?"

"Why were you all so dark and gloomy during class?" Hinata asked.

"Why not? If Uchiha Sasuke can be that way, why can't I? Seems like I got pretty popular out of it as well, with the girl's at least!" Naruto still chuckling.

"Hey Naruto, Do you want to go train with us again just like the old times?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, why not! I want to see how much all of us improved!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go get the old man too so he can be our spectator and judge like old times as well."

"Ano…I don't think it's wise to call him old…but let's do that." Hinata said.

"YEAH!"

-Hokage's office—

"Hello Hokage-sama." Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto said. Naruto said it in a little more insulting way though being Naruto.

"Ah, hello, I do believe I know what you are going to say. But I do create your genin teams, so I had already placed a substitute, Kakashi?" Sarutobi said as a silver haired man appeared in the room.

"Yo"

"Hiya Kakashi, so you're going to be our judge?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded "And let's get on and go to your little stadium to fight as well. Ok, now that were all set, let's have Naruto vs Tenten for the first match alright?"

"Sounds good to me" Tenten said.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled.

"Start…"

_This is Naruto I'm going up against, there's no doubt that he's going to beat me for he loves to do things the fun way. That doesn't mean I won't be able to give him a good round! _Tenten thought

Tenten then threw 20 kunai at Naruto with quite a bit of speed so it seemed that all of them were thrown at the same time. Naruto though saw right through this as he grabbed into his sack as he dodged the kunai getting skimmed at his shoulder and waist. The thing he grabbed out though was what surprised her most, a book and a pencil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" Tenten yelled sounding more like a command then a statement.

"Hmm? I have to edit this, I am the editor you know."

"HALT! Wait a second please." Kakashi said as he zoomed right to Naruto. "It can't be…That's supposed to be out in a year saying that it is 4 books ahead from the rest…"

"It's real alright Kakashi. Why do you ask though?" Naruto said.

"It is because…I…am…a…reader…of…ITCHA ITCHA PARADISE!" Kakashi said as he showed of the first 6 novels of the book. "How did you get your hands on this?"

"As I said, I'm the editor." Naruto said as he pointed his finger to the name right below Jiraiya's name.

Kakashi then was staring at this, first at Naruto, then the book, back to Naruto, then again to the book all he could mutter though was "Wow…"

"Since you are one of Jiraiya's loyal fans, I know you wouldn't mind the very first copy of the next volume Jiraiya's novel." Naruto said.

"Oh My God!" Kakashi said. "This is the extremely special edition, no cut outs or blocked scenes which are only one of a million to all buyers…I shall treasure this book… Oh, you can get on with you match if you want." Kakashi then started to breathe in the new extremely special edition which only one of a million could get into his nose as he started to read taking in every single detail which happens.

"Have fun." Naruto chuckles only to find Tenten and Hinata glaring at him.

"You…are…a…PERVERT!" Tenten and Hinata said as they pounded him to the ground.

"Well, I just edit the books, that's all." Naruto said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" they both yelled.

"Ummm…We're all a little perverted in some ways!" Naruto said. "Don't you ever think of anything perverted sometimes?"

Hinata and Tenten then blushed at this comment and looked down. Hinata was fiddling with her fingers a little while Tenten was throwing kunais onto the floor.

"Look like were even, don't worry about it though. I only get a volume once Jiraiya finishes it, can't stop him from peeping either. Once I tried to stop him and he threw me over to the women's side of the pool, I had a massive bloody nose. Luckily they were nice enough to let me go without any damage saying that I looked kawaii. I was lucky you usually look cute when you're young…" Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten just sweatdropped at that comment as they just decided with each other to just drop the comments about each other being a pervert. Both agreed pretty fast to it so Tenten resumed her sparring against Naruto.

"So does this mean I can still edit my book while were sparring?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" they both yelled again.

"Fine fine…" Naruto said as he got into his stance.

Tenten released one kunai as his went strait by Naruto skinning his cheek.

"Wow, that was really quick…chakra enhances infused with a wind jutsu to speed it up? That's a new one I haven't seen before, hmmm…locking jutsus into weapons…" Naruto said thinking a little starting some hand seals.

"Well, you have to think fast now!" Tenten said as she started her barrage of weapons going at an alarming rate.

"Awww…Let me think some more…" Naruto whined. "**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU**!"

A thick mist started to form and dampen the area as Naruto moved in order to continue thinking. Hinata though activated her Byakugan, but Tenten had to rely on all her other sentences as Naruto was moving around. Tenten then felt a poke right near her neck as she fell to the ground immobilized.

"Tenten, I altered your nervous system so you can't know which body part your using. All places you once knew do something other then it is supposed to, don't worry though. It's going to wear of in 30 minutes." Naruto said cheerfully.

"That was awfully quick…" Tenten pouted at Naruto as he deactivated his jutsu.

"I guess it's my turn now…" Hinata said as she then crouched down to her do her gentle 'burning' fist. "I have improved as well Naruto."

"I know you have" Naruto said chuckling. "We are starting now right Kakashi?"

Kakashi then nodded as he signaled it was ok to start.

"All right!" Naruto said starting some seals.

"Oh no you don't" Hinata said charging at Naruto with one hand forward.

"Too late…**KUCHOISE NO JUTSU!"** Naruto said as he bit his thumb for blood to come out as he slammed it onto the floor as it created a large smoke screen. What came out was a little chibi fox with 2 tails on it yawning as it went to Naruto and slept right next to his leg.

"Unfair…I forfeit…Can I play with Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Me too me too!" Tenten said as they both walked up to it as they petted it's tails and head.

"Yep! I like him too, his names kyuri, like his mom Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Awww…how cute…" Tenten said as they saw it roll over and smiled as it was being rubbed. "Can he stay?"

"Hey Tenten, Hinata, I'm getting kind of sleepy, I can keep him here for the time being but once I run out of chakra he's going to go away alright?"

"Yay!" Tenten and Hinata then went up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "I think we can do that instead of hugs now that were 12! Think of it as a welcome back present."

Naruto just blushed as he walked on home rubbing both of his cheeks. A kiss from Hinata-chan…a kiss from Tenten-chan… was all he was thinking on his way back home.

Hinata and Tenten then continued playing around with the little demon kit as Kakashi just left with his face stuck onto the book still.

-Academy—

"Hello kids…I know this is what you have been waiting for all who have just graduated. Your newest teams…" Iruka said.

Everyone cheered onto the fact that they had graduated to a genin, Naruto was still quiet though as Hinata and Tenten was laughing a lot in their heads as he got more attention from the girls then Sasuke. That was his plan in the beginning too.

Author notes- Last times for choosing your teams! Because…NEXT TIME IS THE TIME WHERE IRUKA CHOOSES THE TEAMS!

Team : Naruto, Hinata, Tenten

Team: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Lee

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Neji

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Lee

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Neji

Lol, this chapter was shorted then all of my other chapters just telling all of you. I tried to extend it and I also wanted one more day for all of you to choose your favorite teams one more time. Heh heh, Naruto is the famous editor of itcha itcha paradise, isn't that great for him? Kakashi got what he wanted and everyones happy haha. So I'll update again for the teams in a couple of days after seeing all of the teams you want. Then I can go on to missions! YAY! Thanks for reading! Please RR!


	17. genin teams, bell training?

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note: wow…dang, people just want to see two girls all over Naruto here don't they. Well the voting's are now over seeing how I too also want to update soon! Plus it was pretty obvious in the long run after a while who was going to win. Dang, it was 14 votes apart for the next highest, that's a really far off number. Well lets go on. I also realized they never allowed me to add the suffix 'and' in R 'and' R…how sad.

Team : Naruto, Hinata, Tenten : 20

Team: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke : 4

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Lee : 0

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Neji : 4

Team: Naruto, Tenten, Lee : 3

Team: Naruto, Hinata, Neji : 3

Chapter 17: Genin teams, bell training?

"The teams are in order of the things I am saying now." Iruka said.

Team : Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji

Joinin instructor: Asuma

Team : Neji, Lee, Shino

Jounin instructor: Gai

Team : Naruto, Hinata, Tenten

Jounin instructor: Kurenai

Team : Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Jounin instructor: Kakashi

"Ok, those are the teams, so you may now meet up with each other and get acquainted as you wait for your jounin instructor." Iruka said as he left from the room to get his much needed break from teaching full time everyday.

-Asuma's Genin—

"Ok, you better listen to everything I say, forhead-girl is so not beating our team even if she has Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Who wants to go eating when the jounin instructor arrives?" Chouji said as he munched on his 2nd bag of chips.

-Gai's team—

"Stuck with an idiot…" Neji said.

"Yes…" Shino muttered as well.

"I SHALL PROVE THAT HARDWORK CAN BEAT GENIUSES!" Lee said with his eyes burning with passion.

-Kurenai's team—

"Yeah! Looks like we got onto the same team!" Naruto said throwing his fist into the air in celebration.

Hinata nodded blushing as she was happy that Naruto was happy and that she was also able to be on the same team with both of her friends.

"Hey Naruto-kun…you're the only guy on this team, you know that right? Our jounin instructors female too." Tenten said laughing a little.

"That just means I have more people to entertain while we train…I guess…and pay for food being a gentlemen…being called a pervert by being the only boy there and accidents might happen…" Naruto said at the beginning being excited before he just realized of all that was going to happen later on.

"Yup! You better be ready for it Naruto-kun!" Tenten said wrapping one arm around Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed at the incoming things that were going to happen as Hinata tried to cheer him up saying that they weren't really going to do that, but he knew better.

-Kakashi's team—

"…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…want to go out on a date with me after this?" Sakura asked.

"No…"

"Why do you always ask that boy, he's never going to say yes and he's a pain in the ass!" Kiba laughed.

"You smell bad dog-boy…go away…" Sasuke said. "Then again…you too Sakura."

Kiba then started to yell at Sasuke calling him names as Sakura just drooped around looking as if his rejection was the end of the world.

The first jounin to arrive was Gai as he spoke about things about always being perfectly on time as Lee took every bit of information he was said. He then told him to meet him somewhere before he disappeared.

The next jounin was Asuma, He just told them to come with him as he just enjoyably smoked his pack of cigars.

Kurenai was next as she was at least a little more normal and was not smoking. She then told them to meet her at the bridge as she would be waiting there for them.

-3 hours later—

Kakashi finally arrived as his group was asleep, they were so bored as Iruka had already come back to start his next class while they had to still be there listening to Iruka's lecture until Kakashi came.

-3 hours back to Kurenai's team—

"Ok, so let's start this off by saying our names, what we like, dislike, and dreams like every other Jounin instructor was supposed to say." Kurenai said.

"Ano…can we get to know you first as well?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, I'm Kurenai. I like teaching genin as it is a hobby to see how each grows. I dislike perverts like Kakashi, but dreams are for me to know, sorry." Kurenai said.

"Ano…My name is Hinata. I like my brother Neji, Naruto-kun, and cooking. I don't dislike anything unless they dislike me…which I hope they don't…" Hinata said. "My dream is to be a good Hyuuga Heiress to my family…and become the next leader with my…" Hinata then started to blush as she looked away from Naruto.

"My name's Tenten. I like weapons, Naruto-kun, my family, creating weapons. I dislike freaky acting people, and…bugs…" Tenten said shuddering at the last part. "My dream is to someday…" Tenten then did the same this as Hinata did as well.

"Ok, My name's Uzumaki Naruto, a person to remember! I like ramen, miso ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, AND MORE RAMEN! I also like Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan. I don't like people hurting the people I care for and that such. My dream though is to find true purpose in life, and to live life to the fullest! You know, become Hokage!" Naruto said chuckling a little. "I also have the youma Kyuubi in sealed within me too! Do you want to talk to her?"

Kurenai then flinched at what he had just said as she looked at Tenten and Hinata, they had looked unfazed as if he had said something of unimportance. "Sure…I guess…"

"Don't be scared, she doesn't bite, maybe claw a little though!" the three genin started laughing a little as he said the same thing as he said to Hinata and Tenten. "**Kuchoise no jutsu**!" After that a women popped up out of nowhere as she then sat down next to naruto gaining a little jealousy from Hinata and Tenten.

**Hello, you must be Kurenai…Naruto know all about your abilities… Kyuubi said.**

"Kyuubi! You weren't supposed to say that!" Naruto yelled at her as she just dodged and continued talking.

**Have fun teaching him alright? **Kyuubi then smiled before giving a Naruto a peck on the cheek to arouse attention from the other girls for fun.

Kurenai was then there speechless as the great and fearful youma just popped in and left again and yet again the three genin remained as nothing happened.

"Alright, alright…could you fill me in?" Kurenai said.

"Simple, I told everything to them already and Kyuubi just wanted to say hi." Naruto said.

"Was that really the Kyuubi?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, not to scary in human form? But just as deadly" Naruto said shuddering back to his training…bed of kunais…Always came back to his mind.

"Alright…I guess we will just go on now, meet me at training area 17 as there we will do our first training there." Kurenai said.

"Let's go!" Tenten said.

-training area 17—

"Ok…This is how our test will work, you must utilize teamwork with each other against me, if you are able to steal any one thing from me, you shall pass and remain as genin." Kurenai said.

"NANI!" they said.

"Yes, so you better formulate a plan fast as I wait for you" Kurenai said before jumping into the air and disappearing like every other jounin could do.

"Ano…how are we going to beat a jounin?" Hinata said worried.

"Don't worry! Naruto-kun's going to help us beat her!" Tenten said.

"I can't do all the work, but here, let me tell you everything I learned about her throughout my readings of the jounin book." Naruto said. "Hmmm… Kurenai : Taijutsu-Poor…Ninjutsu-average…Genjutsu-Sannin…bloodlines-none. Yep I think that's all I remember from it. Her genjutsu is what we have to look out for though, without it, she would never have made it to a jounin."

"Ano…My byakugan can look past a genjutsu…" Hinata said.

"Great! Were all set, let's have Hinata look for her with her byakugan and Naruto-kun and I set up to full frontal attack!" Tenten said.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto yelled finally as they moved off in search for Kurenai

"**BYAKUGAN" **Hinata yelled out as she searched for any signs of her jounin instructor. "There she is, right by the bushes behind us to the right with the little flower floating above it!"

"Got it!" Tenten said as she instantly by reaction threw 10 kunais at Kurenai.

"Damn…That was a good job, but how about this?" Kurenai then was starting on a lot of seals and finished in a moment.

"Naruto-kun! Watch out! Your in a genjutsu!" Hinata said running to Naruto.

Naruto though was trapped in his mind as he thought he saw things that really wasn't there. In his sight, Everyone was in a different body as he heard a person yell that he was in a genjutsu.

"I'm not in a genjutsu, I know it!" Naruto yelled as Hinata just looked confused as he threw a kunai at some rock.

"Wait…Why do you have my body…and why do I suddenly feel so…feminine? WAIT! That isn't right, I do not look like Tenten…I'm not a girl either…This has to be a genjutsu!" Naruto stating the obvious from the fact that he wasn't a girl. "But it feels so real…who is who?"

Hinata was Kurenai as Tenten was Naruto, so that meant that Kurenai could only be Hinata! Naruto then looked around for anyone who looked like her but only saw them three.

"Any clues to where she is?" Naruto said.

Hinata and Tenten both nodded saying they haven't seen her yet.

"Checkmate…" Kurenai said as he had a kunai right at the next of Naruto before any of them noticed it was there yet.

"Sorry, not this time" Naruto said as he walked forward pushing the kunai right into his next creating a poof. "Heh, Kage buushin became a reflex of mine after a while."

"Tenten, NOW! **KATON : HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**!" Hinata yelled while she threw many fireballs at Kurenai as she was distracted.

"Got it, **Kage Kunai no jutsu**!" Tenten said as she threw her kunais

"Sorry…what?" Kurenai said.

As the fireballs came at Kurenai, the kunais hid within the fireballs, but when multiplied, it also multiplied the amount of fireballs as well. Kurenai then was left on the ground with her clothing burnt and was falling off her.

"I guess we win now right? But that was a nice combo Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" Naruto said complimenting them on their combined ninjutsu.

"Ummm…Meet me tomorrow at the bridge, I'm going to change now before…yeah" Kurenai said before she disappeared as fast as she could back to her house before all of her clothing burnt to ashes and shredded off.

"Wasn't that a scene Naruto-kun" Tenten said.

"Yeah…I mean NO!" Naruto said after realizing the hidden question.

Tenten and Hinata then started to laugh at his response while Naruto was trying to get by and not be called a pervert. He knew they were playing around with him, but he couldn't help just wanting to say it for fun as they decided to go home. Naruto walked both of them home as he decided to train a little before calling it a day.

Author notes- Ok, now the teams are there and we can finally start on the missions. I'm sorry to all the people who wanted some other teams, but I went by majority. I know some people voted twice and I still counted it, but in the end the teams still would have been the same haha.


	18. fun old missions

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note- Well, I'm going to explain a little from last chapter. Kurenai was at a disadvantage because the byakugan could see through her genjutsu, just like how sharingan can. And I do know that the rasengan was blue…I just thought beforehand that it was green…plus I think it would look cooler too if it was green instead of blue haha. Oh yeah, I update pretty fast just telling some people. If I get 10 – 15 reviews a chapter I might start going one a day…haha I think I have some pretty low expectations…well it also depends if the fanfic is good or not as well. On with the story now.

Chapter 18: fun old missions

The next day came quickly for all of them after they had finished their so called 'bell training' and they were finally actual genin. Now they just met each other again for their first mission at the bridge again.

"Ok, our first mission is rank D…to help plant things for one of the wealthiest families in Konoha…" Kurenai said.

"NANI! But that's soooo boring…can we use jutsu's?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not…how come?" Kurenai said

"You'll see when we get there, ready to go Hinta-chan, Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be…I don't understand how you can still be optimistic…" Tenten said

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to do…" Hinata said.

"Now that you ask about it…I'm also wondering what Naruto was planning to do when we arrive at the area…"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see what he is planning to do."

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to burn them all…is he…?" Tenten said as she sweat dropped when she imagined him doing some fire jutsu burning every plant down with this really evil grin.

Little did they know though that Naruto is still unable to do jutsus, he was just able to perform abilities like kage buushin.

"Ok Naruto, now that were here, show us what your little ability is. I'm also wondering quite a bit to what this technique you are going to use here too." Kurenai said.

"Nothing much…just that it is an ability I use often" Naruto said. "But we have to talk to the people first so we can get started remember?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that part…" Kurenai said. "Ok, let's talk to the people then we can see your technique."

"Wow Kurenai, sometimes you can almost act like a kid as well." Tenten said joyfully.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment…" Kurenai asked.

-the house—

"Of all the ninjas we had to take in…it was the demon child of all of them…" Lady said.

"Yeah…he better not ruin out crops or were going to sue them…" Man said.

"Then again, why don't we just sue them anyways for making us have the demon child work for us, they shouldn't allow demons like them to help kind villagers such as us." Lady said.

"Ummmm…Excuse us, we are the ninjas that you had hired?" Kurenai said.

"Why yes, that would be us…thank you for taking the time to come and help us do this task" The man said kindly before whispering to the lady to be as polite as possible since they were in the presence of ninjas currently.

"I would humbly thank you for coming here to help us, we are now going inside, but can that young man wait here for a minute while you start on the crops?" lady said.

"Why certainly, Naruto, can you wait here with the two nice folks as we start on the crops?" Kurenai said.

"Sure, go and hurry up and here was the technique I was going to use in the first place." Naruto said as the rest were quite anxious to see what he was going to do. "**KAGE BUUSHIN**" Suddenly there was over 200 Naruto's all right in line ready to start work.

Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai just gaped at what they saw because Naruto had to have an extremely large amount of chakra to get that many there, and plus they were all orderly and stable, no arguments or confusion within the clones.

"Ok boys, you know what to do! Hurry up and finish, and make sure these things are done the proper and best way." Naruto said before looking at the girls." I'd advise you just sit down and watch, as I said I mastered this technique and everything will go quite as planned."

"I will take your advice on this Naruto" Kurenai said in amazement.

"Wow Naruto-kun…that was awesome! Teach me how to do that sometime!" Tenten said.

"It's almost just like your kage kunai no jutsu except its multiplying your buushins and creating it into real objects like kage kunai no jutsu. Shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…you were always powerful in my eyes and this just proves it…" Hinata said.

"Yep, but I guess I should start going to the nice old people so I could catch what they were going to say to me." Naruto said as he went to the people.

"Demon…Why did you have to come to our house and start wrecking our crops…" Man said.

"Oh, don't worry about Kyuubi alright? She's quite stable since being sealed within me so you won't ever have to worry a thing. Plus the 4th wouldn't risk his life for an unstable seal!" Naruto said. "And I'm not ruining your crops, just watch."

"…" Lady said.

"Maybe this boy isn't that bad…he already knows about the Kyuubi and he gives a pretty good reason to trust him…" Man whispers to lady.

"Yes…I believe so too, the 4th hokage wouldn't be this cruel to leave an unstable seal would he?" Lady said.

Naruto just smirked at the fact that the villagers were talking about him and was not really speaking in a bad way for once before he got a signal from his clones.

"Hmmm…Looks like were done here." Naruto said.

"What? How could that be, it's only been 5 minutes!" Lady said.

"I'm much more powerful then I look, Kyuubi has been helping me, as I said she has been settling down from an evil youma down to quite a nice one. Strange predicament isn't it." Naruto said.

"I want to see this first…." Man said unsure if this was true or not or if Naruto just wanted to get out early not wanting to stay there longer. So the Man and lady followed Naruto to their land only to see every since crop put in order and there was quite a nice sparkle as they still saw some Naruto clones watering some of them.

"Naruto-kun, your back!" Tenten said as he hugged him.

"Yep, I'm back alright and I see that my clones did quite the job didn't they." Naruto said as most of the clones then poofed from the area as their chakra went back to Naruto.

"Nice work young man" Lady said. "For this though, in such a time I believe we should pay more then what we actually said in the first place."

"No, it is quite alright, but first ask our jounin instructor." Naruto said.

Kurenai was quite surprised when Naruto did this because she expected him to do it mostly since he already finished almost every single thing up already by this time, but she still walked up and negotiated the prices to be paid. In the end they got a 200 percent increase for such a quick job well done and for having it look so clean, nice, and orderly.

"Good Job Naruto" Kurenai said,

"Yes…good job….Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly as usual.

"Yep, I'm tired for today, want to join us at the hot springs Naruto-kun?" Tenten said.

"I could use going to the hotsprings with you people…" Naruto said out of it currently before he snapped back and fixed what he said. "But then again I wouldn't want to butt in onto your precious privacy so I shall go back home to take a shower."

"Nice comeback Naruto-kun, almost got you there though." Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, but it's just something I'm good at!" Naruto said.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, ready to go home yet?" Hinata said.

"Yup, lets start walking home Hinata-chan…hey Tenten-chan hurry up or were going to leave you behind!" Naruto teased her as he started to run a little with Hinata.

"Hey wait up!" Tenten said as she charged on through catching up with them. "Don't leave me behind again…" she then pouted a little.

"Heh heh, we aren't going to do that again are we Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Maybe…" Hinata giggled a little as well.

That was the end of at least one of their missions being in success. So it was pretty much still afternoon as they were going to go home. After they all got home, they decided it would be best to start practicing on all of their skills and learning some more jutsus while they were at it.

"Ok….I'm home now at last….That was quite a good mission don't you say so Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he created a kage buushin for her.

**Yes, that was quite a mission, funny how Tenten keeps getting you over and over again with the pervert. **Kyuubi said laughing a bit

"Hey! That's not fair, you know I don't catch things that quick every time! Plus I'm NOT A PERVERT!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi.

**Would you like me to prove you wrong?** Kyuubi says putting one of her hands on her shirt teasing Naruto.

"Ummm…No thanks…hahaha…" Naruto said quite nervously.

**Ok, now as I was saying…wait…I wasn't really saying anything beforehand was I…oh well, I guess I'll start something now. What would you like to do currently this afternoon Naruto-'kun'. **Kyuubi said.

"Hmmm….Train?" Naruto said what was usually on his mind besides protecting loved ones and ramen.

**Ok, let's go train…but do you want this the hard way, or the easy way… **Kyuubi said before getting interrupted.

"EASY WAY!" Naruto yelled.

**As I was saying, the easy way which is 100x harder then the hard way…before I was so rudely interrupted. **Kyuubi said smiling innocently.

"Aww….this stinks…" Naruto drooped around

**That just means you get to spend more time with your lovely 'fiancee' Kyuubi more! **Kyuubi said pouting a little for fun on Naruto while teasing him. She always thought that Naruto was one of the funniest people to tease even if she was supposed to leave off a terrifying image. **Ok, which training ground would you like to go to today Naruto-kun?**

"I feel so loved…with my so called fiancée…who has a master degree in torture training excercises…" Naruto said. "Alright first training we have is…and the place is…MY BED!"

**Hmmm…I think you should start on things like that later you know when you find your truly loved ones. **Kyuubi said.

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Naruto yelled. "I MEAN I SHOULD JUST TAKE A NAP UNTIL TOMORROW!"

**That's a lot of wasted time though…Plus I never get to spend time having 'fun' with you. **Kyuubi said.

"Your meaning of fun and my meaning is two totally different things Kyuubi." Naruto said.

**But you could change yours for today you know, and then you can experience my type of fun…well more for me that is since training…well you know what I mean! **Kyuubi said.

"You sound like a child again." Naruto said.

**Well…why not? Being a really old youma doesn't mean I always have to act grumpy and old all the time! I can act whatever I choose! **Kyuubi said.

"Fine, fine, I'm going to sleep now…" Naruto said.

**Fine…I'll just be inside your mind again and I can train you there…might not be as fun for me because there is no pain during your dreams and you control most of it…but it's still at least training in the least way… **Kyuubi said.

"Ok…sounds good to me!" Naruto said before running to his bed and falling asleep quite quickly compared to most people, Kyuubi then poofed out since Naruto was no longer holding control of his chakra making it decapitate to nothing. Tomorrows going to be a big day for Naruto…He just felt it as he slumbered to the deathly training of the boring Kyuubi session!

Author notes- Another Chapter, I bet this one was much more boring then the rest. If it wasn't then I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm having fun trying to accuse Naruto as a pervert, I already know he isn't….Until he comes back with Jiraiya when their older in the actual mange cough cough. Kyuubi is so childish as well in this Chapter I know. She's supposed to be the almighty scary youma, why can't they be childish though haha. Well, next chapters going to come up again someday….yes someday. Thanks for reading and R and R!


	19. the bridge builder

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note- Hello everyone, well I do believe that someone asked if I was going to add zabuza into this, well here is my answer. I said before also that he was one of my favorite characters too! Why wouldn't I want to add him in this fic. Now on with the story…enjoy!

Chapter 19: The bridge builder

A couple days had passed since Naruto had just started his time as a genin, and he was so bored he couldn't stop shaking from such…'excitement.' His team had already gained quite a name for itself, well mostly Naruto that is in D rank missions.

Naruto had usually spent his time training as he now just sent one kage buushin to do all his work for him. He had trouble maintaining the chakra for such a long distance, but he was much more successful at it from help from his large chakra capacity. By this day, Naruto and his group had completed 38 D rank missions and not too many C ranked since people were flocking for him to do their D rank missions.

Naruto was getting pretty pissed off now as this time when he sent his Kage buushin, he told it to give the Hokage a piece of his mind, and give him some C ranks finally.

"Comon! Give us some c rank mission at least! We already beat the other genins D rank record by 31 missions by far because of my massive chakra capacity plus my Kage Buushin, but this is getting far too boring." Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! All we have been doing is training and training as Naruto got the missions because they were too simple like planting crops and finding dogs." Tenten said.

"ano…Please give us a higher ranked mission please Hokage-sama…" Hinata said.

"Let me see here…" Sarutobi said.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE US ONE, I'M GOING ON DENIAL OF D RANKED MISSIONS!" Naruto yelled.

"Just do as he says…once he says it, he definitely means it." Kurenai sighed.

"Hmmm…here it is, we have a c ranked mission borderline b ranked but we negotiated for a c ranked payment." Sarutobi said.

"REALLY! SUGOI! Let's go kick some butt!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we all got to test out our abilities to the fullest!" Tenten said.

"It's true, you all have been training so much, I don't know how strong you are anymore." Kurenai said.

"Ano…what is the mission about" Hinata said actually paying attention to the mission objectives.

"Ok, in this mission you are to protect a man names Tazuna. He is currently working on a bridge which will link to trade in his country which is in its dark ages currently. I want you to protect him and his men until they have completed their bridge, once completed come back to Konoha immediately. This is the one you must protect." Sarutobi said as he pointed to the door.

"I'm going to be protected by brats…great" Tazuna said.

"We will surprise you more then you think we will if you continue to always think like that." Naruto said.

"We will just have to wait and find out." Tazuna said. "Ok, meet me at the north gate in 10 minutes as you ninjas better do a good job protecting me on my way back to wave country."

"Wave country…hidden mist village." Naruto muttered

"What you say?" Tazuna said.

"Nothing…" Naruto said.

Tazuna then walked to the north gate as to wait for the ninjas a they prepared for their mission to go outside of konoha.

-10 minutes later—

"Ok, we are ready to go, I am their jounin instructor Kurenai as I will be only watching as my genin do the work. I will only come in if they are going against someone who they really cannot beat." Kurenai said.

"Whatever, they just better do a good job." Tazuna said.

"As I said before to you Tazuna, we will amaze you more then you think we will." Naruto said." Just watch Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, they are much more efficient then I am at these type of things. I just like going one on one."

Tenten and Hinata then blushed at this comment as they were finally off to the wave country, Tazuna was in front leading. He was then followed by Naruto, Tenten, then Hinata. The last person was Kurenai who was keeping watch from the back.

As they were walking in the hot sunny day, Naruto spoted a little puddle of water that was just out of the day.

"Hmmm…I wonder, do puddles usually form that never evaporate usually here in this scorching hot weather?" Naruto said wiping his forehead teasing the ninjas hidden in the puddles. Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai caught this as well and joined the act as well.

"Ano…Naruto-kun do you need a handkerchief? It's quite hot here, how about we wash you off with some of that puddle water over there." Hinata said.

"Yes…I've always wanted to try my powerful Raiton skills" Tenten said knowing she did not know close to one part of those type of skills.

"I think I'm going to drop this chakra enhanced Kunai into this puddle as it plows extremely fast." Kurenai said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" said two people as they appeared from the water. "Nobody makes a fool out of the demon brother without paying dearly for it!"

"Apparently, you do know your weaker then genin and the poison on your hooks are dry?" Naruto said.

"Nani! Really!" The demon brothers said as they looked at their hook for a couple seconds seeing if the poison was actually dried up.

Tenten and Hinata saw their chance as they ran up to them and hit them down to the ground as they lay unconscious. They then tied them up and put a sign on their heads saying "I'm a bad man, please send me to a place were I can be tortured!"

"Damn, I must admit now, they did do a mighty fine job of those ninjas." Tazuna said.

"It looks like this mission just turned from a C to a B ranked mission in a matter of seconds" Kurenai said.

"Sorry…" Tazuna said.

"No problem, this is one of the best things that happened, time to finally practice on so… TAZUNA…DUCK!" Naruto said as he charged to Tazuna knocking him down as a huge blade just shaved off some hair.

"Hey! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled out.

"Fool…you cannot beat me…haven't you ever heard of the demon of the mist?" 'Demon of the mist' said.

"I guess we must fight you know, is it alright with you if I fight him alone to the death Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto said.

"We know your not going to die, don't kid yourself. Just have fun as your fighting." Kurenai said.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Kick his ass!" Tenten yelled.

"No problem, I would say that he should be at the level of a jounin. I probably can't defeat him without the help of you know who." Naruto said.

"Hah, you're a fool to fight me without your friends, I admire that, my name is Zabuza, yours?" Zabuza said.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said. "Now lets get this battle started."

"Yes, but I am a Missing nin from mist, think you can take me on?" Zabuza said. "**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!"**

A mist then started to form around them as it clouded their sense of sight as usual.

"Yawn…that's all? I think I should just dispel it." Naruto said. "Too bad I can't though, not enough control for my chakra."

"You won't be laughing for a while…I'm a master of silent killing" Zabuza said.

"Oh…really? Last master I fought beat me, but that master was calm all the way and thought everything through, can you do that?" Naruto said getting into his defensive stance.

Zabuza then appeared right behind Naruto as he was going to strike.

"ooo…A penny…" Naruto said ducking down dodging Zabuzas strink reaching down.

Zabuza was now getting pissed at Naruto's antics as he went for a vertical blow strait through Naruto

"Finally…close enough to hurt you…**Kyuubi Style : Combo!**" Naruto said as he dodged to the right and kicked his off to the side. He then ran and jumped and appeared right below him almost touching the ground as he slammed his legs up hitting him. He then finished it off with his back flip kick.

"Damn…how do you know where I am…" Zabuza said.

"Easily, I expertise somewhat in silent killing myself, but I don't really have a weapon now do I…" Naruto said as the other 4 just gazed on amazement as they saw little blurs through the mist.

"I see, you are truly formidable, I have no chance currently against you but by the time I get back you will not have the chance." Zabuza said before teleporting off with a poof.

Naruto then sensed a familiar presence. "Haku…?"

Haku then tried to get away like Zabuza did, but Naruto out of anxiety of seeing him again pulled him right out of the trees onto the ground to where the rest of the people were.

"Hello Naruto…" Haku said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong Haku?" Naruto said. "Why are you a missing nin as well in this place?"

"This was not how I had wanted us to meet up…maybe next time we may talk a little more, next time on the battlefield." Haku said as he used henge to become a leaf and floated away.

"What happened Haku…" Naruto muttered

"Naruto-kun…who was that pretty lady?" Hinata said.

"That person was actually a guy…saying that brought back good memories…" Naruto chuckled a little before frowning again. "He was one of my most best friends…."

"I never knew…" Tenten said. "We should get going though…dwelling in the past is unhealthy you know?" Tenten had said to try and bring up his morale.

"Yeah…let's keep going to wave country…" Naruto said as they went on.

-at the bridge—

"This is the bridge we were currently working on, in order to cross though currently, we must pass by ferry." Tazuna said.

"Water…" Kurenai said in disgust.

"ano…Kurenai-sensei? Do you have hydrophobia?" Hinata asked.

"NO! of course I don't, why would a jounin such as I have some silly fear of water" Kurenai said stuttering a little as she said it.

"If you say so Kurenai-sensei, let's hop on then." Tenten said.

"Yes…lets…" Naruto said still thinking about what happened.

"Alright people, lets hop on then and go to my home country." Tazuna yelled as he started to paddle their way to wave country.

-wave country—

"I feel sorry for these people…" Hinata said as they walked by seeing many homeless people and ones who looked starved as they passed by.

"Yes, if only the bridge were to be built, maybe that would reenact as this places golden age." Kurenai said.

"I know what you're feeling currently, I've lived here all my life, and this is the worst shape it has ever been…" Tazuna said. "Well, this is my house here, let me have you meet my daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari."

"Heya! You're cute." Tenten said giggling a little.

"Why are people like you here, you know you will never stand a chance against Gatou and his men…" Inari said.

"ano…why do you say that?" Hinata said.

"No one could stand up to him…he has a huge army, plus he can hire his own ninjas if he ever so wished…" Inari said.

"Hey…kid…you ever heard of a saying called its quality, not quantity that decides the battle?" Naruto said.

"That saying means nothing, if it did, why didn't it save my dad…He was strong…but he died because he was overwhelmed." Inari said.

"That was because they too have some quality within them as well, can I ask you a question now…" Naruto said.

"I don't have time for this…but go ahead anyway…" Inari said.

"Now, if there was a huge amount of rocks next to you, and on the other side lay a couple ounces of diamond and gold, which one of those would you pick?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I would take the gold and diamonds, who would want some stupid huge amount of rocks when one surely costs more then th-" Inari said before getting his point.

"See what I mean, when one goes against others, sometimes quantity can do a lot, but when one's quality is great enough, it can go through a huge quantity and still be better then it by a lot." Naruto said.

"Thank you…I guess there are chances for us…" Inari said. "Who are you though…?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce the ninjas I hired, this is Kurenai-san, their jounin instructor. Her students are Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto." Tazuna said.

"Thanks you for helping out Inari here…ever since his father died and was publicly humiliated, he has been quite ever since." Tsunami said.

"Things like loss of family members can do that to a person…like someone from are academy, remember who?" Naruto said when looking to his team.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tenten said.

"Right, but on our side, he didn't just go quiet, he became thirsty for power…" Naruto said. "I bet he currently stays in Konoha because he knows that Konoha is one of the most powerful villages currently. If he was given a chance of power to kill his brother…I bet he would gladly leave…"

"Hmmmm….I have never thought about that before." Kurenai said. "I believe I should give a talk to our Hokage-sama about this, your words have much logic within them."

"Wow Naruto-kun you're so smart…" Hinata said quietly.

"Well, since you are here currently, would anyone want to stay for dinner?" Tsunami said.

"I wouldn't mind that, how about you?" Kurenai said looking at her team.

"Sure" Naruto said.

"Ok…" Hinata whispered.

"Alright!" Tenten said.

Author notes- There is another chapter for you. I would have updated yesterday, but right before I was able to update my internet it had failed me so I had to wait until the next day in order to update. Naruto was quite a bit sad after meeting Haku as an enemy, that serves as a purpose to the reason why he is so sad and kind of not talking that much currently. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I have reached 40,000 words now! I feel happy now haha. Thanks for reading and R and R.


	20. the bridge battle

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note- This is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading all of chapters and that such and so on. Read on and enjoy to your hearts contempt as some of my favorite sayings were.

Chapter 20: bridge battle

"Dinner is served!" Tsunami said as she gave out bowls of ramen. She was told by Naruto of course that it would have been nice to have ramen for dinner, so she decided to along with what he had said.

"RAMEN!" Naruto cried of joy.

"Yes….ramen…" Tenten and Kurenai laughed in a strange way as they watched him devour it bowl after bowl.

"I hope you enjoy this Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled happily.

Naruto then started to cry all of the sudden as he was still eating his ramen.

"Why are you crying Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Was it some of the fresh ingredients I added from my personal stock?" Tsunami said.

"…This…is…the…greatest ramen I have ever had…BETTER THEN THE RAMEN STANDS!" Naruto said standing up with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Glad you like it! Because you're going to need all that strength for tomorrow as we finish that bridge!" Tazuna giving a hearty laugh.

"YOSH!" Naruto said.

After that everyone had begun eating and before long went to sleep as the next day were to come where they needed to have the bridge finally be completed.

-at the bridge—

"Tazuna…I don't think I can take this anymore, I'm aborting this now and going home…it's too dangerous! I don't think I can take anymore of this!" man said.

"Damn, if we don't finish this, then this whole entire village is basically courting itself to its own doom." Tazuna said.

"You won't be allowed to finish this bridge anyway, that was Gatou's order." Zabuza said appearing from the fog surrounding the bridge from early morning.

"Damnit not you again!" Naruto yelled.

"This time…I brought my little friend as well this time" Zabuza said as Haku came in from behind him.

"Haku…I don't want to fight you, and I won't" Naruto said. "Hinata-chan, Tenten-chann can you take him on please…"

"Alright, we will try not to hurt him too much." Tenten said.

"We know how much of a friend he was from your past…we will do our best." Hinata said.

"Enough talking…stupid ninjas, kill them already!" Gatou said appearing as well with his army of men.

"That's not fair you know, hey Zabuza, why do you team up with him anyway?" Naruto said.

"That is for me to know…but he is not the true person I am teaming up with…" Zabuza said. "I'm bored, do you wish to team up for a minute to kill them and so they stop blabbering around?"

"My pleasure…" Naruto said.

"Ok! Change of plans people, we take down Gatou first before we fight amongst each other!" Kurenai yelled to them.

"Let's start this off with my fun usual jutsu." Naruto said. "**KAGE BUUSHIN"**

_Why the hell am I using Kyuubi's chakra currently instead of my own?_

**Naruto, I want you to use mine currently, in this battle it may be crucial that you use mine first of all, I have plan so trust me alright?**

_Got it Kyuubi-chan._

**Ok…Naruto-kun**

"Damn…how much chakra do you have…you filled up almost 1/5 of the bridge with those damn shadow clones…?" Zabuza yelled at him.

"Like old times…Naruto…like old times…" Haku said.

"Too bad only for a couple seconds…" Naruto said.

"Maybe so, but at least we get some…but why are you using Kyuubi's chakra so early in the beginning?" Haku said.

"You'll see, you'll see." Naruto said. _Hell, I don't even know why I'm using Kyuubi's chakra first anyways!_

"Kyuubi's chakra huh? No wonder they want him so badly…" Zabuza muttered to himself.

"LET'S GO UZUMAKIS!" Naruto yelled out.

"ROGER THAT!" Clones yelled back as they charged at Gatou's men.

All the men now that could see the huge horde of clones coming at them was all thinking the same exact thought…"Holy crap…"

"What the hell is wrong with you people…ATTACK!" Gatou yelled.

"I'm out of here…I still have my wife and children to live for!" first man said.

"I want to watch my favorite Saturday cartoons!" second man cried.

"Why does this cruel world come to hurting us innocent people…" third man said.

"Us? Innocent? HA! Were on the evil side remember? THE EVIL TEAM! But then again, let's run anyway, I'm too young to die!" fourth man said as the rest just ran like a panicking buffoon.

"Get back here! You little wussies! I'll triple your pay, QUADRUPLE IT!" Gatou yelled at them.

"Too late fool, it was fun but you were just stupid." Zabuza said as his sword cut strait through his body.

"Curse…yo-" Gatou said.

"Yes…curse me! It's all good luck for a demon to be cursed!" Zabuza said laughing out loud.

"Damn…Haku…What type of person did you team up with and why?" Naruto said sweat dropping at Zabuza's cackling laugh while dispelling all his clones.

"Well…about right after you left Naruto, a group who had these weird red swirly symbols on their back came right to us as they completely ran over almost all of mist village. They were truly powerful, they all had either an extremely powerful weapon or an advanced bloodline. Right when they left, I was still alive with my own bloodline within myself. They thought I could have been part of that organization so they immediately sent anbu against me as I was hopelessly outnumbered. I had killed some of them, but that had only fueled their anger against me to keep coming at me with another reason. Zabuza then came in and helped me before I died, he made me become his weapon…I did not exactly want to but I was truly grateful for him aiding me. So I must still help him no matter what." Haku said.

"Red swirl…I'm guessing from that semi vague description that this organization that you're talking about is the Akatsuki. They are after the Kyuubi within me, I probably cannot go against them though even with their help…" Naruto said.

"Your right Naruto…and I was sent to retrieve it, it has been a while since I had to use my full abilities you know…" Zabuza laughed.

"Zabuza-san…no…you can't be part of the Akatsuki…YOU DESTROYED MY VILLAGE!" Haku said as he charged on at Zabuza.

"Too bad you had to find out right now haha, looks like I have to kill you. I so wanted you to join though, would have made a powerful asset." Zabuza said as he dodged Haku's strike with his sebon needles as he used the air pressure of his own sword to stop them from hitting him.

"Haku!" Naruto said running after him before getting stopped by another man. "Itachi…looks like your back. Damnit…"

"You will have more trouble against me then last time, and you don't have some silly sannin to protect you as well…" Itachi said.

"We will just have to see about that…" Naruto said as he charged himself up with Kyuubi's chakra again.

"Hmmm, look's like you can use the chakra now more easily, do you wish to join our organization? Then we won't just have to extract it from you..." Itachi said.

"Damnit…Itachi, What the hell is he doing here?" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei…who are they?" Hinata asked.

"They are part of the Akatsuki, full of s-class criminals…" Kurenai said. "This is getting too much out of hands…"

"Yes it is don't you agree? Your battle is with me, too bad." A giant fish man appeared from the mist as well.

"Who are you?" Tenten yelled.

"Kisame, and your opponent, we can't just leave you standing you know…" Kisame said stifling a laugh.

"Damn…this just isn't my day…" Kurenai said.

"Kurenai-sensei, we can't give up here, we must try our best like the others are as well!" Hinata said.

"If Naruto-kun can take one on, I know we can at least take one on too!" Tenten said.

"Your right…let's take his fish man down…" Kurenai said.

"You're going to pay for calling me that, and my samehada is going to prove it." Kisame said. "Zabuza and I weren't part of mists legendary swordsmen group for nothing even though I think Zabuza is damn ass all of the time though."

"This…is going to suck…" Tenten sighed.

-Haku's battle—

"Zabuza…Why did you save me first of all…" Haku asked.

"Didn't you hear me? You would have been the perfect tool, too bad you found out a little early." Zabuza said. "Now, let's stop our talking and express it with our weapons."

"…" Haku said as he started to create hand seals. Once he was done did frost needles appear around Zabuza charging right into him, but it decapitated and was actually a Mizu buushin.

"Haku, Haku…You know that I taught you and know most of your abilities, do you truly believe you can beat me?" Zabuza smirked.

"We will just have to see about that then…" Haku said forming his demonic mirrors against Zabuza.

"Damn…caught me off guard…" Zabuza said as he was now trapped within the mirrors.

Haku then started to teleport around the mirrors throwing Sebon Needles at Zabuza. He then made a sudden grab at his sword and started his seals forgetting about some of the pain around himself.

**SUITON SUIJINHEKI**

A water barrier then formed around Zabuza as it rendered Haku's sebon needles useless as it tried to get passed. Haku then made use of his bloodline as he froze the water before breaking it by concentrating his sebon needles to strike one exact spot every time.

"Smart…however, just because of your bloodline won't make you win…" Zabuza said as he then used his speed to get to the out side of the mirrors before starting another jutsu

**SUITON DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU**

He then used the power of a huge ball of water pushing towards the mirrors as they fell of the bridge, Haku had no choice but to get out of there before he got pushed out and died as well.

"That was quite a bit of chakra used…" Zabuza said sweating a bit.

"Damn…Those mirrors took away too much chakra away from me…I'm in trouble now…" Haku said as he was out of breathe.

"Just as I thought you aren't strong enough to take any of us on yet…" Zabuza said. "Say your farewells now…"

Zabuza then raised his sword to kill Haku, right when it was about to hit though, Naruto came in from his own battle somehow getting passed Itachi to defend.

"Hey…Haku, you ok?" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto… I don't think I can take much more of this…" Haku said.

"Naruto…your lucky to have saved your friend, now let's get back to our battle now…" Itachi said. "But you Zabuza…you were a disgrace training up such a pathetic apprentice… you were always a nuisance to us anyways…"

Itachi then just killed Zabuza right there at the spot with his hand going strait through his throat.

"…Damnit…Itac—" Zabuza said as he just fell to the ground dead.

"How could you just kill your own partner?" Naruto yelled at Itachi.

"We still have a battle to finish remember, let your little friend there sit as we are here only to get you. Since he is out of action, it won't matter anyway since he won't be able to get into our business anyways." Itachi said as his Mangekyou Sharingan was glaring at Naruto.

"Bring it on…" Naruto said as his body was then pouring out more of Kyuubi's chakra as he was planning to use plenty of it in this battle of his own.

Author notes- Ok, I had to add some humor to this fic for fun. I know some of you people did not want Haku to die, so I did just what you had asked for. I allowed Haku to continue living! Now…what should I end up doing with him now that he's still alive? I'm going to have the next chapters be the battle probably but I'm going to take a poll what to do with Haku.

Have him die! NOOOOO?

Go back to Konoha with people ?

Leave them and last you see of him ?

Leave him giving him a greater roll later on ?

He joins the akatsuki ?

Some extremely random thing that no one would ever expect to have happened to Haku that will be just unexplainable ? (If you choose this, I will be laughing but I will make something happen though hahaha. Choose this as a second choice, so you can choose one of the above along with this one as well…if you truly want something like this to happen though…)


	21. the bridge battle part 2

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

-note- Ummm… I guess that I shouldn't have put up the polls? I'm sorry that getting reviews that way was pathetic. I guess when I thought of it how you did it did seem pathetic. I guess I can say thanks for some constructive flames. This chapter has aught to be one of my fastest updates ever! 2 in one day, that is something haha.

Chapter 21: bridge battle part 2

"Bring it on…" Naruto said as his body was then pouring out more of Kyuubi's chakra as he was planning to use plenty of it in this battle

"I intend to." Itachi said.

Naruto then took the initiative as he started to charge at Itachi as he started his hand seals as quick as he could when he had chakra enhanced them.

"Quick…but not enough, you have yet to grasp the full power of the Kyuubi…" Itachi said as he threw 10 kunais at Naruto.

Naruto saw this and tried dodging as they came torwards him, but only one of them hit him, but it was crucial what it did as it hit his arm. He then messed up on one of his seals that he was doing then but still continued without himself noticing.

**RASENGAN : IGNITION**

As soon as Naruto had completed his seals, instead of creating a large flashing light as the rasengan appeared, his hand crippled from the struggle to create the rasengan.

"What the hell…"

"Messing up a seal can have undesired consequences, luckily you have the Kyuubi to heal you up...but that won't happen anytime soon though…"

Itachi then ran at Naruto as he kneed his stomach as Naruto went flying across the bridge.

"Damnit…Kyuubi…your not helping me one bit with this crippled hand…" Naruto muttered to himself as he started to run towards Itachi again. "Let's see you try going against this…" _I knew I should have practiced this more instead of just creating this…_

Naruto's hand then lit up with bright red chakra as he saw that his crippled hand was already healed after a short time. "Let's see you take on the chakra scalpel"

"You should never tell your opponents what your jutsu is…too bad I can't copy it. Nevertheless, you won't win" Itachi said as he started to move towards Naruto. "**KATON KORYUU NO JUTSU"**

Naruto then barely had enough time to move away as he used his chakra scalpel to cut up some of the flames moving towards him. _Never knew it could do that either…_

"Time to do something to you whom I was never able to do on your sensei…**TSUKOYOMI"** Itachi said. **"For 72 hours, you shall continue to be stabbed in places I shall not name…"**

After Itachi was done toying around with Naruto, his body was still as if it was never touched. Naruto however, was shaking inside as he felt every hour pass as the pain was there…then there was the sight of seeing every single other one that looked like him getting stabbed the same exact way screaming like he had done previously.

"Naruto…?" Haku said.

"…" Naruto then vomited right onto the bridge as it was more then he could handle from the torture in his soul.

"Fool, you can never go against me…you may try over and over again, but you will never succeed." Itachi said to Naruto.

**Damnit Naruto, you let him look to his eyes…this isn't repairable anymore! You better continue and fight…**

_But…the pain…it was so real…How can I go against something like that…_

**You think all the pain in the world is going to stop you from winning this fight? Well I should think not.**

_But then what should I do now then…_

**Damnit…I didn't want to do this…but I have to. Naruto, these are my last words to you for a while. Go get Jiraiya and show him the seal as soon as possible alright? Another thing is that you better show him what the hell your made of soon because you look really pathetic right now…and lighten up…now create a buushin of me NOW!**

_Alright…you know I could always summon you…but you never wanted me to do that…I guess waste of chakra in your mind._

"**KAGE BUUSHIN"** Naruto yelled as Kyuubi suddenly appeared to Itachi's surprise and instantly started to charge at Naruto.

"**GOGUOUFUUIN"** Kyuubi yelled as she went and thrust a seal over her own seal before popping out and sending Naruto back a couple of spaces. (In case some of you are wondering, that is also called the 5 element seal)

Naruto yelled in pain as he held his stomach closely as Kyuubi decapitated into thin air. Itachi was just wondering what had just happened.

"Why did it just use the goguoufuuin on Naruto…It seals its own power so Naruto can not reach it, what good did it ever do to help?" Itachi said.

"…I don't know what the hell Kyuubi did, but I know I'm still going to take you down…" Naruto said as he then out of instinct deactivated his chakra scalpel and started a couple seals before using a jutsu.

**SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU**

Naruto had said creating an extremely huge water dragon hitting Itachi by surprise as he was swept away with the water out of the bridge.

"What the hell…? I…I…wait. I just used a jutsu…and a powerful jutsu too…Kyuubi I DID IT!" Naruto cried out loud. "Kyuubi…hey Kyuubi?"

"That hit was out of pure luck…" Itachi said.

"Your back? But I just hit you with an extremely strong jutsu!" Naruto said as he took no time in starting another jutsu as he saw he could somehow control chakra. "**DOTON DORYUUHEKI"** After that, he created a massive mud wall from his mouth as he reinforced it with as much chakra as he could separating Itachi and Kisame from Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Haku, Tazuna, and Kurenai.

"Damnit, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled at the rest of the people trying to hold the wall up because the members of the Akatsuki decided to destroy it and kill them as well.

"What about the bridge?" Tazuna yelled back.

"What's more important, saving out lives getting out of here or staying to die leaving a unfinished bridge?" Naruto said back.

"I have your point…but I'm not as fast as any of you and Haku there is damaged as well…" Tazuna said.

"I know…I'll get Haku as the girls will carry you back to Konoha, let's go before my chakra runs out." Naruto said as they all ran as fast as they could back to Konoha.

It took a half of a day as they were in luck not spotting any traffic or any Akatsuki members on the way there. They were all relieved when they were just about to reach Konoha as they saw the large gates in front of them. The chuunin saw them coming in from outside and reported to the Hokage getting some anbu to bring them to the hospital and also for further questioning of what had happened during the mission. He then sent two teams of jounin with Tazuna to finish up what the genin had previously started.

"Kurenai, what happened throughout your mission…" Sarutobi said.

"It was a complete failure as you see our client is still with us currently and another is with us currently exhausted of all his chakra. We were completely overwhelmed…by the Akatsuki…" Kurenai said.

"How did they find out about us sending Naruto to wave country…This mission has far classed its own previous rank and since all of you have remained alive I would consider the mission a success. This mission that was supposed to be a C ranked mission raised its class to an S when the Akatsuki got itself involved… Which members did you encounter and give us a description" Sarutobi said.

"One was our very own genius Itachi…next was Kisame…and lastly was Zabuza who seemed to be disliked and was killed by Itachi…" Kurenai.

"Since we have information about Itachi and Zabuza is dead, what does Kisame look like and how does he fight?" Sarutobi said.

"Let us answer that Kurenai…" Hinata said.

"Alright…go on." Kurenai said.

"Kisame was about a head taller then Itachi as we estimate about 6 foot 4. He carries around a huge sword in which he calls it the samehada." Tenten said.

"…how did he attain such a sword…I will look this up in our archives…" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, what is so special about this sword?" Kurenai said.

"Such a sword like that, it does not cut but shaves as it has bristles of sharp needles upon its blue blade. Its special ness is mostly by the fact that that swort absorbs chakra…" Sarutobi said.

"There is such a sword that can do that?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes…and there are other weapons wielding just as much power as the caliber of the samehada…" Sarutobi said before he left to go to the Konoha archives to search up of such legendary weapons.

"Ano…Where did Naruto-kun go?" Hinata asked.

"I was just going to visit him Hinata, want to come along? He's currently waiting for Haku to recover…" Tenten said.

"I hope that Naruto-kun is ok right now…" Hinata said as they entered the room where Haku was currently in lying down as Naruto was the same but more in the mind and soul then physically. So no one knew that he was damaged at all.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…Is Haku going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"I believe so…I think this was mostly because of Chakra exhaustion." Naruto said. "Are you girls alright as well? I was worried about you two as well."

"We were fine against that huge fish man! Luckily you used that doton thingy which allowed all of us to escape!" Tenten said.

"Yes, we're all alive and we are grateful…" Hinata said.

"But then I can't communicate with Kyuubi anymore…I wonder what she meant when she had told me to go talk to Jiraiya and that he would know what to do…" Naruto said.

"Why don't you talk to the Hokage about it and he should tell you where Jiraiya currently is…" Hinata said.

"Yes…I believe I will go talk to the Hokage, thank you for the advice Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he decided to visit the Hokage, but before he did he had bumped into his jounin sensei Kurenai. "Excuse me Kurenai-sensei…do you know where our Hokage currently is?"

"He's at the Konoha Archives…why?" Kurenai asked.

"I just have to ask him a question…that's all." Naruto said as he continued walking on.

-Konoha archives—

"Hey Sarutobi…you in here?" Naruto said as his name echoed across the room.

"Yes Naruto…? What do you wish to ask?" Sarutobi said.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto said.

"You're the only child who would refer me as to my real name. Now what did you wish to ask?" Sarutobi said.

"Do you know where Jiraiya would be currently? I have to talk to him because…I just do." Naruto said.

"I had just sent Jiraiya out on a mission to spy and gather information of the Akatsuki after you had come back…I'm sorry. By the time he gets back will be after we get through the chuunin exam coming up in a month, why?" Sarutobi said.

"It's because of this seal on my stomach." Naruto said lifting his shirt.

"This seal…it can only be undone by Jiraiya…the only other people will not be willing because they are enemies of Konoha." Sarutobi said. "I am sorry that I sent him out, but you must now wait…try to train for it will be pretty tough for you with that seal."

"Really? For some reason I can use chakra control perfectly now instead of beforehand." Naruto said.

"Hmmm…that's why it must have been used on you, seems reasonable as well. The effects reversed on you as usually it would mess up your chakra control. In this case though since you were struggling to fix you're already messed up chakra control, the seal had altered it enough that you are now able to transfer chakra easily." Sarubi said.

"So that must be why I easily used all those jutsus beforehand." Naruto said.

"I suggest while you still retain your control before Jiraiya removes it so you regain control of the Kyuubi that you start experimenting with jutsus and create as many as possible since you can currently." Sarutobi said. "As for now you may leave now."

"Thank you, I hope you are able to find what you are looking for in the archives!" Naruto said as he left back to his house to take a rest before the team meeting the next day.

Author notes- Another chapter done...THE MISSION WAS FAILED! Lol, I bet no one was expecting that to happen haha. Well…This has to be one of my fastest updates ever. I'm sorry for all grammer errors and that such…I am just out for writing up a good plot and story and that such. When going on, it's harder to get new ideas! Plus the fact that it's not fun if you start going on with ideas of other peoples…I don't enjoy doing things that have been done already in other stories…If it already has then I guess I just never knew yet. Thanks for reading my fic again and R and R!


	22. the chuunin exams

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

note- I know I haven't updated lately and I'm sorry for that haha. It's just that I've been kinda budy as well. Not to mention I had sort of a writers block…more like a decision. I couldn't decide whether to skip to the chuunin exams or not…So I just decided and wala!

Chapter 22: The Chuunin Exams

It was 4:00 am as it was now a week before the Chuunin Exams. Now the jounin instructors had the ability to say if their teams are able or not to participate in the upcoming exam.

"As you jounins know, we have a Chuunin exam coming up, if you believe your genin are up for it walk up and say your team's names." Sarutobi said.

"My team consisting of Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke are ready to take the Chuunin exam." Kakashi said.

"My team consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten are ready to take the Chuunin Exam." Kurenai said.

"My teams ready for it…" Asuma said as he smoked his cigar.

"My team is burning with youthfulness as they shall burn pass all the other teams! FOR I AM THE BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA!" Gai said diligently.

All the other instructors had their sweat drops as they saw Gai's words and how 'powerful' they were. As they moved on other instructors had trusted the strength of their own genins as they signed them up for the exam.

at the bridge—

"Hey Hinata-chan…Hey Tenten-chan…" Naruto yawned "Wait…what's Haku doing here to now?"

"Hell Naruto…how are you today?" Haku said.

"Haku said that the Hokage decided he could be on our team for the time being until the chuunin exams Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Really? Now that's going to be awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"I wonder what's taking Kurenai-sensei so long to arrive, she's usually not late…" Tenten said.

As if on cue, Kurenai had made her grand entrance in front of them.

"Ughh…I think I'm catching the Kakashi virus…" Kurenai muttered to herself before speaking up. "Ok group, I believe we are ready for the upcoming Chuunin Exams next week as of now. I have signed each one of you up as a team, so go to the coliseum in 1 week from now together…wait Haku, why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to be an add-on to this team by request by the Hokage-sama. He said that since I am most comfortable alongside this team because of the incident with Zabuza…" Haku said.

"Ah I see…Ok, from now on we are just going to practice on teamwork alright? In the chuunin exams, that is going to be of very importance. So report here tomorrow morning, but as of now…your day is free. Have fun." Kurenai said before leaving.

"Wait…I forgot to ask if she talked about the Sasuke thingy to the Hokage…" Naruto whined.

"You can always do that some other time Naruto-kun" Tenten said.

"Ok, Let's go to Ichikaru!" Naruto said as he led the way there. As he went he heard the words from another genin team, Team 7.

"Hey! Face paint boy! Hand back the kid now!" Kiba said as he went back to charging at a boy before getting hit back. Suddenly a rock hit the face paint boy as he noticed wonder boy.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You're picking on people from Konoha…and apparently your from sand" Sasuke said all coolly.

Naruto then saw this before telling his friends that he was going there for a moment as he ran up to them.

"Hey Kankuro! Hey Temari!" Naruto said out loud running towards them. "How come you have a kid in your hands Kankuro…? Hey Gaara, you going to come down from hiding yet?"

"Hello Naruto…" Gaara appearing as sand passed by.

Sasuke then stood at awe as Gaara just appeared without his own noticing. _What the hell…how did he get past me? And that other kid, how did he know that he was there when even I did…I must know…_

"Oh sorry…" Kankuro said as he dropped the kid as he ran away back home. "He was pissing me off…"

"That's alright anyways, how are you doing?" Naruto said.

"Hey, hey! Naruto, how do you know these people?" Sakura said. "They aren't allowed in here anyway saying that they are from sand."

"Didn't you know about the Chuunin exams?" Temari said.

"Yeah, the exams are coming up allowing entrance for other nations and in Konoha is where the exams are going to be taken this year." Naruto said. "If you don't mind after I answered you that you leave so I can talk to the sand people to myself please?"

Sakura and Kiba left as of knowing that it was ok for them to go now that the kid wasn't in danger anymore and that they knew the reason why the sand team was there as they went to their own meeting. Sasuke however stayed there as he landed on the ground.

"What are you doing dobe, and how the hell do you know these people?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"For on thing, I am not a dobe because I was dead-last. You know that I was only because I had not taken any classes before entering so you first must see how strong I am before I can truly have that title." Naruto said. "And for how I know them…lets just say they are friends."

"Fine…" Sasuke said as he hmphed and left to his meeting area.

"Hey Gaara, let me show you my own team as well." Naruto said as he called over to his team which were still waiting for him since they were originally planning to go eat at Ichikarus. "This is Haku, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan…This is Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Gaara too has a demon within him as well!"

The sand trio was at first surprised that Naruto had just told them that Gaara had a demon within himself, but had later sighed seeing that Naruto had probably already told them about his own demon sealed within himself.

"Yes, and I owe it to Naruto that he helped fortify my seal as well, Shukaku has been more…silent lately. And more…friendly as well…I have finally been able to get some sleep." Gaara said.

"That's great!" Naruto said happily.

"Ah, so you were the person Naruto had told me about when he was with me…" Haku said in understanding.

"Hey Gaara, I think we should go get a hotel now." Temari said.

"Oh I guess that's too bad…we were wishing to have talked to you more.." Hinata said.

"Yeah…maybe we can talk a little more next time!" Tenten said.

"Yes, for next time will be the chuunin exams…" Gaara said.

"Yeah, see you at the chuunin exams." Naruto said as his team walked to Ichikaru to finally start eating.

a week later—

"Naruto-kun…do you really think we are going to pass this?" Hinata said.

"Of course we are Hinata-chan…have more confidence in yourself. If you don't the chances you have will slim to 0!" Naruto said.

"Yeah Hinata, I agree to what Naruto-kun said." Tenten said. "If you don't mind though, lets hurry up and go in before we can't register for the first exam anymore."

"Tenten-chans right Hinata-chan, let's go." Naruto said as they walked through the doors only to see a scene of where Sasuke was bragging about seeing the genjutsu behind the door 301 revealing it is door 201. Then they left for room 301 as the green guy in the spandex ran after them.

"Wow…now that was a weird sight to have scene…" Naruto said sweat dropping.

"Yeah…truly weird indeed." Tenten said.

"But Sasuke really didn't need to brag about it…he just turned on his stupid Sharingan and found out…making such a big deal out of it…" Naruto said.

"Ano…we better hurry…only 10 minutes until no more can enter…" Hinata said.

"Really! Oh crap!" Naruto said as they ran through missing Sasuke's duel running right pass them which really pissed Sasuke off as they went to the exam room.

Inside the test room, the only people who were actually talking now where probably the genin 12. Everyone else in the room were probably having a nervous breakdown due to the fact of the pressure of taking such an exam that only comes two times a year.

"Give me information on Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara…and Rock Lee" Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Ninjutsu: literally sucks… Genjutsu: same as ninjutsu Taijutsu: powerful. 57 D rank 34 c ranks…oh my what's this…1 A rank!

Gaara of sand…not much information on him sorry…just know that every mission he's been on he always returned unscathed.

Rock Lee…Taijutsu specialist…24 D rank missions 16 C ranks" Man with glasses says.

"How the hell did Naruto's team get an S rank mission…damnit! That should have been me receiving it!" Sasuke said. _Damn stupid Dobe…him and his stupid luckiness…I'm an Uchiha…I have to kill my brother! If I'm not given the best missions…how can I kill my brother!_

"Shut all you genin and take a seat NOW! I am instructor Morino Ibiki and I'm going to be the examiner for the first test. Now be seated as I tell the rules. In this test for every time you get caught cheating you will be deducted of 2 points. You have 10 points in total, 1 point for every correctly answered question on the test. If one of you are to fail then all of your teammates fail along with you. Now START!" Ibiki said.

"What the hell…This can't be good…" Naruto thought…" How the hell do I do these problems…wait, I remember now! These were inside the textbooks of some of the libraries in Sand and Rain!"

Naruto then started writing like crazy for the next moments and finished in 10 minutes all 9 questions. The last question though said wait until the last minutes of the test. Naruto then got bored and took a nap.

"**BYAKUGAN**!" Hinata muttered to herself as she started copying each and every answer down from what Naruto had written. She was surprised that he wrote so quickly and didn't look like he cheated so she took trust into him and copied.

"hmmm…" Tenten said as she readjusted her invisible wire to the mirrors that was created by Haku.

Haku…He just was just seeing the answers from the mirrors he made since he had direct link. And since he could basically teleport from each place he moved back and forth looking at answers and moving back as if he never moved in the first place.

Each and every person had their own way of cheating though…

"Team 29! FAILED" Ibiki said. "teams 34, 23, 14, 84, 32! FAILED!"

Chuunins were all thinking the same thing when they saw Ibiki do this. _Damn…how does he catch all of them…it's freaky how he does this…_

As it was nearing the last 5 minutes of the class Ibiki had finally decided it was a good time to give away the last question.

"Ok, I am now giving you your last questions. Now, it is a choice between if you would want to go on or not." Ibiki said before getting interrupted by Kiba.

"Why the hell would we not want to go on!" Kiba yelled as some other ninjas agreed as well.

"That is because of the second rule…if you fail to answer this, you will never be able to take the chuunin exams again." Ibiki said, as soon as said most of the ninjas got frightened and started to fail themselves as well.

"Ok…now that we see some are confident but I still think all of you FAIL!" Ibiki roared at the people as Naruto finally woke up.

"Hmmm…Is Anko here yet for the next part of the exam?" Naruto yawned as Ibiki sweat dropped. Suddenly a window had crashed as Anko had finally made her appearance.

"36 teams? That's a good number Ibiki…but there is no time for celebrating as you can't. Next is me as your examiner, I'm Anko and FOLLOW ME!" Anko yelled.

Everyone then followed Anko all the way to the forest of death as there was their next exam. Some more 4 teams had gotten scared off and ran off from the view of the huge forest, but the rest had stayed.

"Ok people, now you will need to sign all of these forms as you will now see. These are to guarantee that if you die within this forest that we will not be the cause of it." Anko said. Two more teams got scarred off of this and ran leaving 30 more teams. Now they were ready to start the second exam.

meanwhile at the 1st exam—

"…"Ibiki said. "I thought I had just failed them…"

"you can't have all you want hahaha" one chuunin said.

"Be quiet you! Why the hell did Anko just appear and take them away if I said they failed!" Ibiki said.

"Because Naruto, Sarutobi, and Anko planned as that way for it to be funny. I heard it because I guard the door. As soon as Naruto said something about Anko, she was supposed to charge in and take the rest of them away before you had any say…and I believe it worked pretty well too." The chuunin then laughed.

Author notes- I finally finished and updated. Well, I decided to just fast forward to the chuunin exams. I just love humor within some fics. Sorry for not updating sooner! But I'll update someday!


	23. An unsightly predicament

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

noteO.o I always thought that Gai was the blue beast of Konoha, as Lee was the Green beast of Konoha! Well, that's what I read…I think, I might be wrong I guess… Omg! That is like the 6th time someone commented me about the weights TT I really need to change that…I said that I would ignore the weights, but they keep coming back to haunt me! If a class is to kill missing nins and S class is to kill powerful missing nins, then I think that the rank they took would be B lol. Thanks for noticing that little mess up I had there about the mission things…I didn't catch that, sorry! I think that answers most questions for now.

Chapter 23: an unsightly predicament

"Ok genins, now we start the one of the hardest part of the exam. Now that you all have signed a sheet about what were to happen if you had died, now one at a time you and your team will come on back to receive a scroll. The objective in this is to receive the other type of scroll and open them both at the same time when you reach the tower. If you open at any time, you are automatically disqualified. Any means of getting a scroll necessary is allowed. You are allowed 5 days living in the forest of death until the exam ends, we will start now with team 4" Anko said. "After you have received you scrolls, go to an entrance anywhere around the forest as that is where you will enter. There is no more or less distance to the tower otherwise."

Each team had gotten their scrolls as they looked to what they had before moving towards an entrance to the forest of death. As Naruto looked, he had noticed that they had gotten an Earth scroll.

"So…that means we will have to get a heaven scroll to pass this exam." Haku said.

"Yes, but the question is who has one." Hinata said.

"We don't want to pick up any fights without proper needing too as well." Tenten said.

"Good point, Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan and scope the area as we search for chakra signatures for some ninjas around." Naruto said as they started heading out.

After quite a while they had found nothing so they decided to take camp at a nearby cave,

"This is strange…already within the forest of death and no encounters currently for the day. That is not regular I can tell you that" Naruto said.

"Yes…We must keep watch…" Haku said.

"Ano…Haku, why don't you create mirrors near the entrance refracting until here so we can notice all that enter and leave?" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan! That's brilliant! So we know and get ready before anyone enters here, we also need to keep watch because without a person keeping tract of it, it will be of no use anyways." Naruto said.

"I'll go set up some traps as well" Tenten said as she started moving towards the entrance.

"Since we are going to stay here for the day, we must find ourselves some provisions for we won't survive for long without any food or water." Haku said. "But I can create water so that shouldn't be a problem. Just melt my ice."

"GROOOOOWL"

A huge bear then came from deeper within the cave as to see what had disturbed its sleep. As it saw them, it started to attack immediately.

"That enough food?" Naruto said.

"Should be proficient." Haku said.

"It's all yours Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Ano…Me?" Hinata said surprised but then calmed down as the bear was charging at her. She then made a quiet hit at the heart and killed it instantly.

"Good job Hinata, if we were to do it, we might have made a messier job of it. That's why we had asked of you." Haku said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

"I'm back, I set up 36 traps leading towards here." Tenten said smiling.

"Isn't that a little much?" Naruto asked.

"But it's so much more fun to see them struggle with each trap! And it doesn't hurt to be more cautious?" Tenten said.

"Good point." Naruto said. "Hinata-chan, you take the first watch, then Tenten-chan, then Haku, then me. Everyong ok with that?"

Everyone then nodded with what he said as they took some rest in for the day. Later on that night though another team had seen them go inside the cave and was deciding when it was best to strike.

"Kabuto-san, when should we attack?" person 1

"We will start attacking as soon as night falls, genins usually do not suspect it, I only expect that uchiha genius to be of such standards if he is as good as Orochimaru says." Kabuto said.

"It's getting dark, I suggest it is about time to start our attack." Person 2

"Good idea, you two lead the first attack as I will hold our scroll." Kabuto said. "Got it?"

"Got it" The two of them said as they just ran inside when Tenten was still on watch duty.

She had obviously seen it, but the two ninjas had died at the very point they entered and were obviously quite weak not being able to recognize such simple traps. She then woke everyone up and told them what had happened. They came to an agreement to search the area for the third member seeing only two of them dead…the girls were a little frightened by the blood at first as well.

"Fools…they were weak and ignorant. It shouldn't be too hard to take on a couple genin." Kabuto said "Might as well give them the warm welcome."

Kabuto then jumped off the branch he was sitting on as he landed on the ground as they were started to scatter out to see where he was.

"I have the scroll you're looking for, I know because I have been spying on you for quite a while." Kabuto said.

"Damn, how did he get past your Byakugan Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Easily, I am not as weak as some might think…" Kabuto said before fading away and knocking out Tenten. "That was quite easy…maybe I should let you prepare next time haha."

Hinata then activated her Byakugan as Naruto started his usual hand seals. Haku though started them off giving them time as he threw sebon needles at every vital place on Kabuto's body.

"That's quite quick…if this weren't a kawamiri." Kabuto said as he transformed into a gigantic log. Naruto by then had created 20 Narutos as they all charged against Kabuto slashing his shoulder with a kunai as Hinata was studying his chakra system seeing how it worked.

"Congratulations, you found me and managed to hurt me…But that won't do you any good if it just goes away." Kabuto said as it healed automatically.

"How…I thought only I had healing that fast!" Naruto said.

"You aren't the only one, can't be the only special one." Kabuto said.

As Kabuto was talking more to Naruto, he failed to notice that Haku was still there as he formed a mirror on a tree which seemed invisible and a mirror behind him. He then threw a lot of needles through the mirror hitting Kabuto right on the back piercing in and out of his body.

"…" Kabuto said in a little pain. "Looks like I healed myself again, at least I have high pain tolerance.

Kabuto then rushed towards them with a kunai planning to knock another one of them out. He figured the boys would have been the strongest, so he aimed for Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled moving towards her knowing he wouldn't arrive on time.

"I got her and its too late now." Kabuto smirked.

"Don't think they aren't the only ones who can protect themselves." Hinata said as she started some seals. "**KATON KORYUU NO JUTSU**"

"What the hell!" Kabuto said stepping back getting burned as blood seeped through him. "Damn, how did a genin learn such an extremely high level jutsu…and use it at such high caliber as well… Wait, she's a Hyuuga, it is no wonder that their control is top notch, got to be more careful next time."

"HA! She got you there, didn't she" Naruto said laughing at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing yet Naruto" Haku said. "Tenten is still knocked out, so I would suggest we still be at caution."

"Yes you should." Kabuto said as he grabbed two pills from his pocket and ate it up. In no time he was back revitalized with energy and ready to fight again.

"He grabbed a blood replenishing pill and a soldier pill…" Hinata said.

"Now it's time for you to meet my little friend Chakra Scalpel" Kabuto said as he activated his on one of his hands.

"That's it? I can create one of my own for a long time now." Naruto said as he activated two instead of one this time. One per hand.

"What? You can do my signature trick as well…Damn looks like I have to pull all the strings I know now…" Kabuto said charging at Haku this time.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said running towards Kabuto.

Haku then started one hand seals forming demonic ice needles as they went to pierce Kabuto as well.

"Sorry, these are more for show you know…That kid there should know since he can do it too." Kabuto said as he used his scalpel to slice up any incoming needles before getting to Haku. After getting near enough he touched his shoulders and his leg immobilizing him.

"Damn…" Haku said as he fainted knowing that if he tried to maintain all his chakra any longer he would need more time to regain it. So he just put the rest of his trust into Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…I have a plan, distract him for a little please." Naruto said.

"Got it." Hinata said as she charged over to Kabuto. He had dodged most hits to his chakra points, but he had hit back at her causing her to fall back. Naruto now had enough time and reappeared right beside Kabuto with all seals finished.

"Damn…this is going to waste a lot of chakra without water…**SUIROU NO JUTSU**" Naruto said sticking his hand out towards Kabuto creating a water barrier which was impenetrable as long as he was the one within. But there wasn't anything Naruto could do to attack him, well that's what it said in all ninja books and the one on how to do that jutsu.

"Damn…you caught me here…" Kabuto said.

"My, my…what a worthless tool. Got beaten by a bunch of genin…" a laugher rang through the air.

"Orochimaru...How could you after I healed your ass after so many times?" Kabuto said.

"That was then, this is now…" Orochimaru said laughing. "I got my little Uchiha and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"WHAT! That damn Sasuke already joined your league…" Naruto said. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am the Snake sannin Orochimaru…I personalize in taking down Konoha." Orochimaru cackled. "And you! I have no preference for you anymore now that I have gained the Uchiha, so just lie down and die by these miserable genin."

Kabuto after hearing that had struck a string in his loyalty in Orochimaru as he decided to stop all alliances with them. Orochimaru then just jumped up and left the facility and was on to bigger plans he was going to do.

"Release me now…I no longer have purpose of continuing now…" Kabuto said. Naruto then complied seeing how his former leader just threw him away like trash, but he still wasn't sure so he was still in a ready position just incase he fought still. "Don't worry yourself… My name is Kabuto…I guess I shall tell you my specialties now that I'm planning on joining your side if allowed."

"Ano…I don't think the Hokage will mind…you are quite powerful yourself." Hinata said.

"Thank you for your words…" Kabuto said as he raised his glasses back up his face. "My specialty is my medical jutsu, but what Orochimaru actually prized me for was my rapid healing caused by my medical skills."

"So that is why you weren't as hard as a normal ninja would have been!" Naruto said in awe.

"Don't kid yourself that time was all luck. I can take on that copy ninja on and win…" Kabuto said. "I'll take care of that ice boy and you can carry the other girl. Hyuuga girl, you can just walk along with us as I have the scroll you need to pass, I usually don't plan to go across the exam anyway."

And with that they started off to the middle of the tower in quite early in the day.

Author notes- Another update, another chapter! How was that for another update? I kind of didn't really like Sasuke…but I do like Kabuto! Lol…plus I have always wondered what would happen is Kabuto really did turn out to be a good guy, in every fic he's always with orochimaru.


	24. Kabuto's unfair advantages

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

noteHuh? I said Haku got taken away? I read mine again and again and I don't think I ever said that. LOL! Thanks for pointing out on a mistake about homophobia…its homophobia hehe. An I got another review about my tons thing…I really need to change it but I want to keep track of every review considering that. Hmmm… Rushy? Yes I believe that my last chapter was a little rushy, I agree to that point but I don't really like chuunin exams lasting too long hehe, and I'm not good at prolonging battle scenes. Not really my forte. Also, sorry for updating so late, I had a test in every single one of my periods haha…the pain! Do I really say currently that much! Ah well, on with the story.

Chapter 24: Kabuto's unfair advantages

"It looks like we will be able to arrive at the tower in a couple hours." Kabuto said.

"Ano…Kabuto-san, how do you know all of this?" Hinata asked.

"Let's just say this is a hobby of mine." Kabuto said as he showed a card with the exact locations of every team and a layout of the whole forest.

"Crap…you got every bare necessity in those cards…how many do you have?" Naruto said in awe.

"Don't worry…I only have what I truly need." Kabuto said. "Let's hurry up, if I'm reading my card right then there is a team incoming right in front of us currently fighting. There are three teams consisting of sand, rain, and leaf genin."

"Don't worry about them then, let's just go around and move towards the tower while were at it." Naruto said.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…are you sure?" Hinata said. "They could need our help…"

"Don't worry about the sand genin, they are really strong. Plus unless the leaf team attacks them they should be ok as well." Naruto said. "I'm getting a little tired, think I'm going to slow down a little."

Naruto then was thinking to him about how Tenten was and was muttering about things like weight. Luckily he knew he would have been dead if he said it out loud even if she was unconscious because those were some subjects a guy was never supposed to as a girl.

"Ano…Kabuto-san, I believe that we are almost there…just a mile left. Let's slow down a little as Naruto-kun said." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata, alright let us slow down for the moment. Too bad my cards do not show actual distance." Kabuto said.

Thirty minutes later they had finally arrived at the tower with their scrolls. Kabuto have passed this before told them both to hold the scrolls and open them at the same time right next to each other.

After doing so was a large puff of smoke showing that it was a summoning as a chuunin stood right out.

"Congradulations on passing the second exam Naruto, Hinata…Who are you?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said.

"My name is Kabuto…I wish to speak with you hokage a little later in private." Kabuto said quietly to Iruka.

"Understood…" Iruka said. "And for Tenten and Haku, I believe there is a clinic in the right hall, 5th door on your left. Also since you are early, I shall inform you that our next exam will be done two days from now since it had taken you three."

And with that Iruka had went away back to where he was before as the genin moved on to send their injured teammates to the clinic.

"Kabuto-san…If you are a medic-nin, why didn't you heal them right away?" Hinata asked.

"True, I had exhausted most of my chakra as I was trapped trying to get out from Naruto's jutsu." Kabuto said.

"Heh, but then I lost most my chakra forming the water…So I couldn't heal them either…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, at least we got here so they can be treated." Hinata said.

"I know…but I only wished I could be more of a help…" Naruto said.

"You will always be a help Naruto-kun" Hinata said. "Let's go get something to eat, Kabuto-san are you coming?"

"No, it's alright. I have to go talk to the Hokage." Kabuto said before teleporting away.

"I guess it's just you and me now Hinata-chan. I guess we can go out to eat something, how about going to Ichikaru's?" Naruto said.

"A date with Naruto-kun…" Hinata thought out loud with a dreamy look on her face before blushing seeing that she said it out loud.

"I guess you can call it one." Naruto said blushing a little as well. "Alright then, let us be on the road then."

Hokage's office—

"Hokage-sama, there is someone by the name of Kabuto who wants to meet up with you" Iruka said.

"Bring him in." Sarutobi said. "And please close the door after you leave."

"Hello Hokage-sama…I guess I will get right to the point as you must be wondering what I am doing…" Kabuto said.

"I know who you are, every sannin had his apprentice and your sensei was Orochimaru. Tell me his plans NOW!" Sarutobi said.

"It's too late…His plan has already been completed as he captured the little Uchiha." Kabuto said.

"No…he has gained what he has always wanted." Sarutobi said. "Why have you joined our side in the meantime?"

"I was a bought mercenary from shadow country and was supposed to stay on his side until either I die or he does not need me anymore." Kabuto said. "And that contract was broken as soon as he said that he was going to leave me to die as he left."

"Shadow country?" Sarutobi was shocked at this very thing "That country is rumored to have never existed. No one has traveled there before…except one person who was supposedly dead…"

"That was true to a point, he was dead. Being consumed by darkness he spawned another human body, he then tried to create another being many times, but he killed himself in the process. I was the only one to survive." Kabuto said as he raised his glasses again.

"Hmmm…Anything special about that?" Sarutobi said.

"I bet you have heard about my spying abilities…I believe that is enough said." Kabuto said.

"It is an honor to have you part of our leaf village. Is their any requests or will you need to be paid as a mercenary again?" Sarutobi said.

"There are no requests…but I believe that you have one last question in your mind." Kabuto said.

"You are right, I am wondering that why would there be a contract for you and being a mercenary." Sarutobi said.

"That was the question I was more expecting. The contract was the shadow country border, Orochimaru had been searching for some new jutsus around there seeing nobody had ever visited there and planned to get it first. In order for me to leave, I must leave as being a mercenary for someone, being the shadow behind them which protects them." Kabuto said.

"I see, I guess that it is all the questions I believe I need to ask for the moment. I would give you a Konoha headband, but it seems that you have already inherited from other means." Sarutobi said.

"My ways are easily done as I can fit in to most countries." Kabuto said.

"I believe I have a mission for you currently, with your skills it should be done with ease." Sarutobi said. "You mission is an A classed information gathering mission. I want you to go to every country and find out which one of those may pose a threat to us or any hidden agreement that they are doing to gain power illegally."

"Done" Kabuto said.

"Leave in one hour and pack what you need." Sarutobi said as Kabuto then teleported out of the room.

Naruto and Hinata—

"Ne, Hinata-chan, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have some shrimp ramen…" Hinata said.

"Oy, I'll have a miso ramen and my friend will have a shrimp ramen alright?" Naruto yelled out.

"Coming right up!" was yelled back to him.

"So Hinata-chan, I wish you good luck during our next exam test. I would also wish good luck to Tenten-chan and Haku but they currently aren't with us." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…I wish you good luck as well." Hinata said.

"I don't need luck! I have skills far better then any of those you have ever seen!" Naruto said so confidently steam was coming out of his nose.

Hinata giggled a little as she saw his interesting gestures as he was doing what he was. They then got their ramen, so they started eating and the rest of the time was mostly quiet with a couple words said.

"Hinata-chan"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I know that Neji respects you now, but are you still hated as an heiress?"

"…No, I'm not hated by my household but they are proud of me. But I don't like it this way because they only see of me as a person who lives just to keep within the clan. Naruto, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Hinata was planning to say to Naruto if he would be the heir and marry her, but she was too shy to say that. Plus she knew that Tenten also liked him and she wanted Naruto to be happy as well even if he liked someone else then her.

"Can you keep me company when the day comes when I take over so I won't feel as nervous?"

"Of course I will, all of your friends will join you of course, including me."

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

"We still have a long time ahead of us, let us go our separate ways until the next exam. The next one is all solo so I hope you get ready for it. And tell Tenten-chan and Haku about it as well!"

"Ano…alright…"

Hinata reluctantly agreed to what Naruto had said because she for one had wanted to train with him. She had to say that she always did have a crush on him, but she wouldn't let it stop her from training for the next exam.

3rd exam preliminaries—

"My name is Hayate cough and I will be the examiner for this round. In this we will have a set of 1 on 1 battle, you will not be with your team anymore as you may be facing against them. This random board selector will show the participants and who will be facing each other." Hayate said as he looked at the board which was shuffling the names around. "Kankuro vs. Tenten, first match."

Both of them jumped off the porch from where they were standing down to the floor.

"I hear your Naruto's teammate, you should be good." Kankuro said.

"I'll be sure that this fight won't be easy for you." Tenten smirked.

"We will just have to see about that…I won't kill you though since you're his friend." Kankuro said.

"Spare me the drama and let's fight." Tenten said getting some weapons from her pockets.

"Start!" Hayate yelled before Tenten immediately threw 8 kunais at Kankuro.

Author notes- I'm sure that Kabuto will come back some other chapter, just not now of course. Tenten and Haku have awoken because they only got knocked out. Haku was treated as soon as he got there so he would be ok by then. I'm really having trouble which people should fight whom, so the surprise of the battles will surprise you and even more me haha. One step for Hinata right now, this chapter kind of edged towards Naruhina didn't it.


	25. things that shouldn't have happened

Summary- Shall be known as the plot continues

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto that is all

note—Really? I left a cliffhanger? I don't think it was too much of a cliffhanger was it? Now the battles really do start with Tenten against Kankuro. Thanks for reading and have fun!

Chapter 25: Things that shouldn't have happened

Tenten had started the battle off with eight kunais as they speed to Kankuro. He dodged them as if they were nothing to him which really was pissing off Tenten.

"Hey, you stink, you friend Naruto is way stronger then you!" Kankuro said teasing her trying to aggravate her.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I won't kick your butt" Tenten said surprising Kankuro that she admitted the fact that Naruto was in a different league then her. "I'd like to see you try dodging all these!"

Tenten then through 20 chakra enhanced kunais and shurikens at Kankuro as she herself disappeared charging with her thrown weapons. Kankuro just smirked at her attempt to catch him off guard as he grabbed his mummified looking thing from his back and used it as a shield.

The enhanced kunais and shurikens then stabbed right into his object but stayed put as it shredded it apart.

"A puppet!" Tenten said in realization.

"Correct…but let's see how to face against it!" Kankuro said as he created chakra strings making it seem like it came to life.

"That's nice…but let's also see if it can survive all these!" Tenten then grabbed two scrolls from her pouches and unrolled them. Kankuro leaving no time for her to finish charged with his puppet.

"Karasu, go!" Kankuro said as he threw in more chakra speeding up his puppet.

"Too late…" Tenten smirked as over 100 weapons appeared out of nowhere. Whatever you thought of as a weapon was in there. From a metal toothpick all the way to oversized kunais. "Dodge this…I use chakra strings as well.

"Damnit…Karasu is going to have to take all the blows for me…" Kankuro said as he used karasu to block every incoming weapon.

"You forgot one thing Kankuro…we can pump chakra through our chakra strings." Tenten said as she started using enough chakra through every one of her weapons to Karasu before the puppet had exploded.

"KARASU!" Kankuro yelled. "Damn…"

"Who wins now?" Tenten said as her weapons left again. She then used one last scroll which popped out her own personal katana which she had made with permission from her parents as well of course.

"Not yet." Kankuro then smirked as he pulled out two more scrolls…only to find them missing. "When did you…"

"I was with my weapons coming at you remember?" Tenten said as she fiddled around with his scrolls in her hands.

"Fine…I give up…" Kankuro said finally admitting his defeat. "Now can I have my scrolls back?"

"Tenten Wins" Hayate said as Tenten then threw his scrolls back to him. Kankuro then went back to his team moping around about his poor Karasu who exploded.

Naruto seeing this had gone over to Kankuro and talked to him a little to cheer him up. He also was talking about the fight he was going to have as well. Kankuro then stopped moping to see who was going to be the next competitors.

"Next fight, Naruto vs. Shikamaru!" Hayate said.

"Alright! Go Naruto-kun!" Tenten said.

"Good luck Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"May you win." Haku said.

"Yeah yeah…enough with the good lucks!" Naruto said. "I don't need it for I have skill."

"Hello Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he put his right arm out. Shikamaru then shook his hand as they decided for a good fair fight.

"This is going to be way too troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he was about to raise his hand to give up.

"Damnit Shikamaru! If you give up I'm going to do something so horrible you wish you had not given up this time!" Ino yelled at him shaking him up.

"Just too troublesome…" Shikamaru said before Hayate began the match.

"**KAGE BUUSHIN!"** Naruto yelled starting off with a whole lot of clones for him to take on. He then started on another set of seals for one really basic jutsu using it in no time.

"Hmmm…?" Shikamaru said as he saw them charging at him. He then pulled a string he had with him triggering a wire causing every clone to fall destroying them.

Naruto seeing this sweat dropped by the effortless attempt to win. "That has to be one of the easiest and least consuming ways of destroying them I have ever seen…"

"Too troublesome to pull of the string though…takes a lot of energy." He said making everyone sweat drop at the pathetic moves he was doing.

Kakashi then looked upon from the balcony as he saw each move he made. "Lazy…pathetic…but so very effective. I wonder how he does all this. Maybe he could help me with all of my poor excuses…"

Naruto on the other hand was getting pretty pissed off on how lightly he was getting taken as well. He then started on a couple of hand seals before getting next to Shikamaru. He too though had seen him start and started his own set of hand seals.

"**Suirou no jutsu!"**

"**Kage Mane no jutsu!"**

When both of them activated their jutsus, it went to a part were both immobilized. Naruto couldn't move because his shadow was stuck, Shikamaru in the other hand didn't want to waste his energy to move his hand so Naruto lost hold of his Jutsu.

"Can we call this a tie?" Hayate asked.

"Not really…for my Kage Mane is timed as we must now wait until it runs out." Shikamaru said.

"This is really getting on my nerves." Naruto said. "But then again…I can't really do much about it can I?"

Suddenly from the backround Sasuke appeared as he charged at Naruto with a fully charged Chidori making a huge racket with hits loud bird like sounds.

Naruto not being able to move along with Shikamaru could not move out of the way so he received a direct blow strait through the heart as blood seeped through.

"Heh…And Orochimaru-sama said you were going to be hard to take down." Sasuke said laughing.

"And you would be stupid enough to charge right into enemy territory." Kakashi said jumping down. "Get the medic nin and take Naruto down to the clinic…NOW!"

"You don't think I wouldn't come prepared would you?" Sasuke cackled now as he released his curse seal level one. "Orochimaru taught me how to get to level two in the few days…I can finally avenge my brother! And to prove it none of you can stop me!"

"You still not strong enough to take us all on." Kakashi lifting his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Of course not…You haven't seen level two yet!" Sasuke then starting yelling in pain as he turned into a half demon with wings sprouting out of him. "Now let's see whose stronger."

"Damn…Medic nin…Is Naruto alive?" Kakashi yelled to behind him.

"No good…he's dead…"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Tenten and Hinata then ran all the way over to him as they mourned over his death. The only ones who were not affected by his death were the people who either despised or didn't know him, and there was Kankuro as well who was chuckling a little as they went to Naruto's corpse.

"Enough of this!" Jiraiya said as he leapt inside to face Sasuke. "You may be able to beat Kakashi, but I don't believe you will be able to defeat a sannin yet. Why did you join Orochimaru anyway?"

"For power…he gave me so much power to destroy my brother." Sasuke said.

"For what? He wouldn't give you enough that you could defeat him anyway. He's right now limiting you so you are unable to grow stronger then him with the false power of the cursed seal. Itachi was stronger then Orochimaru, but how will you beat him is Orochimaru will not let you become stronger then him?" Jiraiya said.

"…" Sasuke was left in a train of thought through what he had said.

"Let him leave and think this through for a little as he will know the right thing to do as soon as it hits him right in the face." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke then left to go back to the sound as he was quiet throughout the way back.

"Jiraiya-sama! Why did you let him go! He killed Naruto-kun!" Tenten said.

"Why did he kill Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I know we all mourn for him…but we should finish this chuunin exams first…He wouldn't want to hold you back you know…" Jiraiya said. Hinata and Tenten really looked sad from what had happened but they both knew that Naruto would not have wanted them to mourn after him as well.

"Why didn't his demon heal him…" Gaara asked.

"I'm not sure of why either…We'll get an analysis of him as soon as he is checked out from the medic nin..." Jiraiya said also knowing nothing of the five part seal on Naruto's stomach.

From there on the preliminaries went by quite quickly as the final rounds had approached so suddenly, the finalist were.

Dosu vs. Haku

Tenten vs. Shikamaru

Temari vs. Hinata

Gaara vs. Neji

And those were the final rounds that were to come up in the next day where many daimyos and hokage's were going to be to see their own competing ninja's fight. The Chuunin exams…the way to show a countries power besides by act of war, they live or die…only to serve their own country.

Author notes- I have no comment to give…review or flame me this time.


End file.
